Oh, Hell, Now What?
by strent23
Summary: Co-written with CindyDee. Lee is away on assignment for a few days and comes back to Amanda acting very strangely leading him to wonder what the hell happened while he was gone. This is the ninth story in the Love's Journey alternate universe. It can be read independently of the others, though you will need to know that Lee and Amanda get married around the end of the 3rd season.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Hell, Now What?**

**A/N: The first idea for this story occurred to me over a year ago, while watching Burn Out again for the 100th time. It has taken this long to figure out and navigate all the twists and turns.**

**This is the ninth story in the Love's Journey alternate universe. It can be read independently of the others, though you will need to know that Lee and Amanda get married around the end of the 3rd season.**

**Thanks to CindyDee for going on this co-writing adventure with me and thanks to our betas for their patience during the writing of this story. Cindy and I own any mistakes or errors that might have crept in.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Lee gazed out the small window as the plane began its final descent to the Washington National Airport. Normally the routine of chimes, pilot announcements, and flurry of flight attendants were comforting but now his mind was filled with unease. He'd been in New York for a few days; following up on one of his contacts who was in trouble. This trip was the first one he'd taken out of town alone since his marriage to Amanda and everything had seemed fine when he left; however, by the second night, each conversation they had was more and more uncomfortable.

During their last phone call just that morning, Lee felt as though he'd been the one to move their conversation along when it was usually Amanda who was very vocal—her lengthy long-winded sentences were legendary. He had to admit that when he first met Amanda, this trait was annoying, but now he was used to her 'Amandarambles' and compared to their conversations the last few days, he would much rather have them than the stilted indifference that he had now.

"_So, Amanda, did your mother and the boys get away, okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How was work today?"_

"_Work? Oh, work was just fine."_

"_Anything exciting happen?"_

"_Oh...no...nothing."_

"_Amanda, is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?_

"_You just seem-" Lee searched for a word, "Less talkative."_

"_I guess I'm just tired."_

"_Well, get some rest," Lee interjected._

"_I'll try."_

"_Amanda, I love you!"_

_After several seconds she responded, "I love you too, Lee."_

"_I'll see you soon! And, Amanda— _" He'd attempted to ask her if she was picking him up, but the phone had gone dead; she'd hung up before he could finish his question.

Lee frowned. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but even her "I love you", seemed distracted and half-hearted. Maybe he was reading way too much into the conversation and she was simply tired like she said over the phone.

Lee's return home couldn't have been timed any better because Dotty and the boys were away for the remainder of winter break; they'd left Thursday morning and the three of them would not be home for a week. Dotty was away visiting her sister Lillian, and the boys were in Florida with Joe. With everyone else away and out of the house, he was hoping for some much needed alone time with Amanda. _Now, he wasn't so sure if that was going to happen with the way her mood sounded over the phone. Or maybe he was only imagining things. Well, he'd know soon enough._

When Lee got off the plane, he looked up at the sky; not quite dark yet, but the clouds were beginning to fade to grey as the night moved in. Lee entered through the gate and glanced around hoping Amanda was there to pick him up. But since her mood was so strange over the phone; Lee wasn't surprised when he didn't see her. He hoped this wasn't a sign of how the rest of the week was going to be. After looking around the terminal for a few more minutes; Lee walked outside and hailed a taxi.

Upon his arrival home, Lee noticed her car in the driveway. As Lee stepped into the foyer of their house, the mouth-watering aroma of roasted chicken and potatoes greeted him, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet, but for now, his primary concern was finding Amanda. He reset the security code and dropped his bags by the stairs. A walk through the first floor revealed that she was nowhere to be found but since her car was in the driveway and food was in the oven, Lee figured she must be home.

"Amanda?" Lee called out as he headed up the stairs towards their bedroom.

The bedroom door was cracked, and as Lee walked in; he noticed the perfumed scent of potpourri throughout the room and the bed sheets were turned down. Amanda was sitting on the bed wearing a lavender lace negligee with matching robe and smiled as she watched Lee walk slowly towards the bed. "Lee, I am sorry that I didn't pick you up from the airport. I meant to, but I had a headache. I laid down for a little bit and I must've fallen asleep-" Amanda rambled, standing up.

Lee felt all his worries evaporate with her greeting. "Amanda, it's okay, really. Apparently, you're feeling better." Lee said with a smile. He stopped talking as he looked more closely at what she was wearing. Her robe was sheer and did little to hide the camisole underneath. He appreciated how the feathery lace bodice gently cupped her breasts and his eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of the lace thong. He cleared his throat as he pulled at the knot of his tie which suddenly seemed too tight. And by the way, you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you, Sweetheart. You know, I've heard that sex can be one of the quickest ways to cure a headache." Amanda said saucily looking deeply into Lee's hazel eyes.

"No, I hadn't heard that before," Lee said, his eyes never leaving her. "Of course, you would know that little bit of trivia," Lee teased.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Amanda asked with a sly smile as she stepped closer to Lee and ran her hand up Lee's back.

He slid his hands up the sleeves of the thin silky material. "MMMMMMM, what do you think?" Lee asked. "So, is this your way of making things up to me?"

"Making up?" Amanda's hands stilled, causing Lee's own hands to still as well.

"For being so frosty over the phone."

"Frosty? Was I frosty?" Amanda pulled away from him while raising an eyebrow.

"That's putting it mildly. I've seen icebergs with more warmth."

"Lee! Well, I'm sorry if I was…" she paused. "I guess I was just tired."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Lee could hear the irritation creeping into Amanda's voice.

He changed tactics. "We don't need to talk about this now." Lee said as he pulled Amanda closer towards him enjoying the feel of her against his body. "Did you miss me?"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Most of this chapter is rated NC-17! If you are under the age of 18 or feel uncomfortable, you may wish to skip to the end of the chapter.**

"Did you miss me?" Lee asked.

"I thought that was rather obvious," Amanda replied as a moan escaped her lips as Lee nuzzled her earlobe. "But just in case you need to hear me say it," Amanda arched giving Lee access to the sensitive skin on her neck, "I missed you very much!" Lee's lips worked their way along Amanda's neck towards her shoulder, while his hands moved the robe away until it had slipped off. Lee then traced his way back up to Amanda's mouth, kissing her fervently, eliciting more moans of pleasure from Amanda while her hands played in Lee's hair pulling him forward to intensify the kiss.

Sighing slightly, Amanda pulled back ending the kiss as she smoothed her hands down his chest until she reached his waistband and tugged his shirt free. She returned her gaze to his face and slyly removed Lee's tie and tossed it across the room with a seductive laugh. Lee smiled and started to move towards her but she shook her head, demanding he stay still. He struggled to comply as he watched Amanda slowly undo each of his buttons and tease him by softly kissing the newly exposed skin. The heated looks she sent him and the sensations of her hands and lips on his chest caused Lee to want Amanda as though this was the first time they'd ever made love. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally released the last button and moved her hands back up his chest to push the shirt off his arms so it could fall to the floor.

She stood back as Lee kicked off his shoes and socks and unbuckled his belt. He was aware of Amanda watching him intently as he undressed, her eyes roaming over every inch of his well-toned body as he removed his dress slacks and boxers in one smooth motion. As Lee lifted her in his arms, Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head to meet his lips in a fiery kiss. Lee laid her down on their bed and covered her body with his as her negligee rolled up between them, rubbing softly against his skin. Lee ran his hands across the thin material, across her stomach up along her rib cage towards her breast, his fingertips grazing the sensitive bud which set off moans of pleasure. "Oh, God, Amanda! You feel so good!" Lee breathed against her neck. Lee became more and more aroused as her body rubbed against his and she hooked her legs around his back; making him long for the feel of her naked skin.

"But, I need to feel YOU." Lee murmured as his lips moved against her. While Lee leaned up on one elbow, Amanda quickly pulled off the silk lace and tossed it across the room towards the window.

"Is that better?" Amanda asked as she watched through hooded eyes as Lee covered her body with his.

"Much better."

Lee kissed Amanda fully on the lips while his hands lingered in her hair before capturing her hands and gently pinning them above her head. He continued to explore her body with his mouth, gently nipping at her shoulder before lavishing attention on her nipples; teasing them with his tongue and bringing each one to a stiff peak. Amanda's back arched, giving Lee plenty of access to explore each breast fully. He released her hands and caressed her feverishly; moving down her rib cage, his mouth following behind. Lee hooked his fingers in the silky panties pulling them down Amanda's legs. His mouth tasted the soft skin along her thighs and his lips enjoyed the sensitive flesh, while his fingers explored the very depths of Amanda's being, stroking in and out of her slowly until she was trembling with desire. Amanda whimpered Lee's name over and over again; while her body spasmed against his hand; Lee covered Amanda's lips with his and kissed her passionately—his tongue darting inside and mingling with hers.

Amanda caressed Lee's back, touching the smooth lines then moved further down, grasping his buttocks as their bodies swayed together.

His moan turned into a sharp intake of breath as she reached between them and grasped his erection firmly between the palms of her hands. "Amanda!" Lee growled against her lips as the feel of her hands and the rest of her sweat-slicked body rubbing against his threatened to overwhelm him. She broke their kiss with a laugh and stroked his length making him incapable of coherent thought. _Amanda's touches were making him lose his mind—he needed her and he needed her NOW. _ Lee moved Amanda's hands away and entered her, their bodies rocking in rhythm as she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. As Amanda urged him on, sensation upon sensation flooded his body and Lee continued to thrust; pushing and pulling himself in and out of her heated core until he felt Amanda's inner muscles clench, her body stiffen then release. It was then and only then that he allowed his own release to come.

Gradually Lee became aware of his surroundings as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

"Lee, oh, my gosh!" Amanda gasped against his neck.

"Amanda!" Lee groaned, his body cooling down. "I missed you!"

"Oh Lee, I missed you, too!"

"I love you, Amanda!"

"Lee, I love you too!"

Lee rolled over on his back and pulled Amanda against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Lee, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Amanda?"

"I just realized something, have you had anything to eat?"

"I had a snack on the plane, but that's it."

"I kept dinner on low in the oven. I could fix you a plate," Amanda offered but didn't move.

"Later," Lee said as he kissed her cheek and pulled the covers over them.

"Good," Amanda answered contently.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning came too quickly after another night of passion filled bliss. They reluctantly rose and got ready for work in the quiet of the house, as they stole kisses and loving touches, distracting them from getting out the door by their usual time. They arrived at IFF with only a few minutes to stop by their office before heading down to the conference room for the morning staff meeting.

The meeting went as expected with nothing new or significant to report that concerned them. As it concluded, Billy asked Lee and Amanda to stay behind. While the other members of the team filed out, Lee and Amanda glanced at one another; both shrugged their shoulders to indicate they hadn't a clue what Billy wanted.

Once everyone else was gone, Billy said, "Lee, I need a recap of your New York trip; Amanda doesn't need to stay for that part, but I need to talk to the two of you, about your paperwork."

Lee looked from Billy to Amanda. "Amanda does an excellent job with the paperwork—" Lee began.

"Yes, Sir, I usually do the paperwork!" Amanda interjected.

"Yeah, I know, and I appreciate it; since you've been here, Lee's paperwork has been perfect." Billy almost smiled at the thought of Lee's paperwork in the past. "But, Amanda, there seems to be a problem. Some of the latest documents you've turned in have been, well…"

_Lee was surprised, he'd never seen Billy hesitate, but then again there was rarely a reason to reprimand them for something so mundane, at least not since Amanda was his partner._

Billy continued. "To be honest, Amanda, the last reports handed in have several errors. Usually, your paperwork is flawless."

"Which ones exactly are we talking about, Sir?" Amanda asked.

"The things you handed in while Lee was away."

_Maybe it was just because she was missing me! _Lee thought to himself.

Amanda flushed with embarrassment and she momentarily looked away from Billy and Lee. "Sir, I'm sorry. If you return the files to me, I'll make the corrections right away."

"Thank you, Amanda!"

Billy handed her the file folder that was about an inch thick.

Amanda stood and took the files from Billy's hands. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"No, that's all for now, Amanda!"

"Okay, Sir! See you later, Lee." Amanda headed towards the door. Lee stood up quickly and held the door for her and then sat down at the conference table next to Billy.

"Okay, Billy, now that Amanda has left, be honest with me, was there something else that you wanted to discuss with me," Lee paused, "besides my New York contact?"

"What makes you think I wanted to talk to you about something else?" Billy asked.

Lee shrugged his shoulders and looked at Billy expectantly.

"Okay, you know me well enough. I just wanted to know how things are going with you and Amanda."

"What do you mean?" _Lee suddenly remembered that he and Amanda never did talk about what was going on with her while he was away. He'd been well, distracted and then after, spending time with her was more of a priority. Besides, she seemed fine now._

"I don't know, although, I can't put my finger on it, Amanda has been a bit off, a little distracted the past few days," Billy answered.

"Since when?" Lee wanted to know.

"Since you left."

"Hmm, I know what you mean, she was certainly distracted when I spoke to her over the phone. But when I got home the other night, she seemed fine, more herself."

"Perhaps, she missed you."

"Maybe…," Lee commented with uncertainty.

"Or maybe she misses Mrs. West and the boys," Billy stated as he tried to suppress a laugh. "The boys are with their father and Mrs. West is away, isn't that right?

"Thanks a lot, Billy!" Lee said indignantly but grinned in spite of himself. "They just left Thursday, but then again-"

"I'm sure she missed you and the rest of your family," Billy said after he let out another laugh before adding, "It's just so not like her to have so many errors in her paperwork. That's why I wanted to check in with you. You know I think of the two of you as my extended family."

"I know Billy! We feel the same. Thanks for your concern."

"Now, about your contact…"

Lee opened up his file folder and referring to his notes, spent the next thirty minutes running down the situation with Vincent T. Mitchell, his New York contact who also worked for Ralphmore Hotels which was one of the largest chains in the country. Vincent thought that something illegal like drug smuggling was going on in one of the main branch offices and he insisted on passing the information to Lee in person. After meeting with him, Lee felt reasonably certain that Vincent's instincts were correct and needed further investigation.

"Good work, Scarecrow! I'll get the approval for the New York safe house and let your contact know that we have his back, and we'll do everything we can to protect him."

"Thanks, Billy!"

"And, Lee, please do let me know how Amanda is doing. She has plenty of time banked if she needs to use it."

"I will. Thanks!" Lee said as he stood up and moved towards the door. He paused and turned back to Billy. "What about Amanda's cases, did she work on anything special Thursday and Friday?"

"No, she's been 'spring cleaning' since shortly after you left."

"Oh, no, Billy! You sent Amanda on those?" Lee asked.

"Well, Lee, I had to have her do something, and I wanted to be careful about who I paired her with while you were away. Besides, our caseload has been so busy; we were late doing them this year!"

"Francine would have been good for her to be partnered with —" Lee started.

Billy cut him off. "You know very well that Francine was on a deep undercover assignment and will be back tomorrow! Besides, Amanda is very good at spring cleaning. She seems to have a knack for getting extra information and helping us figure out the wacko organizations from the legitimate ones."

"Yeah, I would say that was true! But, ugh—" Lee scratched his head, "But, Billy. You know what? That's probably it. You know some of those places that are out there. And it's the holidays, too! Maybe something happened at one of them that spooked her a little bit," Lee said as they both headed out of the conference room towards the elevator.

"Really Lee, Amanda spooked? Amanda always loves to jump right in," Billy said with a chuckle. Lee could still hear the laughter as he waited for the elevator while Billy headed to his office.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the Q-bureau, Amanda held the receiver to her ear and listened intently to what the caller on the other end was saying. "Okay, I'll try to get there as soon as I can."

"Get where as soon as you can?" Lee asked Amanda once she'd hung up the phone.

"Oh my gosh, you startled me! I didn't realize you were back," she stammered then rushed on. "I just need to pick up some things from the church. I donated a few items that didn't sell for the fundraising bazaar that took place last month." After Lee gave her a quizzical look, Amanda continued, "If I don't get them soon, they'll be thrown out."

"Oh, I thought you were done with that already; well, I just assumed that you would have taken care of that while I was away."

"Well, Lee, I can't do everything! I just forgot," Amanda snapped.

Lee felt like he had been slapped. "Amanda, I didn't mean it that way," Lee hastened to assure Amanda as he perched himself on the edge of her desk.

She flushed. "Lee, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Are you okay?" Lee asked as he looked at Amanda, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Just a little tired, I think."

"You should be, from this weekend," Lee winked as he reached out and kissed her on the cheek. "But, honestly, even while I was away, you seemed rather testy. I'm concerned about you and just between you and me, so is Billy."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "You are right, Lee. I have been feeling out of sorts. Maybe it's just the end of the holiday blues or something like that."

"Amanda, if it was something more like you weren't feeling well or something happened while I was gone, or I mean something about your health. You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Sweetheart, of course, I would."

"You promise?" He looked her straight in the eyes, looking for confirmation.

She met his gaze and smiled, "Yes, Lee, I promise!"

"Okay." He wasn't completely convinced.

"But I am okay. Honest." She touched his sleeve to reassure him. "I guess I better get to fixing this paperwork." She turned her attention to the folder on her desk.

"And I have some phone calls to make."

Lee stood up and walked over to his desk and settled into his chair. He glanced at her thoughtfully before turning to his Rolodex and flipping through its cards before making his first call. They worked quietly for almost an hour; Lee alternated between making phone calls and using the computer to cross-reference the new information he had gleaned while Amanda typed. Lee started to notice Amanda's eye straying several times to look at her watch.

Finally, by the fourth time, Lee asked, "Amanda, why do you keep looking at your watch?"

"Am I looking at my watch?"

"Yes, Amanda, why do you keep checking the time?"

"Oh, no reason!" she replied sharply and went back to typing.

Lee looked at her and frowned. He grabbed the notebook and pen off his desk and started towards the door. "I need to talk to Billy. I'll be back soon." He left without her responding.

When Lee returned to the Q-Bureau, Amanda was gone along with her coat and purse. Amanda was usually very good at leaving him notes, and they were normally somewhere easy to spot, like taped to the computer. He noticed that the typewriter still had a page, from a report Amanda hadn't finished. After not finding any clues to her whereabouts, Lee called down to Mrs. Marston's desk and asked her whether Amanda had left or not.

"Yes, Mr. Stetson, she did and she left you a message. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know you were back in your office." Mrs. Marston said right away upon hearing Lee's voice. "I must have been on the phone when you returned, and I didn't see you."

"It's okay, Mrs. Marston, I went to the Q-bureau using the back way."

"That would make sense."

"So what did Amanda say? What was the message?"

"She said that she was just going out for some air and that she'd be back shortly. And not to worry about her."

"Did she say exactly where she would be going, to get air, I mean?"

"No, she didn't say." Lee could imagine Mrs. Marston now shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, thank you! If she comes back in, can you make sure to call me if she goes down to see Billy instead of coming straight to our office? It's really important."

"Yes, Mr. Stetson, I'll make sure to do that!"

_Don't worry about her! Just how in the hell am I supposed to do that? _ Lee asked himself. _Seems to me that's all I've been doing since the very first day I met her._

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lee was downstairs in the bullpen with Billy and one of the stuffed suits from the legal department discussing the possibility of getting a search warrant for Ralphmore hotels. Truth be told, discussing was too polite a word. Lee argued, cajoled and postured through gritted teeth but Harold the Lawyer would not budge.

"Look Harold," Lee stepped closer figuring he could use his size to intimidate him.

Harold raised his hand to silence Lee and, with an infuriatingly bland smile, explained in the same tone a teacher would use on a six-year old. "Now, Lee, no judge is going to sign a warrant on the hearsay of a witness who insists on remaining anonymous and 'thinks there may be something illegal going on'. You have no corroborating evidence and no indication that anyone is in immediate danger or that there is a credible threat to the security of this country. So the answer is no. We are not going to pester a judge in the middle of holidays to sign a warrant that has no merit."

"Couldn't hurt to try," Lee muttered.

Harold responded, "Yes, it can and that is why-"

Lee was distracted by movement in the corridor and interrupted, "Hang on a second!"

He left Billy and Harold and strode quickly to the plate glass doors, barely giving the MPs time to open them.

"Amanda! Wait up!"

She stopped in the hall but did not turn to face him.

"Amanda, where have you been?" Lee demanded as he caught up and stood in front of her. "I was worried sick about you."

"Lee, I just needed some air and I went for a walk! Didn't Mrs. Marston tell you?" Amanda retorted, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Yeah," Lee said exasperatedly. "She said you went to get some air. But where did you go?"

She sighed, "Lee, I just went for a walk; nowhere specific. Look, I know I'm on the clock but I didn't think it would be such a big deal just to run out for a moment!" She crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"Run out for a moment? It was not only a mo-" Lee stopped as he saw how upset she was and how people were stopping what they were doing and starting to watch them with interest. He started again with a quieter voice, "Amanda, of course, you can get some air. I didn't mean anything...but I was surprised to find you gone when I came back." Lee touched her arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she craned her neck to look back through the glass walls at Billy and Harold who were staring at them. "Who is that man with Billy?"

"That would be Harold," Lee said with disdain.

"Harold from Legal? The same Harold that Francine describes as having 'less personality than ranch dressing'?"

"The one and the same," Lee grunted.

A small laugh bubbled up and her posture relaxed. She reached out and touched Lee's hand. "Poor Lee, no wonder why you are in such a bad mood!"

Not noticing his mouth drop open in surprise, Amanda continued, "Look, I really do need to get back to the Q-Bureau and finish fixing the last report so I can get everything to Billy as soon as possible." She gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Good Luck, Lee. If anyone can do it, I know you can."

Lee watched her walk away dumbstruck. _Was he the one overreacting? He didn't think so, but she was making him begin to doubt himself. _He mentally counted to ten and took a few deep breaths before he returned to Billy and Harold to fight a battle Lee already knew he had lost before returning to the Q-Bureau where God only knew what Amanda's emotional state would greet him when he arrived.

Even though Lee was not successful in getting Harold to agree to the warrant, the next twenty minutes were not a complete waste of time. Lee now had a better idea what burden of proof was necessary to get one issued. And, truth be told, Amanda was not completely off base when she attributed his foul mood to his latest run-in with the legal department. But something was definitely going on with her and figuring it out was now his number one priority.

Shaking off the last remnants of irritation from his meeting, Lee opened the door to the Q-Bureau and stepped in. "Hi Beautiful, I'm back! Did you miss me?" He gave her an exaggerated wink as he passed her on the way to his desk.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Amanda replied as she leaned back in her chair and let out a satisfied sigh as she worked out the kinks in her neck. She glanced at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's almost one o'clock already! That took way longer than expected, but I can guarantee the reports are finally perfect!"

_Lee wisely refrained from pointing out that she would have been done much sooner if she hadn't disappeared earlier. _Amanda gathered all the papers and placed them in the original file folder before giving Lee a quick kiss on the check. "Be right back, Handsome!"

Because of her mercurial mood and odd behavior this morning, Lee couldn't help adding, "Promise?"

She gave him a confused look and said, "Of course, I'm just going down to see Billy." She shook her head and gave a little laugh and headed out the door.

Sitting down, Lee glanced towards the closed door after Amanda left before he returned to making phone calls. He was in the process of placing the phone on the receiver when she returned smiling and empty-handed.

"You want to get some lunch?" he asked her as she sat back down at her desk.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and make sure I've caught up on everything, maybe start some filing..."

"But, Amanda-"

"Lee," she interrupted him. "If we can get all caught up on the year-end paperwork, maybe we can take a few days off."

"Okay-" Lee began cautiously as he searched her face, trying to gauge her mood. "That is a great idea but you really should stop and get something to eat."

"Yes, Mother!" she teased. "I tell you what, Lee, how about you bring me back a sandwich?" Amanda asked as she stood and moved over to his desk. "And a small salad maybe."

Lee had been expecting an argument and was pleasantly surprised at how easily she agreed. "I will on one condition," he said, also standing so that he was directly in front of her. "You take a break, and we eat here in the office, no phone calls, no interruptions."

She snickered while moving closer to Lee and looped her arms around his neck. "No interruptions? I like the sound of that-just the two of us!" Amanda said, nuzzling his jawline.

Lee groaned as her teasing was starting to affect him. "We can even lock the door!"

Amanda smiled and nodded. "Oh, I really like the sound of that, Mr. Stetson!"

Lee kissed her on the lips lightly, then stepped back and gazed at her for a moment. "I'll be right back, Mrs. Stetson!" Lee said as he grabbed his winter jacket and stepped out of the office for a quick lunch run.

Amanda carefully listened to Lee's footsteps fading away and waited until she heard the elevator doors close before she walked over to the coat rack to grab her purse. She unzipped the main compartment and cautiously slid her fingers in a tear in its lining to retrieve the note she had picked up earlier when she stepped out for some "air." She spent several minutes memorizing the message when the phone rang, causing Amanda to flinch. "You have to stop calling here!" Amanda hissed at the caller on the other end of the line. "What if Lee had answered the phone?" She glanced worriedly at the door. "Does it have to be now? Okay, okay, okay!" Amanda said, then quickly hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amanda grabbed her purse from her desk, and her coat and scarf from the coat rack and rushed down the stairs towards the lobby.

"Mrs. Stetson, leaving again so soon after you just got back?" Mrs. Marston asked, eyeing Amanda warily.

Amanda struggled into her coat as she approached the desk. "Yes, Mrs. Marston, can you please give Lee another message for me?"

She looked Amanda over and huffed, "As long as this doesn't become a habit. I am not a messenger service."

"Of course, Mrs. Marston!" Amanda answered nervously.

"Well, what should I tell Mr. Stetson this time ?"

"Ummm, can you tell Lee that I had an errand to run, I ran by the church. He'll know what I mean. And I'll be back shortly and that I'll just get something to eat while I'm out and not to worry about the car because I'll take a cab." Amanda rummaged through her purse and then put her hands in her pockets and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. "Aha! Here they are! Don't want to go outside without these!" She smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Marston.

Amanda hurried over towards the exit and called behind her shoulder, "And please tell Lee that I'm really sorry about lunch."

"Okay Mrs. Stetson," Mrs. Marston said, frowning slightly at Amanda's retreating back when she noticed a small card on the floor that hadn't been there before. She called out, "Mrs. Stetson! Wait! You dropped someth-" but Amanda was already out the door. She stood to try to catch her attention and thought better of it; she instead picked up the offending paper off the pristine floor and placed it to one side of her neatly organized desk and went back to sorting through the stack of the daily mail.

Amanda pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the pale wintry light. She shivered and adjusted her scarf against the damp cold while glancing around to see if she was being watched from any of the windows. Satisfied she was alone, she started walking in the opposite direction of the parking garage entrance; her heels clicking purposefully against the freshly shoveled pavement. When she turned the corner and was out of sight of the Agency, she looked for a cab to hail. She was grateful that IFF was close to a busy street, so she did not have to wait long for one to pull over. Once inside the taxi, Amanda rattled off an address and asked that the driver wait for the return trip and that she'd tip him handsomely for his trouble.

***SMK SMK SMK***

In a tastefully decorated office on the third floor of an unremarkable post World War II building, Amy Todd sat at her desk and studied the open appointment book. She scanned the empty seating area around her and spoke into the phone. "Yes, Mrs. Miranda Steadman is on the schedule." She gripped the receiver and her knuckles whitened under the pressure. "Yes…yes, she should be here shortly! Of course, I'll do that!" She was quiet as she listened to the caller's voice and with a final, "of course!" replaced the handset on its base, and stared at it, frowning, her musings interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. She pasted a professional smile on her face before buzzing in the next client.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Brown," the receptionist said to the short, plump woman who walked in and stood at the counter to sign in. "Abby will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Mrs. Brown replied as she took a seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amanda settled in the back seat of the taxi cab and watched the dimly lit shapes through the frosted window go by. The driver wasn't the talkative type, and she let her mind wander; the movement of the cab and the flickering shadows were hypnotic. She was still deep in thought when the taxi suddenly came to a stop.

"Ma'am, we're here. Do you know how long you will be?"

Amanda startled. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed out loud as she looked down at her watch and tried to figure out how long she might be as she stared at the meter. "I know that I mentioned that I'd pay you extra to wait, but I just realized it might take longer than I had anticipated." She wiped the condensation from the window and noticed that there was a taxi stand at the hotel down the block. She squinted at the meter again and rummaged through her purse and handed the driver a ten-dollar bill from her wallet. "Oh, I see there is a taxi stand...I'll just call for a cab when I'm done here."

The driver grumbled as he started counting out dollar bills.

"No, no, no!" Amanda quickly interjected. "Keep the change! I'm sorry to have troubled you."

The cabdriver's gruff demeanor changed. "Thank you! I hope your errands go well."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, and Happy Holidays!"

"You too, Lady!"

She exited the taxi and watched it drive down the street and turn the corner.

Amanda glanced around her surroundings a few times before she started walking because, although, she was fairly confident she hadn't been followed, she needed to be sure. The whole side of the street was lined with similar-looking buildings and a little more than halfway down the block she came upon the ten-story beige and white brick building she needed. It was a plain-looking building, and even the tinted dark glass on the second and third-floor windows did not make the building appear any more remarkable. The first floor windows were clear, and the small entryway that led to the manned security desk could be seen from the street. Amanda entered the revolving door and was immediately greeted by the stocky uniformed man with dark brown skin and a bright smile upon his face that seemed out of place with the interior around him. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Steadman!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Pen." Amanda made her way to the desk and signed herself in. "How are your kids doing with the new puppy?"

"The kids adore her, but the Missus—not so much! Princess Leia chewed up one of my wife's good shoes and dug up three plants."

"Oh, no!" Amanda laughed sympathetically. "Hopefully your girls can tire the Princess out before she does too much more damage!"

"For everyone's sake, I hope so, too! Princess Leia starts obedience training on Saturday and not a moment too soon. Do you want to see some pictures?"

Amanda hesitated, "Normally, I would love to, but I am running a little late. Maybe another time?"

"You bet!" he replied. "See you later, Mrs. Steadman."

"Okay, see you later, Mr. Pen." Amanda walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' arrow.

The doors slid open, and Amanda stepped out of the elevator. She glanced at her watch with a frown and purposefully strode down the left-hand corridor towards Room 304 which was at the end of the hall. Amanda memorized the locations of the other businesses on the floor; a property management company, an accounting firm, a personal injury lawyer, a real estate company she had never heard of before and several financial planners; just in case she had to include them in her notes. All the doors looked identical, with only the words on the small brass plates differentiating them from each other.

Room 304 was unique, it had the same small brass nameplate as the others, but its door was mauve instead of steel grey, and it was the only business that also had a welcome mat outside of its entrance. She stood there for several seconds, staring at the door before the sound of the elevator motors engaging brought her out of her trance and she rang the buzzer and waited to be let in.

"Hello, Mrs. Steadman!"

Amanda smiled at the thin blond lady seated at the reception desk. "Hello, Miss Todd. Thank you for being able to fit me in last minute."

"Remember, you can call me Amy!" She smiled warmly at Amanda. "Luckily, with the holidays, we are not booked as fully as we usually are. In fact, both Carol and Abby can see you today."

A small, irrational frisson of fear snaked up Amanda's spine which quickly dissipated. "Oh, both Abby and Carol? Is that normal?"

Amy leaned towards Amanda and whispered conspiratorially, "Just between you and me, I think Carol is bored. We've been rather quiet over the holidays, and there will be no extra charge." In her normal voice, she continued, "Can I get you a coffee, tea or lemon-infused water, Mrs. Steadman?"

"Water would be lovely, Amy. Thank you."

Amanda took the paper cup of water, glanced around the waiting room and chose to sit in the green plush velvet armchair that was directly under the 'Chrysalis Consulting - Women Helping Women' calligraphy stenciled on the wall rather than the other five chairs around the room because it gave her a clear view of the entire area. What she had first thought was overbearing with the lavender-scented candles, silk flowering plants and dusty rose-colored walls with floral wallpaper trim the decor was now calming, even soothing for her. Yes, it was a restful place, and Amanda was grateful she could come here.

She checked her watch again and then turned her attention to the neatly stacked pile of magazines on the glass table in front of her. _Sunwest Living Magazine_ was on the top, and Amanda shook her head with a wry smile and quickly turned that one over. She still wasn't eager to think about her mother going away with Mr. Conrad for a weekend that included Rebecca Fantasy lingerie. She instead grabbed a recent copy of _People Magazine_ and flipped to the story of Bruce Springsteen and the E-Street band.

"Mrs. Steadman, Carol and Abby will see you now." Amy gestured slightly behind her to one of the smaller rooms off the seating area.

Amanda put the magazine back on the table, finished drinking her water and dropped the paper cup in the garbage before standing and walking past Amy's desk to the side door that was now open.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"What?" Lee asked Mrs. Marston a little later. "Amanda went out again?" Lee questioned as he stood by her desk after returning from running out to get something to eat. He was carrying two paper bags, one in each hand. _Why in the hell would she run out when we decided that I would bring food back and that we'd have a quiet lunch together?_

With apparent annoyance in her voice, Mrs. Marston answered in clipped tones, "Yes, Mrs. Stetson stepped out again and told me to make sure I gave you a message." Mrs. Marston turned to her notepad, "She said to tell you that she had to 'run a quick errand' and that she was taking a cab. And once she was done; she'd grab something to eat while she was out but that she'd be back very soon," she finished as she looked back up at Lee.

"And, she didn't say where she was going specifically?" Lee asked.

She gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, she said something about the church; she said you would know what that meant." Mrs. Marston commented, looking up at Lee expectantly.

"Okay, thanks!" _That's just great! What in the world was he going to do with two sandwiches?_ Lee turned to leave but then spun around for a moment and said, "Mrs. Marston, do you want a sandwich? It's turkey and cheese on wheat bread, mustard and lettuce along with a side salad, Italian dressing on the side. Oh, and a chocolate chip cookie." Lee said, nudging the bag towards her.

A look of surprise and pleasure came over Mrs. Marston's face, "Thank you, Mr. Stetson! Thank you very much!" She said, as she reached out and took the paper bag from him.

"Oh, Mr. Stetson? I almost forgot," she called out, and Lee stopped and turned back toward her. "Your wife dropped this on her way out. Could you give this to her, please?"

Lee turned the card over in his hand before he tucked it in his jacket pocket. "I'll make sure Amanda gets it back."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Mrs. Stetson okay? She seemed a bit distracted earlier."

Lee flashed her a rueful smile, "She's fine, a bit tired maybe, but she's fine." He then jogged up the stairs so he could eat his lunch, alone.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Forty-five minutes later, Amanda emerged from Carol's office, looking a little pale and unsteady on her feet. Amy Todd handed a slip of paper to Amanda. "Mrs. Steadman, I booked your next appointment, here is the reminder slip, if it is not convenient for you or you need to cancel, please call me at the office."

"Thank you, Amy," Amanda said distractedly.

Amanda exited the office, a slight frown upon her face as she headed towards the restroom. Several minutes later, after splashing some water on her face, she came out of the bathroom and immediately collided with the janitor who was outside the door with his equipment and cleaning supplies. As she stumbled into the pushcart, her purse fell out of her hand and onto the ground.

"Lady, are you okay? Let me help you," the janitor said as he and Amanda both reached down at the same time to retrieve her purse nearly bumping heads.

"Thank you," Amanda said. "I can't believe what a klutz I am!"

"No problem, lady! Totally my fault," came the janitor's reply as he put the wet floor cones down and went to clean the bathroom.

Amanda carefully straightened her coat and smoothed her hair and took the elevator down to the lobby. She returned to the security desk. "Bye, Mr. Pen," Amanda said as she signed out.

"Bye, Mrs. Steadman, see you next time and have a great day."

"You, too!" Amanda said as she headed towards the exit, stopped and glanced at the clock. "Oh, my gosh!" Amanda said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Steadman?" The security guard asked, standing up and moving towards her, concern written all over his face.

"Oh, I just didn't realize how late it was, and I need to get back to work. I took a cab here. At first, I'd asked the driver to wait for me, but then I thought better of it and told him not to wait, now I don't know what-." Amanda finished in a rush.

"Mrs. Steadman," the security guard said soothingly, "there is a taxi stand down the street. You should be able to get a cab there quickly, or I can call one for you."

"Oh, that's right, silly me, I remember noticing it when I came in. Thank you, I'll just grab one there." Amanda flashed the security guard another smile.

"You're welcome!" The security guard returned her smile and headed back to his desk.

Amanda exited the building and walked to the front of the taxi stand she'd seen earlier and got in the next cab. She waited until they had driven several blocks away before she opened the note she received from the janitor. Amanda carefully placed the piece of paper in her purse along with the other one she'd received earlier that morning and zipped her bag and hoped the information she was able to pass to him during their 'collision' was enough so this whole sordid mess would be over soon. She had the cab pull up directly in front of IFF and drop her off, double-checking that she had everything with her before paying the driver and exiting the vehicle. Once inside the agency, Mrs. Marston quickly told her that Lee was looking for her. Amanda took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

Chapter 8 will post soon.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lee was hunched over the computer in the Q-bureau when Amanda walked in. She barely had her foot in the door when Lee jumped up and headed towards her. "Amanda, where have you been?"

"Oh, didn't Mrs. Marston give you my message?"

"Yes, I didn't know you meant to go by the church today; I would've gone with you or went and picked up the items for you." _Why didn't she just pick up the stuff earlier when she went to get some air?_ Lee thought to himself.

"Oh, it's alright—as it turns out," Amanda lifted her hands, "none of the items were ours anyway. There was some mix-up. Apparently, Mother had already picked up our items," she said in her Amanda-style ramble.

Lee looked at her with unease, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know; you have been acting, well, you know, strange."

"Lee, I'm fine," she assured him and then reacted to his dumbfounded look, "What?"

"Well, Amanda, don't you remember," Lee continued at the puzzled look on her face, "we had plans for lunch…you know…to eat in, no interruptions."

"Oh, my gosh!" Amanda said knitting up her eyebrows and covering her mouth with her hand in surprise. "Lee, I totally forgot!"

He opened his mouth to further pursue the matter, but asked instead, "Okay, so what did you get to eat?"

_Oh, in her rush to get back, she forgot to pick up something. _"I, ummm, ran out of time and didn't get anything." Amanda stammered.

"Oh, hell! I gave your sandwich to Mrs. Marston; but here, you're lucky, I have half of my sandwich and chips left. You can have those." Lee said as he handed the saved items to her.

"Thanks, Sweetheart!" Amanda gratefully accepted the food from Lee with a genuine smile and a touch of his arm with her hand.

Lee took a peek at Amanda who had also started eating her food while she skimmed through some files. _What in the hell was going on with her?_ Lee stared at her for several more minutes before he turned back to his computer.

***SMK SMK SMK***

The remainder of the day, Lee kept one eye on Amanda as he tried to focus on his case. Amanda worked diligently on paperwork, yet she seemed preoccupied. He resisted the urge to pressure her with more questions, and she seemed content to work quietly at her desk. Lee half expected another errand to pop up, but to his surprise, Amanda remained in the Q-bureau until late in the afternoon. That's when Lee realized just how very tired and weary he was feeling himself and was very ready to go home.

"Amanda, it's five o'clock," Lee called out to Amanda, who was in the vault. "Let's call it a day and get out of here."

Amanda put away the file she had in her hand, closed the file drawer and locked the vault. "I like the sound of that." After gathering up her coat and purse, she took Lee's arm, and together they headed out the door. Amanda waited in the lobby while Lee popped downstairs and told Billy that he and Amanda were leaving.

As they walked to the parking garage elevator, Amanda stopped and asked, "What is it, Lee? You look annoyed."

Lee ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Ahh, Billy wants everyone in a little early tomorrow so we can get all the yearend reports to accounting by noon. And this week is supposed to be our quiet time before everything picks up again."

Amanda gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, poor Lee! Luckily for you, your very organized and logical-minded wife has almost all her paperwork done and maybe could be convinced to help you out with yours."

He flashed her a dimpled smile. "Really, do you think she would do that for me?"

"Let's just say, I will put in a good word for you," she responded with a knowing smile.

After leaving the Agency, they decided on some take-out Chinese food and then headed home; the ride was unusually quiet, both absorbed in their own world. Lee thought about Amanda's behavior during the day. And even now, during the drive, she appeared to be distracted, barely saying anything and even then, only responding when Lee said something. Lee convinced himself he was making way too much out of this._ After all, Amanda was allowed an off day, once in a while. Maybe by the time they were settled in at home, Amanda would act a little more herself. _

Once they were home, Lee started up the stairs to change his clothes. He called back, "Hey, do you want to watch something while we eat?"

"Sure, just let me go and wash my hands," Amanda answered.

Lee threw on a pair of old sweats and a faded blue t-shirt and went back to the kitchen.

Amanda took the food containers from the counter and Lee carefully balanced the cutlery and a couple of glasses on the plates as they headed down the hall towards the family room. While Amanda sat down and dished out the food, Lee walked over to the cabinet and picked out two movies and turned to Amanda and asked, "Which one should we pop in?"

Amanda studied the tapes he was holding. "Oh, _Bringing up Baby_ or _The More the Merrier_? It is so hard to choose." She smiled at him as she considered. "Mother and I did go to that Cary Grant film festival a few months back, so how about _The More the Merrier? _ It's been a while since I've seen it."

Lee inserted the tape in the VCR and sat down next to her.

"Amanda, I-" Lee began.

"Lee," Amanda interrupted, putting her fork down, and turned to face Lee. "I'm sorry about today if I've seemed off-I'm a little worn out."

"Amanda," Lee began, reaching out and touching Amanda's arm, "it's okay. Really." Lee took a good look at his wife while she ate. Come to think of it; she did look rather drawn. Her face was flushed; her eyes sagged a little and most of the make-up she wore that morning at the start of the day had lost its glimmer and shine. Usually, she retouched it around the middle of the day, but today she hadn't; a_nother thing that was out of her normal routine_. "No offense, Amanda, you do look tired. I'm worried that you are trying to do too much. You do know that I'm here for you if you need me? Please let me help with your errands or whatever is wearing you out." Lee said as he slid his hand down her arm and gently touched her hand.

"Of course, I know that. Perhaps I am overdoing it a little." Amanda answered quietly as she entwined her fingers with Lee's. They remained that way for a few minutes before releasing their hands so they could continue eating.

When they finished, the meal, they were content to snuggle in each other's arms while they continued watching the movie. Amanda was so much more relaxed than she was earlier and laughing at the antics on screen, he decided it was not the time to talk about what was bothering her. _The feel of her in his arms was just too good; her laughter was echoing in his ears and vibrating against his chest, which made him almost believe that he had imagined her strange behavior from earlier. He really hoped that Amanda would tell him what was going on soon and would let him help her. _

By the time the movie ended, Amanda was asleep beside him, with her head resting on his shoulder. Lee looked at her for several minutes before he kissed her on the forehead, picked her up, and headed towards the stairs.

Once she was settled beneath the covers, Lee realized the remains of their supper were still left in the family room. He sighed and went back downstairs and threw out the empty take out containers, rinsed their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He went back to the bedroom and saw that his clothes from earlier were thrown haphazardly over the armchair. He debated leaving them there and dealing with them in the morning, but he was trying to make an effort for Amanda's sake. _He knew how important keeping things neat and tidy were to her._ He took his wallet from his pants and placed it in the nightstand drawer, and grabbed a couple of hangers to properly hang up his suit. As he held up his jacket, he suddenly remembered the card that Mrs. Marston had given him earlier. He fished it out of the pocket and studied it for several seconds and made a mental note to call the number in the morning. He retrieved his wallet and slipped the card inside and returned it to the drawer. Stripping down to his boxer shorts, he threw his sweats and t-shirt into the hamper and crawled into bed next to his peacefully sleeping wife. "I love you, Amanda, Goodnight," Lee whispered as he snuggled closer against her, kissing her gently on the lips.

***SMK SMK SMK***

The next morning, the shrill sound of the phone ringing brought Amanda straight up in bed. Momentarily, she looked around the room then snatched the phone off its cradle when it rang a second time. "Hello?" _Oh, my gosh!_ Amanda thought to herself as she realized that she was only dressed in her undergarments and still had her makeup from yesterday on. "Why would you call here this early?" Amanda almost hissed into the phone as she looked over at Lee who was on his side of the bed, his chest rising and falling, still in a deep sleep. "No!" Amanda said sharply into the phone.

Authors' Notes: A shout out to our lovely Betas, Tracey Tierney Arcieri and Karen LaManna, for proofreading, giving feedback and being very patient through multiple edits. Any mistakes that have crept in despite their efforts are ours and ours alone and we take full responsibility for them. However, this is the last chapter that Karen will be part of the beta team; she has been a tremendous help in the past several months. Cindy and I wish her the best of luck in future endeavors.

A big thank you to you, the reader as well. Your continued support and willingness to go on this journey with us is more appreciated than you can know.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Amanda?" Lee rolled over towards her. "What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with both hands.

"You have the wrong number!" Amanda said into the receiver just before replacing it on the base. "Sweetheart, go back to sleep!" Amanda said as she went to get up, but Lee mumbled incoherently, reached out for her and pulled her close to his side.

Amanda chuckled lightly and kissed him on the lips before slipping out of his embrace.

"Amanda, what time is it?" Lee looked around at the nightstand and let out a groan. "Please tell me you aren't getting up now?" The red numbers on the radio-alarm clock only confirmed the accuracy of the darkness outside.

"I'm only going to the bathroom."

"Good," Lee said groggily, and he pulled the covers back over himself as he lay back down and closed his eyes. Several minutes later, when she wasn't back in bed; he sat up and called out, "Amanda?"

When there wasn't a response, Lee threw off the covers, stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. He rapped his knuckles on the door and slowly opened it just as Amanda had finished buttoning her blouse and was now stepping into a skirt.

Lee rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I thought you were coming back to bed."

"Oh, well, I decided I'd go ahead and get dressed after all."

"But, it's so early," Lee said as he stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand.

"You know what I was thinking," she began while she fixed her skirt, "that I could go into work now and beat the morning rush and that you could meet me later. You take your car, and I can take the Wagoneer."

"Amanda, exactly why do you need to go in at this ungodly hour?"

"Don't you remember, Mr. Melrose asked us to come in early? I have filing to do, our year-end stuff to get done-" Amanda stammered as she moved past Lee.

"We have plenty of time before anyone expects us," Lee said moving behind her, gently touching her arm, his eyes bright, a smile upon his face; causing the dimples in his cheeks to come out.

"Look, Buster, you know we have work," Amanda admonished turning around towards him as she reached out and kissed him on the cheek.

Lee used his best wheedling tone, "I know, but I thought we'd at least get to remain in bed-" He wagged his eyebrows at her to make his meaning clear, "together a little longer."

"Nice try! Look, you go back to bed, and I'll meet you at IFF."

"Amanda!" Lee called out, but she was already heading down the stairs. "I'm pretty sure Billy didn't mean this early!" Lee groaned as he stood in the doorway several more minutes contemplating whether or not he should go downstairs and continue this conversation. He looked at the clock again and climbed back into bed; closing his eyes in a futile attempt to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, he got back up and threw the covers off; thinking _what the hell!_

Lee stepped into his slippers and grabbed his robe to ward off the morning chill and headed down the stairs. "Amanda, I was thinking, I might as well—"

His words were cut off in his throat when he saw that she was at the closet door, her coat on and her purse swung over her shoulder.

"Oh, hi, I just grabbed some food to take with me; I'll get some coffee at work."

"Hey, if you wait, we can go in together after all."

"That's okay, Lee, I'll see you at the office. Maybe we can have lunch together. Bye!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and rushed out the door, closing it behind her.

"Amanda!" And then the next thing he knew, she was gone before he could say another word. He started to open the door, but realizing he was still in his boxers and robe, headed back up the stairs to their bedroom. As Lee took off his clothes and got in the shower, he thought back to the phone call. _There was one thing that he hadn't wanted to give any thought. _ _Was it really a wrong number? _He struggled to remember exactly what it was Amanda said when she answered the phone-something like 'why would you call here this early' or did he dream that? If he didn't know better, he'd think she was speaking to someone she knew. A horrible thought entered his mind, and he quickly pushed it aside._ Not Amanda, not his Amanda! But what if_—Lee let the "what if' hang there, dangling in the wind;_ why else would someone call their house so early in the morning?_ He told himself he was being paranoid and quickly finished his shower, got dressed, and started down the stairs. He was almost at the bottom when he realized that his car keys, along with his wallet, were in the nightstand. Swearing and taking the steps back up two at a time; Lee snatched up his keys and wallet then returned to grab his coat and headed out into the cold, dark, early morning.

Lee's first priority became getting to IFF and making sure Amanda was really there. The universe seemed to conspire against him as he caught every red light trying to leave their neighborhood; with THAT call and the mystery phone number weighing heavily on his mind. Not caring that he was going to have to justify the cost of the mobile phone call to Billy and the accounting department, Lee took advantage of a particularly long stoplight and dialed the number on the card Mrs. Marston handed him the day before. By the third ring, he was about to hang up when a male's voice came across the line and said, "Hello?"

Taken aback by the voice, Lee barked into the phone, "Who the hell is this?" The phone went dead leaving Lee momentarily stunned. _Who was that? The voice sounded familiar but-_a car's honk behind him caused him to refocus; placing the receiver back down as he proceeded through the intersection towards work.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Lee pulled up to the agency, he was aggravated and angry, yet relieved to find Amanda's Wagoneer outside. He was still thinking about the two phone calls and wondered if they were related. _Lee had the distinct feeling that the voice on the line was someone he knew; someone familiar_-" Lee's thoughts were interrupted as he entered the Agency. Expecting to see Mrs. Marston, he was quite surprised to find someone else at her desk. "Good morning, Ms. Jones'," Lee said as he glanced down at the young woman's name tag. He'd seen her around the office before but he didn't remember her name. "Mrs. Marston, isn't in yet?"

"She's running late, Mr. Stetson...has a doctor's appointment...she won't be in til later this morning." The young woman answered, giving Lee a bright smile as she grappled with the memo pad in front of her, nearly dropping it on the floor.

_If Amanda had been with him, Lee thought, she would have teased him mercilessly about the effect he had on women who didn't know him very well. _"Thanks, I will pop down later when she is back." Lee said briskly then started towards the stairs.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stetson?" came Ms. Jones' hesitant voice.

Lee paused at the foot of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Do you know," Ms. Jones' stuttered, "today's password?"

"Oh, it's unicorn!" Lee said absentmindedly as he continued up the stairs.

"Thank you Mr.-" But he was already gone. _Stetson? Too bad he was wearing gloves when he came in, so she couldn't check his left hand. Where had she heard that name already, from this morning? _The secretary thought to herself; her face dropping as recognition set in.

Lee was relieved to find Amanda in the office sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee, a banana, and a half-eaten Danish on her desk along with a few files already set before her. But he was still in a foul mood from earlier this morning, and the drive in, and he hadn't been able to shake it off yet.

"Hello!" Amanda said as Lee stepped into the office. "You got here pretty fast!"

"Uh, huh!" he grunted.

"Did you even have time for coffee?"

"No, actually I didn't, but I see you made some already," Lee said grumpily as he glanced towards the coffee pot.

"Yes, I did!"

"Thank you!" he said, with some bite in his tone.

"You're welcome," she said ignoring Lee's gruff mood and continued working. Lee lingered at her desk and watched as she gathered the files that needed to be put away. She looked up at him as he continued to hover; and gave him a questioning look. "Lee, is something wrong?"

"Amanda, Mrs. Marston-" Lee started as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the white card that Ms. Marston had given him yesterday, "found this number you dropped yesterday and gave it to me to give you...but I had forgotten about it until this morning."

Amanda's eyebrows wrinkled up as she looked up at Lee and then at the card, carefully studying it. "Lee, I don't know anything about that card. Is she sure I dropped it?"

"She seemed to think it was yours when she talked to me yesterday-" Lee began but then cut himself off.

Amanda looked puzzled, confusion written all over her face. "No, it's not mine. I've never seen it before. Maybe someone else dropped it." Amanda suggested and thought for several moments; racking her brain to see if the card seemed familiar.

_He started to say that he phoned the number but then thought better of it, realizing how bad it would look. It was possible that it belonged to someone else because a lot of people did come through the foyer every day. Maybe he was making a big deal over nothing. __Her confusion over the card seemed genuine. _"Well, you're probably right. Maybe I will check with her later and see who else it could have been." Lee replied as he placed the card back in his jacket pocket.

"That's a good idea," Amanda murmured and then turned back to her work.

Lee walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. Knowing how strong his wife usually made it, he took some cream from the fridge and added it to his cup before he settled down at his desk and wondered what he could accomplish this early; seeing that most of the places he needed to call were not open for at least an hour.

Lee glanced over at Amanda a few times, to see how she was doing and the progress she was making.

Lee sighed and figured he could at least get a start on updating his notes about the Ralphmore hotel chain. He pulled out the spare typewriter, put in a sheet of paper and started to type using the two-finger 'hunt and peck' method that he was famous for.

He was deep in concentration before he noticed the rhythmic tapping of typing from Amanda's side of the office had stopped and she was looking at him and smiling.

"Lee, do you want me to type up your paperwork for you? It shouldn't take me long."

"I don't want to pull you away from your work. Don't you have more typing to do for Mr. Melrose—"

"No, all finished. I don't mind. I wouldn't have offered if I minded."

_Lee felt a glimmer of hope for the first time today. _ "It's only a few handwritten pages of notes."

She laughed, "I doubt that, but just give them to me when you're ready."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime, you can make it up to me later-and I'll see what I can do with that chicken scratch of yours!"

"Hey!" Lee admonished.

"Watch it Buster, or you'll be back to typing your own report!" Amanda said dodging the balled up piece of paper that Lee tossed towards her head but purposely missed so it landed on the floor next to her. She picked it up and threw it back towards Lee, just grazing the top of his head.

"Your aim is getting better, Mrs. Stetson!" Lee laughed and booted up the computer. After getting the 'box' warmed up, he began doing some research.

"It's much better than yours," Amanda answered back saucily causing him to let out another chuckle.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Several miles away at Chrysalis Consulting, tensions were running high.

"No! No! No! It's too risky!" Abby, insisted as she wrung her hands and paced the small room as the other two looked on.

"We have been waiting for someone like her when we set the practice up. She is a goldmine and going to be worth more than all the others combined," Jonathan, an impeccably dressed slim man in his mid-thirties, explained patiently to Abby in the same tone he would use to address a small child.

Abby blurted out, "But she is using an alias! Why would she be using an alias unless she suspects us?"

Carol looked at her younger sister with disdain then down at her expensive pants suit, removed a piece of lint and glared back at her sister. "Abby, you are so naive. The women here don't give their real names, and we don't press them about it. It is the reason they feel safe with us. And with her line of work-of course, she isn't going to be announcing who she is and what she really does."

Jonathan was firm. "We are going to stay the course with Mrs. Stetson."

"But, Jonathan!" Abby pleaded.

"No buts, Abby. The pieces are now all in place and this is going to pay off, better than we had even hoped."

"Carol?" Abby practically begged, looking at her sister for support; her voice quaking, betraying her nerves.

"Whose idea do you think it was?" Carol asked, placing her arm around Jonathan's shoulder, rubbing her hands across his back as Abby felt chills up her spine. _What in the world had she allowed her older sister to drag her into this time?_

***SMK SMK SMK***

Lee felt his mood lighten after getting off the phone. T.P. Aquinas was finally back in town and agreed to use his considerable connections to dig into the Ralphmore Hotels organization. Lee glanced over at Amanda's desk and saw his neatly typed paperwork finished on top of the other files she was working on and could hear her moving around in the vault. He stood up and moved towards its entrance and saw that Amanda's hands were in the file cabinet drawer, and her back was towards the door. Lee stepped in quietly and placed his arms around her. "You know, you didn't greet me properly this morning," Lee said into her ear.

"No?" Amanda shivered, but with a smile in her voice. "I didn't, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Then let me remedy that," Amanda turned around so that she was in his arms. "Good morning, big fella!"

"Good morning, beautiful!" Lee said placing a kiss on Amanda's lips.

"Well, hello!" A familiar voice said at the entrance of the Q-bureau.

.

.

.

.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amanda and Lee froze at the sound of Francine's voice in the doorway.

"Hello, Francine!" Lee said remaining where he was; after all, they were married and had been for more than six months now.

"Good morning, Francine!" Amanda sighed as she moved out of Lee's embrace and headed towards her desk and sat down; Lee continued to lean against the vault door with his arms crossed and glowered at the unwelcome intruder.

"It looks like it is a good morning for the two of you!" Francine smirked.

"Well, it was until you showed up," Lee muttered under his breath. Out loud, he asked, "Francine, did you need something?" He already missed the feel of his wife in his arms as well as the morning banter; especially after having such a miserable start.

Francine smiled at Lee's remark and raised an eyebrow at the thunderous expression on his face. She handed him a file folder. "Billy asked me to bring this information to you. He said that it's important for a case you are currently working on."

"Thanks, I need it to help me with a problem one of my New York contacts is having."

"Yeah, I heard a little bit about that situation from Billy—he works for the Ralphmore Hotels, right?"

"Yes, he does."

"Damn, I guess that means I won't be staying there anymore, and their restaurants are known for having the best desserts—they have the most amazing chocolate soufflés." She sighed dramatically. "Eating one is almost as good as playing back-" Francine stopped herself and said instead, "Uh, once you've looked it over, Billy wants you to come down and see him."

"Thanks, I'll be down shortly!" Lee replied.

"Well, I am going to leave now-don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or maybe I should say, 'don't do anything I would do!' Ta ta!" Francine sailed out of the room laughing.

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, Mrs. Stetson, for once I agree with Francine." Lee's dimples were on full display.

"Which part-the not doing anything she wouldn't do or the part about not doing anything she would do?" Amanda quipped. "Because rumor has it you are pretty well acquainted with both."

"I, uh-" Lee put his finger in his collar that was suddenly feeling tight. He looked over at her and realized she was teasing him. "I plead the Fifth!"

"Smart move!"

"Hmm hmm!" Lee said moving back towards Amanda. "So where were we before Francine so rudely interrupted us?"

"I don't know-" Amanda said slyly.

"You don't? Why don't I refresh your memory then?" Lee leaned down towards Amanda, their lips mere inches apart when they were jarred apart by the shrill ring of the telephone on Amanda's desk.

"Urgh!, Sonofa-"

"Lee!" Amanda interrupted with a gurgle of laughter and twisted out of his arms to answer the phone. "Hello, IFF, Amanda speaking…well hello, T.P!…no you are not calling at a bad time." Her eyes twinkled, and Lee groaned in frustration. "Hang on; I'll transfer you to his line."

Lee shook his head at the lousy timing and went to his desk and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, TP! Tell me you have something for me."

"Leezo, my friend! Not much on Ralphmore hotels but once I started digging a little deeper I found the force behind the brand. Very fascinating family, the Worthingtons-they could star in their own soap opera-a real Peyton Place."

Knowing how his friend loved to spin a tale, Lee interrupted, "Just hit me with the highlights, then."

T.P. continued as if he hadn't heard Lee's plea, "Kenneth Worthington II is the patriarch of the family and the face of the business, though he is mainly a figurehead now as he is too busy divorcing his third wife and planning his nuptials to wife number four who is almost forty years younger than him to run the day to day operations. Kenneth Worthington III, the only son of Kenneth Worthington II and his first wife Ann-now deceased-is his pride and joy and is now C.E.O. of the company."

Lee interjected, "So you think the son is involved in drug smuggling?"

"Now you would think that would be an easy question to answer."

Lee shut his eyes and struggled for patience, knowing that T.P. would eventually get to the point.

"So while the father adores his son, the word is Junior doesn't have the brains to pull a covert operation like the one your contact is talking about; got tackled too many times when he was a second-string quarterback of his college football team if you catch my drift. The kid actually had some talent, but a torn anterior cruciate ligament in his senior year kiboshed his sports career. He graduated with mediocre marks in Communications and immediately took a position in his doting daddy's company."

Lee started idly flipping through the file that Francine had passed him and pulled a few photos that warranted further study.

"So not his son, then? Maybe someone else in the company."

"Well, I didn't say it wasn't his son, Lee."

"T.P.!"

_T.P. was clearly enjoying stringing Lee along._ "Now **Jack Taylor-Worthington **might have possibilities."

"Jack, who's Jack?"

"Jack is the illegitimate son of Kenneth Sr. and one of his many mistresses. Jack came to live with the Worthington's at the age of ten when his mother died in a car accident. Ann never accepted him and made his life and her husband's life miserable until she passed away from cancer. Jack actually runs the company behind the scenes while his older half-brother schmoozes with the politicians and Hollywood types and gets all the publicity and most of the credit for how well the company is doing. My sources tell me that when Ken Senior passes away, Ken Junior is going to inherit the bulk of the estate and Jack will get a small monthly stipend which doesn't sit too well with him. Since Jack has been involved, Ralphmore Hotels has been quietly buying up properties along the east coast, including in the DC area. I will fax a list of them to you."

There was a quick rap on the glass of the Q-bureau door and Francine poked her head back in.

"Is the coast clear, you lovebirds?" Francine called and then lowered her voice as Amanda gestured her head towards Lee, who was on the phone. "Amanda, I was wondering what you were doing for lunch today?" Francine asked quietly with a sideways glance towards Lee.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"I thought maybe we could go to lunch, just the two of us; I wanted to get your opinion about something."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have another commitment I can't get out of," Amanda answered.

Francine looked disappointed but then asked hopefully, "Well, how about tomorrow?"

"I think that will be okay-" Amanda answered back hesitantly, but then more brightly, "Yes, that should be fine."

Lee hung up the phone and raised an eyebrow at Amanda's response.

"Okay, let me know if your schedule changes and you can have lunch today," Francine responded and then said, "I'll see you two later," Francine said as she exited the Q-bureau leaving him and Amanda alone again; Lee regarding her; now completely perplexed. As far as he knew, they had no pressing engagements for the rest of the day.

"So, what do you have going on today?" Lee queried moving to stand near Amanda's desk once Francine had left.

"Oh, just need to pick up a few things," Amanda said lightly as she headed back towards the file cabinet.

"Yeah? What kind of things?" Lee was becoming suspicious! _Here we go again!_

"I have to run by the fabric store, grab some new thread for the sewing machine," Amanda threw her hands up in the air. "Just some errands! You DO know about those, don't you?"

In his opinion, picking up thread didn't sound important enough to pass on lunch with Francine, especially not for Amanda, who was always willing to help someone. _And besides, she and Francine had become so close now._

"Amanda?!"

"Look, I don't really have anything particular to do, but I don't feel like going to lunch with Francine today, either, okay?"

_Snapping at him for no reason? Lying to Francine? And lying to him as well? What the hell? "_You could've just told Francine that, normally, that's what you would've done."

"Today, I didn't feel like it-" Amanda said defensively. She drew a deep breath as she huffed, "And you know what? Stop being so controlling! Ever since you got back from New York, you have been questioning my every thought and move. I don't want to have lunch with Francine today and it really isn't any of your business. I don't need your permission, Lee! I don't need to justify myself to you. Stop smothering me!"

Lee felt as if he had been slapped in the face.

_So much for having a good day! _He thought to himself. "Fine!" Lee snapped back as he flipped the file folder back open and viewed the photos he had pulled from the stack. "Now, we're getting somewhere!" Lee muttered.

"What, Lee, did you say something to me?" Amanda asked.

"No, I didn't say anything," Lee said tersely. "I'm going down to see Billy."

"Okay—" Amanda paused as if to say something more stopping Lee in his tracks. She looked at him then shook her head and turned back to her work.

When no further words were forthcoming, Lee exited the room with a resounding slam.

Amanda turned towards the door and stared for several minutes and while contemplating whether or not she should chase after him, the telephone rang. Amanda paused before lifting the receiver and hesitantly said, "Hello, Q-bureau," and let out a sigh of relief once she realized that it was only Susan in accounting needing her to come and grab some paperwork from them. As she replaced the receiver back on the hook; her wrist began to itch; she reached up the sleeve and began rubbing it; and while doing so, noticed a faint bluish bruise along the inside of her arm. As she headed downstairs, Amanda lightly rubbed her fingers across the bruise; a brief sliver of memory flashed through her mind as she remembered another bruise from earlier in the week. As the elevator doors opened and she stepped into the hall bewildered. _Just where could she have gotten those bruises?_

.

.

.

.

.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lee spread the contents of his file on top of Billy's desk.

"See, here!" he pointed at one image. "This is definitely Ivanov and Lukovich-the self-described сводник–they could get anything for anyone if the price was right."

Billy whistled as he peered at the photo. "This is serious. They haven't been seen in over 18 months-rumor has it that they had finally crossed a line and Moscow had them 'permanently retired'. Now they turn up in New York at a 4-star hotel. Who are the other two?"

"I have the ID department working on it now, but from T.P's conversation, I wouldn't be surprised if Jack Worthington is the blond guy with them. I am not sure who the tall redheaded woman is though."

"If the ID guys fall short on identifying her, we'll get Ernie on it. Thankfully, that is one guy who never takes a vacation."

Billy watched with a combination of amusement and increasing concern as Lee continued to pace back and forth while running his fingers through his hair. It didn't take a genius to realize that something more than this case was bothering him.

"Lee!" Billy said. "Please sit down before you wear a hole in my carpet."

"Billy, it's just that I don't understand Amanda—"

"Lee, I love Amanda as well, but I must confess that sometimes I find it difficult to understand her myself," Billy said with a chuckle.

Lee glared at Billy; his boss, friend, and confident.

"I'm only joking," Billy said. "Go on."

"I mean, I don't understand the way she's been acting lately." Lee went on to explain her temper, her irrational behavior, and how she was snapping at him for the littlest thing and how she lied to Francine.

Billy opened his mouth to say something funny about the situation, but one look at Lee's face told him that he was very much worried about Amanda and definitely was not in a laughing mood.

"It's none of my business at least not _yet_, but is there any chance that Amanda could be," Billy paused then continued and gave a quick gesture with his hands, "you know, expecting?"

"Expecting what?" Dumbfounded momentarily before saying, "Oh, no...she's definitely not pregnant." _Lee knew this because only last week, he and Amanda had been talking about it._

"Just a thought," Billy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Something to do with her cycle, counting and safe days or something like that," Lee said, his eyes scrunching up in confusion, "she tried explaining it, but it made little to no sense to me." Lee threw up his hands. "But there has got to be a reason she's acting this way. She has me half-convinced I'm the one going crazy." He looked at Billy. "I'm not making something out of nothing, am I?"

Billy took a moment to think about the past couple of weeks. "Lee, remember I also noticed when you were gone that she was distracted, not her usual focused self. And there were mistakes in her paperwork, so I don't think your concerns are unfounded. Maybe she is overstressed; overworked. Like I emphasized before, maybe she needs to take some time off."

"Maybe—I can try and talk to her about it; maybe we could both go away for a few days," Lee suggested as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We might be able to arrange that," Billy agreed.

"I honestly don't know. Hell, we've been more stressed in the past; more than anything that we are doing now. Is there something else that we're missing; some other case she is handling, besides the spring cleaning?"

"No, Scarecrow," Billy acknowledged. "Just the spring cleaning, that's all, and she already typed up and turned in her reports for each of those locations."

"That has to be it-something there that she isn't telling us about."

"Do you really think so? That doesn't sound like Amanda at all."

"I know, Billy, it doesn't. But I don't know what else to think."

"What has she been doing while in the office?" Billy asked.

"Catching up on filing, typed up my report from my trip to New York; fixed the paperwork that had errors, just stuff like that."

"We can see if there was anything in her spring cleaning report that suggested a red flag, but from what I remember when I scanned them; there wasn't anything fishy. And Amanda didn't say anything," Billy said. "Well, I can have someone from the steno pool pull the list of places she went to check out."

"But you know how Amanda's going to react if she thinks we're checking on her work," Lee said looking out into the bullpen.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I'll take full responsibility for it. We do random checking on our agents' casework, anyway. If nothing comes of it, then I have one less spot check to do in the upcoming year."

Amanda's accusations of him trying to control her, still rang in his ears, and Lee started to doubt himself. "Billy, Maybe I am over exaggerating. What if we wait and see how the rest of the day goes?"

Billy sighed, "Lee, you are a good agent, and you know Amanda better than anyone else. But because you are closest to her and love her, you will also make excuses to explain away her behavior to convince yourself everything is fine. Trust your instincts. If your gut is telling you something is not right with Amanda, don't ignore it. Whatever is going on with her, finding out sooner is much better than doing nothing until it is much too late and wishing you had acted when you had the chance. You have my full support and we don't need to make anything official unless it absolutely becomes necessary."

Lee nodded in agreement as he said, "And, then there is the little matter of a phone number that she said isn't hers...Mrs. Marston found it and handed it to me yesterday."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Billy asked.

"I think so Billy...you should have seen her face when I asked her about it, but then with her lying to Francine-" Lee trailed off. "I was going to check with Mrs. Marston later; she wasn't here when I came in this morning."

"Yeah, she had a doctor's appointment."

"Yes, that's what Ms. Jones said. I'll ask her as soon as I can if it is possible that someone else dropped it."

"That is a good idea and it wouldn't hurt to run a trace on it," Billy said. "What's the number?"

"Sure, wouldn't hurt," Lee acknowledged as he reached in his pocket and took out the number; he then recited the number while Billy jotted it down on the desktop calendar. Lee then returned the number to his jacket pocket. Sharing his concerns with Billy and having him take them seriously did make him feel better. "Maybe the number is related to another case." _Yet, he felt in his gut that this number was very important and that somehow it was connected to Amanda. He just didn't know how yet-_

"Got it!" Billy said as he placed the notepad and pencil down on the desk. "Try not to work yourself up too much Scarecrow! I know you are worried about Amanda but with Ivanov and Lukovich involved in your other case, I need you to try not to get distracted and take care of yourself. Be careful not to-

_The rest of Billy's words were drowned out as Lee's mind focused on the word careful. _

"_So, Scarecrow, you did well!" _

"_Hmm?" Lee questioned, then with recognition of what was being said to him, Lee replied: "Yeah, don't I know it!"_

"_But Lee, old buddy, I'd be careful if I were you."_

"_Careful?"_

"Lee? You still with me?" Billy questioned, breaking through Lee's reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Lee said returning to Billy. "I'll be careful. Thanks, Billy!" Lee said and turned towards the door.

"You know I will always have your and Amanda's back!" Billy reached in his drawer and pulled out the bottle of antacids and hoped to God he wasn't dealing with another burnout case. Or worse.

.

.

.

.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amanda stepped out of the elevator just as Lee walked up after leaving Billy's office.

"Amanda, hi," Lee began hesitantly.

"Hi, Lee," Amanda replied quietly.

"Where are you off to?" Lee asked. "Not that you need to tell me," he hastened to add.

"To accounting-" Amanda answered her smile hesitant before she said, "Lee, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just feeling under so much pressure from everyone."

Lee returned her smile with one of his own, one that allowed his dimples to show. "I'm sorry too. It must have seemed like I was giving you the third degree in there." Lee replied as he took one of her hands in his and kissed it. Their eyes met and held, causing Amanda's smile to grow even broader.

"I can go with you…to accounting…if you would like me to, that is...then we can head back to the office together," Lee said his hand lingering on hers.

"Okay. That would be nice," Amanda responded shyly.

"Why if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Spy, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Dr. Smyth singsonged, coming up the hall from the opposite direction. 'Not to worry Scarecrow and Mrs. Scarecrow! There isn't anything in the regulations that say you can't kiss Mrs. King—I mean Mrs. Stetson while you are at work," Dr. Smyth said, as Amanda and Lee looked towards each other in bewilderment. "But just make sure that's all you're doing Scarecrow and Mrs. Stetson! Just because you two have been to the chapel doesn't mean that you have preferential treatment around here, at least not in my eyes!" He jeered as he took several puffs from his cigarette.

Amanda chose to ignore his comment and greeted him warmly as usual. "Good morning, Dr. Smyth," Amanda said.

"Is it a good morning?" Dr. Smyth questioned. "I can't say that I'd noticed."

"Dr. Smyth!" Lee acknowledged his eyes narrowing. "So much for being grateful for our saving his life!" Lee muttered just under his breath.

Amanda gently nudged him in the side with her elbow without Dr. Smyth seeing her.

"I was just about to head to the Q bureau for a little chat kiddos-you two got a minute?"

"Oh, Sir, did you need something?" Amanda asked.

Dr. Smyth turned his back to Amanda. "I hear that the Missus has had errors in her report." Dr. Smyth answered, looking towards Lee. "Had to go back and retype quite a few of them from what I hear."

"She's right here, Dr. Smyth," Lee responded through gritted teeth." Why are you talking as though she isn't here?"

"Yes, Dr. Smyth, that's true." Amanda acknowledged quietly.

"No disrespect meant—Mrs. Stetson," Dr. Smyth began. "But your little boo-boos not only reflect badly on the reputation of the senior agent, which in this case is your husband, but also of the entire Agency. "

"What? You have to be kidding me! There is no way that Billy bothered you with something so trivial and asked you to talk to me...us." Lee spat his nostrils flaring, cutting Dr. Smyth off.

"No, but I know everything, whether Billy tells me or not. Sometimes, I think you forget who the head honcho is around here."

"What does it matter?" Lee questioned. "Everyone makes mistakes now and again; besides; normally, Amanda's work is flawless!" Lee said, his temper rising steadily every second; surprised that even Dr. Smyth would have this kind of conversation in public.

"Let's see to it that the little lady can keep up with her responsibilities. That your personal lives aren't affecting your work, thus trickling down to the agency."  
"Billy spoke to Amanda about it already and we know all too well our responsibilities-" _Lee spoke up for Amanda. Lee glanced a curious eye at Amanda, to gauge how she was taking Dr. Smyth's comments, but her expression was bland._

"Just keeping you two on your toes. I've been in your corner in the past," Dr. Smyth ignored Lee's barely contained snort, "but if you are having problems working together and keeping up with your tasks, I'll have to cut your apron strings," Dr. Smyth said.

Amanda, who had been standing quietly trying at all cost to contain her temper and self-control, looked livid at this last comment. "Apron strings?!" Apron strings indeed! Dr. Smyth," Amanda said finally, her eyes bright with indignation, "how dare you to be so... so rude-to Lee and me and right here in the hall," Amanda sputtered, her chest heaving "where any and everyone can see and hear this conversation. As Lee just informed you, Mr. Melrose already had a conversation with me about the errors in my reports, as he should. But Mr. Melrose was not as nasty as you are right now. And that since my four-plus years of working here, that was the first and only time he has ever had to speak to me about my work." Amanda took a quick breath and continued before Lee or Dr. Smyth could stop her. "And I assure you that Lee and I can handle our partnership just fine. Now, I suggest that you find something better to occupy your time with and allow me and Lee to get back to our work!"

A chill ran up Lee's spine. _Even he was surprised by Amanda's bold statement. He had never heard Amanda talk to anyone like that before. And although he was stunned, __he was glad she was standing up for herself, __though with the events the past few days, he wondered how concerned he should be with her outburst. It took all the restraint he had to keep a smile from appearing on his lips._

Dr. Smyth appeared almost frozen as his face turned crimson; as he looked around him then back at Amanda. "I didn't know you had it in you," he said before he proceeded down the hall. "But watch your step, Mrs. Stetson and make sure this doesn't become a habit, capisce?" He called behind him.

By this time, Billy had stepped out of his office to see what all the commotion was about. He was used to hearing Lee and Dr. Smyth get into confrontations, but it wasn't until he heard Amanda's voice that he'd become concerned and stepped out to see what was going on.

"Amanda! Lee! Everything alright?" Billy asked, shooting her an uneasy look.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Amanda started. "I don't know what came over me."

Francine who had been in the bullpen, was now standing next to Amanda, was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, Amanda, I can't say that he didn't have it coming but I must admit that I'm surprised," Billy said quietly but turned towards the bullpen at the others who were openly laughing and snickering. "Okay, people! Nothing to see here! May I remind you that you are still on the clock-now GET BACK TO WORK!"

Amanda's face was flushed, her arms were at her side. She looked around at the bullpen then back at Lee, Billy and Francine before she strode down the hall.

"Lee-" Billy began but Francine cut him off quickly. "Lee, Billy, I'm on it."

"Amanda!" Francine called out, walking briskly behind Amanda so she could catch up to her. "Oh my, Amanda, first errors in your reports and now this—you blow up at Dr. Smyth in front of the entire office, I might add. No excuses, grab your coat, we are going to lunch NOW!"

.

.

.

.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The hostess led Amanda through the crowded, noisy restaurant to where Francine was seated. She gratefully shed her coat and placed it on the coat rack beside the table.

"Well, I am impressed, Francine-I never can get a window seat, no matter what time of day I come. Did you have to bribe or blackmail the owner?"

She laughed. "One of the perks of being in the business as long as I have. Let's just say I helped the family out of a tight spot."

After a quick scan of the menus, they both ordered chicken Caesar salads, and when Amanda asked for water only, Francine interrupted her, "A small carafe of your house white, please."

At her friend's nonplussed look, Francine said, "Oh come on! With the day you've had?" She heaved a sigh and nodded in agreement and the waiter wrote down their order.

"AND two glasses of waters, please," Amanda added.

Once the waiter was gone, Francine looked directly at Amanda and asked, "Is everything okay with you and Lee?"

"We're fine. Why?"

"Just oh, never mind!" She waved her hand across her face.

"What is it, Francine?"

"Even though I saw you two in the vault—"

"Yeah?"

"It seemed to me that there might've been some tension between the two of you." She looked at Amanda expectantly.

"And, what else? What aren't you saying?"

"Well-" Francine began but stopped to allow the waiter to set their water roughly down and place two wine glasses along with the carafe on the table before he walked away. They both looked at the bottle and the empty glasses and giggled. Francine muttered, "Good help is so hard to find," and poured the glasses of wine and passed one over. "I might have heard some talk around the office about how things between you and Lee weren't so good; that they'd be surprised if you lasted much longer."

Amanda blurted, "You can tell whoever it was that they have no right spreading nasty rumors, that they are wrong and they couldn't be further from the truth!" She took a calming breath. "Though I must admit, since Lee came back from New York, we have been butting heads a bit more than usual." Her face brightened. "But, all relationships have their ups and downs, and it isn't anything we can't work through."

"I'm glad to hear that-" Francine sighed with relief but then said, "Well the other rumor going around is that the reason you are acting so moody is because you are pregnant."

Amanda started choking on her water. "What!?"

"Well?"

"No! I am certainly NOT pregnant!" She paused and did some mental calculations. "Definitely not!" And to prove the point, she took a large sip of wine.

"They are bored little people with boring little lives." Francine shrugged her shoulders. "But you have to admit, Amanda, you have been acting strangely lately. For example, let's take the way you told off Smyth today, though long overdue, was something Lee would pull, not you. Even Lee would've thought twice about it. So what's up?"

Amanda tried to explain, but she just couldn't get the words she wanted out. "I don't know Francine. I am just tired."

Francine looked at her appraisingly, noting the circles under her friend's eyes. "Just tired? Physically or mentally?"

"What are you insinuating?" Amanda's voice started to rise.

Francine glared at the people who were beginning to take an interest in their conversation until they turned away and she lowered her voice. "Look, I know how hard it is to be a woman in this business, it's like you have to do everything at least twice as well as the men for them to think you are competent-and on top of that, you are also juggling your family as well. It is so easy for burnout to sneak up on someone without them even noticing. We do have people at the agency you can talk to if you need..."

"Look, Francine, I know you mean well, but I'm not burnt out."

"In this business, you just never can tell."

"Thanks for your concern but-"

"In other words, butt out of your business?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Amanda hastened to add, looking around the small restaurant.

Francine also scanned the room and shrugged. "Now for the real reason, I asked you out to lunch."

"I thought it was to hassle me about how I am losing it and I can't handle the stress of my job anymore."

Hurt quickly flashed across Francine's face before she schooled her features. "Yes, I probably deserved that shot." She looked down at her hands for a moment; concentrated on the rings on her right hand and then said, "Amanda, I know that I used to be a bit of a...well...pain, but I truly do care for you and Lee-If I want to be honest here, you're one of my closest and dearest friends."

"I know Francine, I know! I feel the same way." Amanda said touching her hand. "So, Francine what did you need advice about?"

She waited patiently for Francine to continue.

"How do you do it? How do you balance your personal and professional life when you are seeing someone you work with?"

Amanda took another sip of wine. "Well, according to the office staff, we are not handling it very well."

"Amanda!" But Francine could tell there was no bite in her tone so, she continued. "It mostly has to do with me and Leatherneck. I mean Nelson. Seems silly to call him Leatherneck; since we are, after all, dating—" Her voice trailed off.

"Dating?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Well seeing each other, rather frequently," Francine paused before continuing. "He just asked me to go over with him to his relative's house for Christmas and frankly the whole idea of meeting his family scares the hell out of me."

Amanda stifled a laugh. "Christmas!? He is asking you to go with him _next Christmas_ to meet his family? No wonder you are a little freaked out."

Francine laughed. "Oh, God, No! Not next Christmas-this Christmas!" She continued at Amanda's confused look. "Every year, Nelson's whole family gets together the second weekend in the New Year to celebrate the holidays. The flights are cheaper and less crowded and they save a lot of money on gifts by shopping the post-Christmas sales. And in Nelson's family alone, there are six more siblings plus grandchildren. That's not even counting the aunts, uncles, cousins. Sheesh!"

"That is a large family."

"He says it gives everyone something to look forward to after the holidays and it is much easier to get everyone together rather than on the actual day."

Amanda laughed. "That actually is really smart. Though it is going to be hard to get used to you calling him Nelson rather than Leatherneck. So why the panic? What do you think, Francine? That he's going to propose?"

"No, of course not, but I do think it means he's getting rather serious."

Amanda gave that some considerable thought before she answered. "Yeah, that may be right! How do you feel about him?"

"That's the problem; I think I am getting serious about him as well."

"And?" Amanda asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, what do I do?"

"Francine, just go with it; and see where it leads you."

"You make it sound so simple!"

"Well-no one said it was easy, but it's all you can do is take it one day at a time."

Francine slowly nodded her head in agreement then reached out and touched Amanda's hand, "That gives me some hope. My track record for relationships hasn't been the greatest."

"Is Leath-I mean Nelson like any of the men you have dated before?"

Francine laughed at the thought. "Not in the least!"

"Then maybe that is a good thing." Amanda tilted her head and smiled. "I think you make an adorable couple."

Francine snorted. "More like, an unlikely couple."

"I think that title already belongs to Lee and me. And despite this little hiccup and all the work, it is worth it."

"That is some good advice, my friend. Thanks!"

"Anytime, Francine! Anytime!" Amanda said her eyes moving towards the door momentarily; then back to Francine.

"I know that I gave you a lot of grief when you first came on, but I'm glad you are here at the Agency."

"Me too, Francine!" Amanda agreed, her eyes almost becoming misty; Francine's misting over as well. "Don't go getting all emotional on me!" Amanda said dabbing her eyes with her napkin.

"Me, emotional? Never!" Francine said. She added, "You and I have come a long way. You do know that I'm here for you and Lee if you need something or someone to talk to—" Francine paused.

"Hey Ladies, let me know if you need anything else," the waiter said interrupting their talk and placing their food order down with an unceremonious clunk.

"Thank you!" They said in unison while Francine rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Amanda and waited to see if she would respond to her previous comment before the waiter arrived.

"Yes, I know," Amanda finally said. "I'll let you know if I do."

Francine got the impression that Amanda was about to say something more but instead picked up her fork and took a bite of her Caesar salad and then began talking about the boys.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Mike's Hot Dog truck was a well-known fixture of the area that Ms. Todd worked in. Even in the coldest of weather, every weekday from 11 AM to 3 PM, the street Mike was parked on had a lineup of workers that came for his 'dressed dogs'. They weren't necessarily the best hot dogs, but Mike was friendly, the prices were reasonable and it was a tradition as long as anyone could remember. By the time Ms. Todd stepped up to the counter, the lunch crowd had thinned out and she nervously placed her order, asking for a hot dog and the works which included pickles, onions, relish, mustard and ketchup, with a side order of fries. _What the hell? If she was going to blow her healthy eating, she might as well go all in; _she thought and added out loud. "And a Coke, please!" _Normally, she was a chicken salad and Tab Cola kind of gal, but it had certainly been that kind of day! _Once done placing her order, she pulled out several bills from her wallet and paid for her food.

Moments later, the custodian from her building walked up to the truck as well. He glanced at Ms. Todd and said, "Hello."

"Hi," Ms. Todd answered back and moved to the side to wait for her food and allow him to place his order. Once done, he turned to her and leaned against the counter. "How is your day going?"

"It was going pretty good," Ms. Todd answered back slowly, "but then-"

"Then what?" he repeated.

"Started going downhill-" she answered back.

"Oh?" He asked shooting her a look that only she could see. "Any chance of things getting better later?"

"No, not likely; it will probably become worse if anything."

His eyes focused more steadily on hers as he took in what exactly it was she was saying. "Sorry to hear that-" he paused as the cashier placed Ms. Todd's order towards her.

"I wish that there was something I could do-" he offered; then paused and stepped out of the way for another patron.

Thank you for reading!

.

.

.

.

Reviews very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Carol settled back into the plush seat of the limo and scowled. Her limited time with Jonathan was disappearing as he insisted on talking on the car phone to his insipid cow of a wife. And the fact that the limo had pulled to the side of the road, by a park mere blocks away from Chrysalis Consulting rather than going to his hotel room, further increased her irritation. She understood his need for discretion but it didn't mean she had to like it and at this rate, they would have no time alone before he had to leave. Becoming increasingly bored and impatient, Carol looked out through the tinted glass and the incessant tapping of her fingernails against the armrest stilled as her eyes locked onto a person across the street that she knew, the receptionist—Ms. Todd. She lowered the window to get a better look. _Interesting! A hot dog place for lunch? I thought she usually ate healthy food, like tuna, salad, baked chicken, stuff like that. Hmm!_ Hearing Johnathon's call finishing up, she moved to turn back to him but noticed that the tall man standing next to Ms. Todd was also familiar, another employee from the building.

"Okay, now where were we?" Jonathan asked, attempting to pull Carol across his lap, his lips grazing her neck as his hands ran down her arm.

"Look who I see!" Carol said pulling away from him to peer back outside the window.

"Who do you see?" Jonathan asked, leaning across Carol to peak out the slightly cracked window as well. "Ms. Todd?"

"Yes! And the janitor!"

"They are probably getting some food-it is lunchtime."

"Yes, Jonathan, it is lunchtime; but since when does she eat at greasy food places?"

"I don't know, it's not like we're with her all the time," Jonathan reminded her, trying to distract her by kissing her earlobe.

"And does she know him?" Carol pressed further.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jonathan responded with irritation, his hands becoming busy, moving just inside Carol's shirt. "They do work at the same building and most of the people end up here for lunch," he added huffily.

"Look-they're having a conversation," Carol murmured, her body reluctantly responding to Jonathan's touches.

He swore in frustration. "Maybe they are just making small talk, or they could be dating-for all I care," he said, his hands impatiently reaching under her bra. "Come here-that's enough talking! We don't have much time!" His mouth covered hers in a hot, searing, passionate kiss as his other hand ran up along her thigh just inside her skirt. She lifted her hips, allowing him to pull her pantyhose down. "That's more like it!" He ground out against her mouth.

"Oh, Jonathan!" she cried out when his hands sought what they were after; causing Carol to forget all about anything and everyone-at least for now.

Thank you for continuing to read the story!

.

.

.

.

Reviews appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Even though Ms. Todd was trying her best to conceal it, he could tell from the way she was holding onto her bag of food that her anxiety level was high. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it as another person came up to the food truck to place an order. He hadn't realized even though the lunch rush was over, just how busy it would be this time of day. He'd hoped he would be able to get more clarification from her before she returned to work, but it seemed more and more unlikely as customers continued to arrive. Suddenly he had a thought. He moved to the end of the counter, quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and jotted down a few words on it.

Although her mind was reeling, she managed to hold the bag steady without shaking too noticeably. She looked towards the janitor, wishing she could risk saying more than she'd already said and hoped he understood what she was trying to convey.

"Well, I better head back-" she said reluctantly.

"Nice chatting with you," came the reply from the janitor.

"Same here."

"Oh, here—" He said, reaching down and pretending to pick up the piece of paper. "I think you dropped this."

Her eyes drew a blank momentarily. "Oh, thank you!" Ms. Todd said as she shoved the paper inside her pocket without even a look.

"I hope your day improves," he offered kindly. He tried to think of something more comforting to say but couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't link them together, so he offered her a reassuring smile instead.

"Me, too!" She replied and turned to head back to the building, and as she did so, she noticed a familiar limo parked across from the hotdog stand. _Oh, damn, it couldn't be! What were they doing here, in the limo, at this time of day? _She looked back at the janitor, for help, desperately hoping to get his attention but his back was turned to her now; while he chatted to the cashier. She gripped the paper bag full of food with one hand while the other one held tight to her purse. She kept her head held high as she walked back to the building, her heels clicking across the ground rapidly; her breath catching in her throat. It wasn't until she was safely inside the building, in the empty elevator, before she released the breath she'd unconsciously been holding. She closed her eyes, focused on calming herself before pushing the 3rd-floor button, and the elevator doors closed in front of her. _Even as hungry as she felt before meeting with her contact, now, she wasn't so sure she'd be able to force down a single bite. _It wasn't until the elevator was moving a few feet before she retrieved the paper from her coat pocket. After reading it, she tore it into several pieces, then put them back. A simple message, but suddenly she felt steady once again.

***SMK SMK SMK***

The encounter with Amy was disquieting as well as disturbing. The fact that she insisted a week ago that he no longer have direct contact with her and then to signal him an hour ago that they needed to meet face to face, meant something spooked her badly enough to risk contacting him directly. He walked in the opposite direction, scanning the area to make sure _he _wasn't being followed, disengaged the car alarm of his late-model BMW, and slid inside. The absurdity of a janitor eating a hot dog and french fries in a luxury sedan was not lost on him, but there was only so far he was willing to go to maintain his ruse and to have to take the bus several hours each day was just asking too much. At least he had the foresight not to drown his food in condiments because the guy who took care of the detailing on the car would never let him live it down if there was mustard or ketchup on the seats.

He turned the ignition and set the heaters to full blast as he ate his lunch. _What a day! _He thought to himself as he sat back in the leather seat as he took several more bites of his hot dog; then munched on a french fry...No matter how many Michelin star restaurants he frequented when he was in Europe, sometimes one just needed a good old fashioned American hotdog. He'd almost forgotten just how good this could be; there was nothing like it in London. He carefully collected all the trash and wiped his hands with a napkin before reaching underneath the glove compartment and pressed a button that exposed a numeric keypad in the console.

Punching in the correct seven-digit passcode caused the latch on the passenger bottom seat cushion to release revealing a hidden compartment which housed a portable computer with a satellite phone and modem.

As he waited for it to boot up, he carefully considered what Amy Todd had told him earlier. And, more importantly, what she didn't tell him. He wasn't thrilled he had to use her, but she was the only way he could get access to Chrysalis Consulting. It took all his skills to coax and cajole her into helping. In the end, it was her sense of patriotic duty that caused her to finally say yes to working with him. But it hadn't been easy. Amy was naturally a very nervous person and was convinced at every step she was going to be found out. She was acting so suspiciously, that he worried she was drawing undue attention to herself and to him. And just when their arrangement started to yield results, she balked and told him it was too dangerous and she could no longer pass him the information he needed.

He always considered luck one of his greatest assets and it certainly was with him that day when fate intervened and put Amanda West King Stetson in his path. He recognized her immediately and it wasn't hard to convince her to pose as a new client so she could pass information to and from the unwilling receptionist. He thought the arrangement was going really well and only felt a twinge of guilt about deceiving Amy and a little more for not being entirely truthful about his motives with Mrs. Stetson.

But Amy's words continued to play in his head.

"_It was going pretty good, but then-"_

"_Then what?" he asked._

"_Started going downhill-" she answered back._

"_Oh? Any chance of things getting better later?"_

"_No, not likely; it will probably become worse if anything." _

That didn't sound good...something strange must be going on. _He hoped that the note helped her out, at least a little. _

He swore out loud as he realized what Amy was probably trying to tell him, that Amanda Stetson was in danger. He couldn't take the risk that it was simply Amy's paranoid imagination in overdrive. Now that he was thinking about it, he remembered Amanda's odd behavior on the phone that he had brushed aside and now he wondered if there was something more sinister behind it.

And then there was the matter of the early morning crank phone call on his private line that had made no sense. He had initially chalked it up to a belligerent drunk person dialing the wrong number-why else would someone phone and bark "who the hell is this?" And yet the voice was familiar…..very familiar indeed.

He swore again when he figured out who belonged to the irate baritone and could not fathom how he did not place the voice sooner. A very bad feeling was developing in the pit of his stomach and he grabbed the phone and punched in the number to I.F.F.

Thank you for continuing to read the story!

.

.

.

.

Reviews appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once Francine and Amanda had left and Dr. Smyth was out of sight, Lee and Billy remained by the elevator chatting quietly. "Boy, did you see her, Billy?"

"I heard some of it. I think the whole bullpen saw or at the very least heard her!"

"I have never seen Amanda behave like that-" Lee said sheepishly, "at least not with anyone other than me."

"No, me either! I mean, I've seen the two of you go at it a time or two, but those incidents were mild compared to what happened here today."

"What in the hell is going on with her?" Lee blurted out, running his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know what to think of her behavior with Dr. Smyth just now."

"I know, I know. But Lee, trust me on this, we'll figure this out...and soon." At Lee's slumped shoulders, Billy added, "After you left my office, I took the liberty of having the phone company pull the up-to-date phone records of the calls going to and from your house the past 14 days to see if we can find a pattern. I'll have them faxed to the Q bureau if Amanda hasn't returned from lunch yet. And before I find where Smyth went skulking off to, so I can smooth his tail feathers; I'll put a priority-one on what we talked about earlier." Billy looked around the floor at the people pretending to be busy rather than paying attention to him and Lee. "We better get back to work before the rumor mill starts talking about why we've been here so long. And by the way, Ernie is ready for you."

"Okay, thanks again...Billy."

"Don't mention it."

***SMK SMK SMK***

Lee returned to the Q Bureau after meeting with Ernie the camera. Ernie, in his savant way, quickly identified the man in the photo as Jack Taylor-Worthington, but it took longer to identify the red-haired woman. It was only after the New York Post paparazzi pictures were loaded that Ernie made a positive ID-Carol Reynolds. Lee didn't see the resemblance-the woman in the grainy five-year-old photo had short dark hair, a different shaped nose and was heavier, but Ernie had never been wrong before. Unfortunately, the only clue as to why she was infamous was the single-lined caption, "The scandal-plagued Carol Reynolds refuses to answer questions and is quickly whisked away by taxicab." He had the research department following up on who this elusive person was.

Lee sat at his desk with file folders open and spread out with his vending machine ham and cheese sandwich untouched beside him. Though his chat with Billy helped calm him down, he was having trouble focusing on the Ralphmore case as his problems with Amanda kept bubbling to the surface of his mind.

_His relief at finding Mrs. Marston back at her desk instead of the doe-eyed Ms. Jones, who looked at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread was short-lived._

"_Hi Mrs. Marston, I see that you're back from your appointment. I hope that it went well."_

"_Yes, it did. Did you need something, Mr. Stetson?"_

"_Good, good," Lee said distractedly. "Well…I was wondering if I could ask you a question." _

"_Of course, Mr. Stetson."_

"_Well, that piece of paper you found and handed to me yesterday, is it possible that someone else dropped it-" he began, but Mrs. Marston interrupted, "No, Mr. Stetson, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Stetson dropped the note just as she rushed out of here to run another errand." _

_Lee was tempted to ask more questions, but the stern look on her face, as well as his need to be in the Q Bureau,__ had given him pause about pursuing the matter further. _

"_Thank you, just thought I'd ask." He replied and turned towards the stairs._

The whine of the fax machine broke through his thoughts. He leaned over and grabbed the papers as the machine spit them out and realized it was the records from the phone company that Billy had requested.

Keeping an eye on the door in case Amanda returned early; he quickly scanned the list. Most of the calls were to or from the Montez residence-that would be Philip and his girlfriend. His eyebrows raised as he saw several long calls around 2 AM-he made a mental note to take Philip aside and quietly talk to him about that. And several from Joe, Lee thought with a grimace, trying to hammer out the details of his trip with the boys. And then there were quite a few from C. Weller. That would be Dotty and her Captain Curt. And then a couple of calls from the hotel in Florida, one no doubt to let Amanda know that Joe and the boys had arrived safely and another one, most likely from the boys; probably missing their mom. Lee was getting impatient for the rest of the phone records to be sent, hoping he could look at them before Amanda got back.

He was not sure why, but his gut was telling him that the mystery number on the card belonged to the same person that called their house that morning, which set his teeth on edge. Finally the last pages came through, and Lee felt the bile rise in his throat as his worst fears were confirmed. There, on the very day that Lee had left for New York, the unlisted number appeared. And not just once, but several times after that when Amanda would have been home from work, mostly incoming calls, but a few of the outgoing calls occurred past midnight. And the very last entry was that morning at 5:35 AM. Lee looked down at the phone and his wedding ring and felt an icy chill descend on him. He pushed his grief and anger aside and forced himself into his Scarecrow persona and reached for the phone to get a trace on who owned the private number. As he thought about his best course of action, his mind went back to his wedding reception

"_So, Scarecrow, you did well!" He said._

"_Hmm?" Lee questioned, then with recognition of what was meant, said: "Yeah, don't I know it!"_

"_I must say I'm surprised, I never figured you for the marrying type."_

"_No, neither did I."_

"_But Lee, old buddy, I'd be careful if I were you."_

"_Careful?"_

"_With Amanda."_

"_With Amanda?" Lee repeated, now quite confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Make sure to not mess things up with Amanda," he said slowly._

"_What? I'm not going to mess things up."_

"_Because if you do," He continued slowly, "know this, that someone is waiting in the wings to take your place._

Suddenly, it hit Lee like a light bulb going off! "That Son of a-" Lee shouted out loud as he stood and slammed his fist against the desk. He couldn't believe that he was being betrayed like this! By two of the people, he trusted most in the world!

Lee's head was buzzing and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest_. Several months ago, that asshole alluded that he was_ _interested in Amanda, his Amanda! At THEIR wedding reception! Lee thought he had only been kidding. He had to have been kidding, right? And even if he was serious, __Lee __knew Amanda too well to think that she would even contemplate something with...another man...yet there was that incident with Jim Saarinen when she was married to Joe. But that was different...wasn't it? __And Joe __already had one foot out the door at the time and, for all intents and purposes, they were already separated when that incident occurred. Besides-what Lee had with Amanda was different-it was special and Amanda told him their relationship was better than anything she'd ever experienced with anyone else before. They were in it-the marriage...together. He wasn't off traipsing off somewhere like Joe was. No, that's not it-that just can't be it! He would not believe it of Amanda-but why the secrecy? And the lying?_

The shrill of the telephone broke into his thoughts.

Lee snatched up the phone and answered and said, "IFF! Q-Bureau!" And then blurted out, "Paul!? Oh, it's you! You son of a- I was just about to call you! You want some answers? I want some answers! You bastard! I want to know what's going on with you and my wife and I want to know right-"

A timid knock at the door cut him off midstream. "Come in!" Lee answered rather sharply, placing his hand across the mouthpiece.

"Mr. Stetson-" A very frazzled Ms. Jones said opening the door halfway, peeping her head just inside the door. "I was passing through from my lunch break...Mrs. Marston had been trying to reach you-"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Lee barked.

"There is something really wrong with Mrs. Stetson! You need to come downstairs right away!" She finally stammered.

Lee could barely hear Paul's voice on the other end, asking what was going on. He shouted in the receiver. "This isn't over! Whatever happens to Amanda, I am holding you personally responsible!" as he slammed the phone, pushed past Ms. Jones and flew down the stairs.

.

.

.

.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Several minutes earlier, Amanda and Francine had returned to IFF with Amanda leaning heavily on Francine. Seeing the two of them stumble into the foyer, Mrs. Marston took one look at their disheveled appearance and quickly made eye contact with Ms. Desmond. Mrs. Marston noticed her usual mask of self-control and in-charge demeanor had slipped—blond tendrils of hair had escaped her normally perfect French roll updo, her forehead was etched with wrinkles and little frown lines appeared around her mouth. "Is Mrs. Stetson all right, Ms. Desmond?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Marston; Amanda will be fine but-" Francine continued, trying to keep a hold of a flailing Amanda, as she attempted to keep her fears in check. _She was a trained agent for God's sake, but Amanda was her friend and frankly, she was worried about her._ "Can you please call Mr. Stetson and Mr. Melrose and tell them to get here right away?"

"Yes, yes, I will!" Mrs. Marston replied as she reached for the receiver and dialed the Q Bureau extension, then quickly disconnected at the busy signal. She was grateful when Mr. Melrose picked up immediately. "Mr. Melrose, Sir—" Mrs. Marston began and then promptly asked him to come up, that it was urgent and concerning Mrs. Stetson.

"Oof, I need you to help me out here," Francine said to Amanda who leaned forward as they moved closer towards Mrs. Marston's desk.

"Is that better?" Amanda asked, pulling herself away and out of Francine's grasp, her arms reaching out side to side as she began twirling and singing off-key. "Benny, Benny, and the Jets!"

"Ugh, not exactly what I had in mind," Francine muttered.

Amanda gleefully blurted, "Do you remember, Francine, huh? Do you remember you and me and this song? Join in! You can sing the high notes; I'll sing harmony. B- Be- Benny, and the Jets!"

"Amanda, let's walk over here and sit down," Francine coaxed; attempting to take her arm again and encourage her towards the stairs, but Amanda twisted out of her coat, leaving Francine holding it while she sauntered away, a little off balance. Somehow she managed to steady herself, as she continued singing and dancing, her head bobbing back and forth and her body following in some sort of rhythmic pattern that only she knew.

"Oops! Excuse me!" Amanda hiccupped, each hiccup followed by an eruption of giggles. "Come on, Francine; sing with me…actually, I like Franny better. Has anyone ever called you Franny before?" Before Francine could reply, Amanda continued, "Fr-Fr- Franny!…...Fr- Fr- Franny!….Franny and the Jets!" After a few more rounds, she stopped singing and asked between more fits of laughter, "Have you ever caught a hiccup before? Franny, why don't you try it? It's so easy! See-you, do it like this!" Amanda demonstrated, opening her mouth even wider still; holding her head upward, pretending to catch her hiccups and swallow them. "Now, doesn't that look like fun?"

"Yes, it does look like fun!" Francine rolled her eyes and tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice. What she couldn't understand now though, was why Amanda was so intoxicated-it was only one glass of wine. She moved in to grab her. "Amanda! Amanda, please STAY STILL!" Francine huffed out and turned to Mrs. Marston. "Any luck?"

"I reached Mr. Melrose right away, he will be here any minute, but I can't seem to reach Mr. Stetson, all I got was a busy signal. But I'll try again," Mrs. Marston said, as she glanced Mrs. Stetson's way, surprise briefly etching her face as she watched the usually calm and sensible woman show a side of herself she'd never seen before. She'd heard through the grapevine about the incident with Dr. Smyth and she suspected that's why the two women had rushed out of the Agency a few hours earlier, but she hadn't expected them to return in this state. She turned back to the phone and dialed for the third time and hung up in frustration at the busy signal. She looked up in alarm at the sound of the front door opening and sighed as she saw it was Ms. Jones, returning from lunch but then a sudden thought occurred to her and she addressed her sharply, "Ms. Jones, excuse me. I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Mrs. Marston?" Ms. Jones looked around in a state of bewilderment as she stepped in and around Amanda, who was traipsing around the foyer.

"Run up to the Q-bureau and get Mr. Stetson for me. Tell him that his wife needs him. And it's urgent."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Ms. Jones's face lit up in a momentary smile brighter than the sun before a slight frown replaced it, anxiety setting in as she rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping on the first step.

Francine rolled her eyes. If it weren't for the situation with Amanda, Ms. Jones's near trip would be comical. "She does know he's married, doesn't she? You did say his wife."

Mrs. Marston shrugged her shoulders.

"Mavis, what's going—" Billy's sharp voice began as he stepped off the elevator but stopped suddenly as he accessed the situation.

"Billy Melrose oh, boy!" Amanda said walking up to him and shaking his hand vigorously a few times before stopping and moving away as she belted out, "B-Bi-Billy and the Jets." Amanda then added her body to it; swaying to a nonexistent beat, one only she could hear, shuffling her feet as she moved backwards.

Nonplussed, Billy demanded, "Amanda, what's going on?"

"I'm doing the Michael Jackson dance. SIR!" Amanda supplied helpfully.

Billy shook his head in disbelief, then turned back to Francine. "What happened?"

"Sir, I, uh, well...Amanda appears to-" Francine stammered.

"Well, spit it out!" Billy bellowed.

"What the-" Lee blurted out when he reached the top of the stairs after rushing out of his office. He stood a few seconds in shock as he took in the scene, his mouth agape watching Amanda who was trying unsuccessfully to moonwalk while still butchering Elton's John's lyrics. He caught Billy's eye who signaled him to go slow and fighting every instinct he had to get to Amanda, he quietly crept down the rest of the stairs.

Lee, Billy and Francine inched towards Amanda, strategically moving her away from the stairs and the front door. She spun around and let out a resounding vocal that sounded more like caterwauling than singing "Billy, Billy, don't you lose my number!"

"Oh God," Francine muttered. "Now we are on to Phil Collins."

"Francine! What the hell happened?" Lee asked.

"That's what I'm waiting for Desmond to tell me," Billy answered.

"I honestly don't know," Francine answered back. "One minute we were ordering food and drinks, having a perfectly great conversation and the next thing I know-"

"She's drunk!" Lee hollered, turning to Francine and then snapped, "How much did you both drink?"

"One glass!" Francine shot back at him. "One glass of white wine! And everything was fine until we were getting ready to head back here and Amanda ran towards the bar. For some odd reason, she wanted to get on the bar and dance, I mean, she was beginning to do her version of Gypsy Rose Lee and everything, unbuttoning—" Her voice trailed off in light of Lee's furious glare. "It was a big mess I tell you, getting her down from there. I don't know how I'll ever be able to show my face in that restaurant ever again!"

"Francine! Please! Stay focused!" Billy said in clipped tones.

"But look at her eyes," Lee observed moving towards Amanda who seemed oblivious to his presence, "She's not drunk! She's been drugged! Anyone can see that! What's happening to Amanda?"

"Just say NO to drugs! Me and Nancy R! Saying No to drugs!" Amanda singsonged.

"Damn it! It's like Hans Retzig all over again!" Lee said as he stepped in closer to Amanda.

"Drugged?" Francine questioned moving closer to take a look at her blown-out pupils before Amanda danced away. "Dammit!–I would have definitely noticed if her eyes were like that at the restaurant! But how? When? Why?"

"And don't forget 'who?' and 'where?'" Amanda laughed hysterically.

"That's a good question," Billy said.

"Who's on first, what's on second…" Amanda interjected.

Ignoring Amanda, Francine ranted, "But I don't get it! We had the same thing. We drank wine from the same carafe. I poured the damn glasses myself! It was random-there is no way someone at the restaurant could target Amanda."

"And you didn't think to take the glasses and food for testing?" Lee demanded.

"Back off, Lee! It took all the strength I had to get her off the bar, out the door and into a cab. Do you know how strong your wife is? For a person so thin..."

"Francine! Lee! Arguing with each other is not helping Amanda! Back to the matter at hand," Billy said, rubbing his hand across the top of his bald head. "Oh Boy, so much for keeping this unofficial," he added quietly, half to himself. He turned to Mrs. Marston and said, "Mavis, please see if you can reach Dr. Claudia Joyce. She is a huge pain in my backside, but I think we are going to need her expertise here."

He turned to Lee, "We will get to the bottom of this."

Lee reached out and touched Amanda's arm before she could dance away, "Amanda, Sweetheart. Please."

"LEE!" Amanda shrieked out as her eyes came upon Lee's. "Gosh, you are so cute when you are blurry!" Amanda said, letting out a giggle just before her body went limp and she fell towards the ground.

Lee swiftly moved in, taking Amanda into his arms as she collapsed, catching her before she reached the floor, shouted, "We need to get her downstairs to the infirmary! Now!"

Thank you for continuing to read the story and for your patience!

.

.

.

.

Reviews are encouraged and most welcomed!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thirty-Seven seconds. The thirty-seven seconds for the hidden elevator to descend to the sixth underground level of the Agency were the longest in Lee's life. Every creak and groan of the slow-moving elevator taunted him making Lee want to scream in frustration. He held Amanda tightly, willing her to open her eyes. "It's going to be OK. Hang on, Amanda. Hang on. It's going to be OK" became his mantra and he wasn't sure if he was repeating the words for Amanda's sake or for his. Her eyes remained closed, but she was still breathing. _Hang on, Amanda! Please! Hang on!_

As the elevator slowed to a stop, he could hear the alarms and the PA system droning on an endless loop. "Level 6. Code Blue. Georgetown Portal Elevator Bank. Code Blue. Level 6. Code Blue..."

The doors opened to medical attendants racing frantically towards them with a gurney. Lee carefully lay Amanda down, and the medical team swarmed over her, hooking her up to an Ambu bag, IV drip and portable heart rate monitor. As they rushed the gurney down the halls, concerned Agency staff looked on and talked to each other in hushed tones. Most of them knew Amanda personally or knew of her, and they could not fathom how the normally warm and lively Mrs. Stetson could be lying there so pale and still, so very still.

One of the medics shouted to the charting nurse, "Blood pressure 90 over 50, heart rate 105, breathing rapid and shallow, blood oxygen saturation at 92%, pupils dilated."

_Not great vitals_, Lee said to himself, _but not the worst either. Hang on, Amanda, Oh God, please hang on. _

Lee remained close by Amanda's side as they all rushed through what seemed like miles of winding corridors until they finally reached the infirmary and the team pushed the gurney through the metal doors. Lee tried to follow them but was stopped by the two MPs that were stationed there.

"Out of my way, I need to be in there with my wife!"

"I'm sorry, sir, only medical personnel and patients past this point." The two guards stood firm.

"Just try and stop me!" Lee growled.

Dr. Kelford broke away from the hive of activity around Amanda and hurried to the doors when he heard Lee's voice.

"Lee, I know you are worried, but Amanda needs to be thoroughly examined-"

"What she needs is her husband by her side when she wakes up! She is in this trouble because I wasn't with her when she needed me!"

Dr. Kelford looked him straight in the eye. "Your wife is unconscious and is under the influence of an unidentified drug. In cases such as these, the agent needs to be thoroughly examined to determine the type and extent of injuries. Do you understand my meaning? THOROUGHLY EXAMINED. You will get in our way, and we need to find out as fast as possible what we are dealing with, so we can best help her." Without waiting for Lee's response, he turned and hurried back to Amanda and the medical team.

Lee felt the blood drain from his face and tasted bile in his mouth as the implication of Kelford's words hit.

Billy rounded the corner and arrived at the infirmary in time to catch the last seconds of the altercation. "Lee, what Amanda needs, right now, is for you to be calm and be patient and allow the doctors to do their job, to look after her so they can determine what's happened to her. They can't do that with you hovering over them and yelling at everyone. They will give you an update as soon as they know something. They are the best, let them do their job."

Lee stood glaring at the MPs impassively blocking the infirmary entrance. Billy took him by the arm and dragged him away from the doors to the small waiting room nearby.

"Amanda better be alright, or there is going to be hell to pay." Lee paced the hallway between the waiting room and the infirmary doors, seething.

"Lee, calm down, Amanda is going to be fine. The doctors will get to the bottom of things."

"Well, they better and soon, but just wait 'til I get my hands on Paul Barnes, that son of a—"

"Hold on a there a minute, Lee! Paul Barnes? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't get a chance to update you." The disgust was evident in Lee's voice. "It's Paul Barnes's private number that was on the card Amanda dropped. And the phone records show that he's been phoning my house several times a day since I went away to New York."

"Lee, are you sure it's Paul's number?"

"Yes, positive. I was confronting the bastard on the phone when all hell broke loose with Amanda."

"Well, what are you saying? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, Billy, I mean I don't think Amanda, actually, would cheat but I can't help but remember that off-colored comment Paul made to me at our wedding reception that he was waiting in the wings to snatch Amanda away from me."

Billy shook his head. "Paul Barnes? And Amanda? That's just absurd and makes no sense whatsoever!"

"But he is mixed up in this Billy, I just know it! He conveniently waited until I was out of town and then started phoning our house at the same time she started acting strange and distant. And now she is lying unconscious in the next room while I am stuck out here, not being able to do anything!"

"Are you saying he drugged her?" Billy was incredulous. "That is a serious accusation, Lee, and I need proof!"

Totally defeated, Lee slumped in a chair in the waiting area. "I don't know what I am saying, but I feel it in every fiber of my body that he is behind this."

Billy let out a low whistle, shook his head and stood back, watching Lee. "Lee, you have me speechless, I don't know-" Just then Dr. Kelford came through the doors, cutting off Billy's words.

As he approached them, Lee stood up. "How is she, can I see her?"

Dr. Kelford held up his hands to stop him. "We have her stabilized, she is still unconscious, but her vitals are improving. We are waiting for the results from the preliminary blood work, and there is no evidence she has been physically assaulted..."

Lee let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that!"

Dr. Kelford continued "though there are needle marks on her arms, bruising rates would indicate it's been happening for several days. Do you know anything about this?"

Lee shot Billy a look of alarm. "No!"

Dr. Kelford replied, "It was a long shot you would know, but I had to ask. We'll know more when we get the tox screen back." He turned to Billy. "Dr. Joyce will be here shortly; I will bring her up to speed."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As Dr. Kelford returned behind the swinging doors, Francine hurried down the hall towards Lee and Billy. She'd just finished coordinating code blue and got down to the infirmary as soon as she could.

"Was that Dr. Kelford? Any update on Amanda? How is she doing?" Francine asked rapidly as she joined Lee and Billy, catching her breath.

Lee replied, "Stable, unconscious, they are waiting for the blood tests to come back. No evidence of physical trauma."

"Oh, Thank God!"

"But she had needle marks on her arms."

Francine looked at him in horror. "Needle marks? What is going on?"

Billy asked her, "Can you run over what happened when you both arrived at the restaurant?"

"We didn't go straight to the restaurant, she had to run an errand, and we met there 30 minutes later."

Lee interrupted. "Where did she go?"

"Dammit, Lee I am not her keeper!" Francine snapped, "She was so skittish I wasn't even sure she was going to show up!"

Lee sat back down, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Francine, I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

She smiled weakly. "Oh God, Lee-I'm sorry too! I shouldn't be taking it out on you either. I can't even imagine how hard this is for you." She crouched down beside him, to make eye contact. "She is with the best; they will figure out what is going on. Amanda is strong, and she will fight her way through this and back to you."

Billy turned to Lee and said, "Lee, I know this is rough on you, but think-where could Amanda have gone before meeting Francine at the restaurant?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you say she ran out a few times in the past few days and that she had to run some errands? And she wasn't gone long?" Lee nodded his head twice in agreement. "Okay, we are getting somewhere, now-so we know she didn't get far. Where could she go that was so close?"

Lee answered, "One of the days, she said she had to run by the church, but looking back on all that has happened, I am not sure I believe her."

Billy took over. "Francine, coordinate the alpha and beta teams to retrace the route she took on Thursday and Friday and get them to canvass the businesses between IFF and places she investigated for spring cleaning. See if anyone remembers her. Also, have them talk to the people at her church. And though it is looking like whatever has been happening to Amanda has been going on for several days, I want you to personally talk to any and everyone you can at the restaurant. Get an analysis of everything you and Amanda consumed or touched. If you either of you put your fingers on it, I want a sample. Find out about anyone you and Amanda might have come in contact with, the food personnel, look into backgrounds, work history, anything and everything that you can think of. Try to find out who was near you at the restaurant. See if perhaps an old enemy, someone looking to make a statement, anyone near you that might be considered suspicious. You got it, Francine?"

"Yes, I'm on it, Billy!"

"And Francine?"

She paused and turned to face him.

"Put an all-points bulletin out on Paul Barnes."

"What?" she challenged incredulously. "Paul Barnes, the Wizard himself? You can't possibly think-"

"Just do it, Francine."

"Yes, Sir!" Francine said and rushed down the corridor, her heels clicking furiously across the bright white tile floor.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Billy turned to Lee and gave him a half-smile. "I need you to stay here and keep out of trouble."

"What can I do out here?" Lee asked as he slumped down further in his chair, his long legs spread out in front of him.

"You could go in your office and get some paperwork done," Billy suggested, knowing full well what Lee's answer would be.

"I would, but I don't know if I can concentrate while Amanda—"

"I know-" Billy started, stopped his words; patted Lee on the shoulder.

"Billy, do you know that since Amanda's met me and has been in the agency, she's been shot at, kidnapped, drugged multiple times and now seriously, again…what could possibly be in her system this time? We just can't catch a break!" He exclaimed.

"You both certainly have caused me to do more paperwork than all the other agents combined, but I would expect nothing less from my best team. You have to have faith you will both get through this. Look, I have to go back upstairs and make a few phone calls. Just hang tight; I'm sure we'll know something more shortly. I'll be back soon."

Lee didn't respond as Billy walked down the corridor then turned the corner. The image of Lee looking like he had lost his whole world was one that would haunt Billy for a long time to come. He decided that the first call had to be to Jeannie, to let her know that he wasn't going to be home for dinner, but more importantly, to hear her voice and to tell her how much he loved her.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Francine arrived at the bullpen when she spotted Ms. Jones, Efraim Beaman and a few others from the agency standing near the water cooler, conversing in hushed tones. As she approached the group, she could have sworn she heard Amanda's name and her suspicions were confirmed when they suddenly stopped talking and looked very uncomfortable when they noticed her arrival. Francine turned towards Ms. Jones and pinned her with an icy glare. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Ms. Jones answered, looking everywhere but directly at Francine. The others except Beaman scattered back to their seats.

"Tell me, tell me now! Are you spreading gossip, nasty rumors-about Amanda?"

Ms. Jones stared down at her shoes as though she would find the answer there.

"Francine, calm down!" Beaman said. "No one was gossiping. In fact, we are all very concerned. Ms. Jones was just saying how she hoped Amanda was okay." He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Francine. "We know that Amanda is a professional, we thought perhaps she got caught on the wrong end of a case or something."

"Oh, well-I'm sorry," Francine said stiffly, turning towards Ms. Jones and giving her a slight nod. "Thank you for your concern. I'll tell Lee. I'm sure he will appreciate it." She turned to walk to her desk then said over her shoulder. "And thank you again for your help earlier."

"You're welcome," Ms. Jones replied then walked back to her temporarily assigned desk in the bullpen, Beaman directly behind her.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "Francine's bark is worse than her bite" then said upon seeing the look of disbelief on her face. "Okay, her bark is pretty bad, but she is a great agent and a good friend, she looks after those she cares about."

"Thanks for speaking up for me."

"You're welcome. Well-I better get back to work."

"Me, too!"

"By the way, what is your first name?" Beaman asked, pausing momentarily.

"It's Linda," Ms. Jones replied softly.

"Linda, nice." He then walked out of the bullpen and towards the elevators.

Ms. Jones glanced down at her typewriter, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth, lingering there as Beaman walked away until Francine's voice shouting out orders came across loud and clear.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Lee paced the hallway like a caged tiger, snarling at anyone who suggested he leave to get some food or get some rest. Although it felt like he'd been waiting there for hours, rendered powerless and impotent while his wife lay close by being poked and prodded and Lord knows what else, a glance at the clock on the wall told a different story. After another ten minutes went by, Lee headed towards the infirmary doors to get some answers where he was promptly ushered away again. He could feel the anger and frustration level rise against his helplessness, and the only thing that was keeping him from smashing something was the fear they would force him away from Amanda.

_Amanda._ _He needed to calm down for Amanda's sake_. She needed him to act as an agent rather than her husband. He focused on pushing the grief and worry aside as he went into full agent mode. _Whatever it took, Scarecrow was going to get answers. For Amanda's sake._ He turned at the sound of the auxiliary elevator doors opening, thinking Billy was returning with an update; however, he clenched his fists as a red haze clouded his vision when he recognized the person stepping off. _Looks like he was going to get his answers after all. _

Thank you for taking the time out to read another chapter.

Reviews most welcomed and appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Lee, I-" was barely out of Paul's mouth when Lee rushed towards him and snatched him up by his collar, slamming him against the nearest wall, sending his briefcase flying, the sound ricocheting down the hallway and getting the attention of the MPs guarding the infirmary doors. Lee pressed Paul against the wall, his hands fully gripping his neck tighter as he tried to pull away.

"Wh...what is…your…problem…" Paul gasped out as Lee's hands encircled his neck.

"You know damn well what my problem is! You sack of-I need you to explain to me why Amanda has drugs in her system! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck right here and right now!?" Lee spat out as his hands pressed even tighter against Paul's windpipe.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Paul struggled to get the words out. "Drugs? What drugs?"

Lee was too enraged to comprehend Paul's words. "I've trusted you in the past; and all this time you've been trying to drive a wedge between Amanda and me!" Lee spat out.

Lee was dimly aware of the MPs in front of the infirmary doors calling for backup on their walkie talkies, but he was past the point of caring. This was all Paul's fault, and he was going to make him pay!

Paul braced his hands against Lee's torso, and pushed forward in an attempt to flip him over. The maneuver loosened the hold on his neck; however, with Lee's temper and mind in overdrive; he grabbed hold of Paul and flipped him over onto his back.

"I want some answers right now!" Lee hissed leaning over Paul, hoisting him up and slamming him again into the wall.

"I have no idea what in the hell you are talking about! What is going on with you?" Paul managed to get out as Lee increased the pressure against him.

"You've been sneaking around and calling my house all hours of the day and night, ever since I was away and continuing now even since I've been back," Lee continued as though Paul hadn't spoken, "calling at a God-forsaken hour this morning. She hasn't been acting herself since you got involved and now she is lying alone in a hospital bed!"

"Scarecrow! Barnes! Knock it off, you two!" Billy bellowed, moving swiftly up the corridor, grabbing Lee by the collar and pulling him off of Paul.

Breathing fire, Lee hedged and reluctantly backed off Paul; stepping back several feet in an attempt to control his raging temper. He smoothed his hands through his hair and then reached down to adjust his jacket as his icy glare shot daggers at the man he had formerly looked up to.

Paul turned around, stood straight and readjusted his janitor's uniform, his eyes full of rage as he reached down and retrieved his briefcase.

Billy motioned at the MPs to stand down. He shifted his attention back to Lee and Paul. "Do either of you want to tell me what happened?"

"Ask him!" Paul said, shaking his briefcase in Lee's direction.

"You know very well-" Lee spat out lunging towards Paul who shoved him back; Billy stepping quickly between them and pushing them apart.

"In the conference room! Both of you, NOW!" Billy bellowed.

The extra security finally arrived at the scene, and Billy rolled his eyes. When this was all over, he was definitely going to follow up on the slow response time.

"Do you need us to accompany you, Sir? They look volatile."

"That won't be necessary-" Billy looked at the guard's ID badge. "Jenkins. We'll be in conference room C. Tell the infirmary staff to page me immediately if there is any change in Mrs. Stetson's condition."

"Yes, Sir!"

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amy Todd looked up in surprise when Carol breezed in from her lunch break. Her eyes veered to the clock on the wall, and she silently noted that it was well after three, nearly four o'clock.

"Are there any messages for me?" Carol asked.

"Yes," she answered, handing several pink memo slips over.

Carol rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she took the pieces of paper. She started towards her office and turned back to Amy.

"How was your lunch?"

"Pardon?"

"Your lunch, how was your lunch?"

Amy could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks.

"Um, ah. It was okay. Thank you for asking." She forced herself to make eye contact with Carol but quickly looked away under the other woman's intense gaze.

"I was surprised to see you at the food truck while I was out getting lunch and running some errands. It is not your usual fare."

"Well, I thought it would be quicker to grab something there than a restaurant."

"Why go out at all? I noticed your lunch in the fridge."

Amy could feel herself break out in a cold sweat and resisted the urge to wipe her brow.

She stammered, "I was tired of the same old boring lunch. I thought a change of pace would be nice."

"Interesting that the janitor was also there," Carol acknowledged while she thumbed through one message at a time then looked up and stared at her directly.

"Umm, yes, well. I guess."

Amy struggled not to fidget under Carol's piercing gaze.

"Amy, Amy, Amy." Carol tsk-tsked her. "We are trying to project a certain image here and are catering to a special class of clientele. Having our front staff 'getting friendly' with the custodial staff does not fit in with that."

Amy's shoulders slumped in relief as she grabbed the lifeline Carol threw to her.

'Uh, yes! Exactly! That's why we decided to meet outside the building, so umm, no one would know. That we are dating."

"Isn't he a little old for you? I think you can do so much better."

"Yeah," Amy babbled. "I'll definitely think about what you said. You are probably right. Thank you, Ms. Reynolds."

"I think that's a wise choice. Now on another note, I need you to book me on the next available flight tonight to New York-first or business class, of course." She scanned her messages and then checked the clock on the wall. "Anything leaving after 7:30 should give me enough time to finish up here. Use the company credit card. And book me into a suite at the Ralphmore."

"Of course, Ms. Reynolds. I will do that right away. What should I do with your appointments tomorrow?"

Carol shrugged. "Call them to reschedule or shift them over to Abby if she has openings."

Taking another glance at the messages in her hand, she headed towards her office and turned to look at Ms. Todd speculatively. She shook her head and continued through the door. Her coat and gloves were barely off and hung up when a light knock came against the door to which Carol sighed and reluctantly said, "Come in."

"You were gone an awfully long time today-" Abby began only to be cut off quickly by Carol.

"I had a few things to take care of—" she replied with a smirk. "Do you need something? I have some phone calls to make." Carol said, looking at her sister then at her phone messages.

Abby looked around nervously, opened her mouth then closed it, while her fingers played with a loose strand of hair that hung half-hazardly in front of her face. "Never mind," she said finally and turned towards the door to leave.

Carol called out to her before she left, "By the way, I won't be home tonight. I am flying out to New York. Oh, don't look so relieved to see me go!" she snapped, noticing the brief smile spread across Abby's face.

"But you just dropped him at the airport! Aren't you worried his wife will find out?" Abby exclaimed.

"She is too stupid to figure out what day of the week it is, much less what is going on with her husband." Carol bit out. "Jonathan and I have...some other business to take care of-it will be better for me to be by his side to help with some sensitive negotiations. I should be back tomorrow afternoon."

Before her sister could respond, Carol picked up the phone and punched in the number. She began to laugh to the caller on the other end; waving her hand and gesturing Abby to leave. Abby closed the door quietly and headed towards her own office. She hesitated at her door, causing Ms. Todd to turn and look at her with concern.

"Is anything the matter?" Ms. Todd asked.

"Everything's the matter."

Ms. Todd's eyes flashed surprise as she opened her mouth to reply, the bell rang, and the last client of the day walked in.

Abby stood still another second before she turned and went into her office before going into her office.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Billy sat at the conference table at the head and stared at the two people he would have considered the most qualified and competent agents he has worked with, but right now he was anything but pleased with either of them.

"Now, will one of you, PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" Billy demanded in clipped tones, glaring from one agent to the other; Paul to his left and Lee on his right.

"That's what I want to know. Paul Barnes has been sneaking around with Amanda and doing only God knows what-" Lee huffed from his side of the table.

"Scarecrow! I resent that remark! Anything that is going on, as you call it, is strictly business," Paul shot back. "Amanda's been helping me out with a case."

"A case?" Billy asked incredulously. "What case? And why am I only hearing about this NOW, that one of my best agents, who is now lying unconscious in the infirmary, has been on a case-with YOU-without my knowledge? Under whose authority or what protocol can you justify the Zulu Blue? And you better have a good reason, because this time it will be Stetson pulling me off of you if I don't get some answers!"

"Billy, she is not under a Zulu Blue; she was never under a Zulu Blue! I don't know why she didn't tell you," He then turned to Lee. "Or you. I never told her to keep this from you-either of YOU."

"Fact is, Barnes, YOU were also supposed to inform me when one of my own is doing interagency work, and you never did. You know this; you aren't some new agent, some rookie!"

"I was never much on protocol-"

"We have the protocol in place so stuff-' Billy gestured in the direction of the infirmary "like this doesn't happen! Now start talking!"

In all the years that Lee knew Paul he had never seen him look unsure of himself-even when they were dealing with the Serdeych fiasco but to see the Wizard right now, you wouldn't know just how great he was under fire. If he wasn't so furious with him; he'd actually feel sorry for Paul.

"Look, I brought everything I have been working on, and this will explain all the interactions I have had with Amanda," Paul said, as he spread contents of his briefcase on the table so that Billy and Lee could see them. "The last several months, there has been a flood of sensitive information available for sale for the right price. It is random, with seemingly no pattern, across the government and private sectors, some of the more memorable examples include Pentagon promotion shortlists, details of defense contracts covered by extensive non-disclosure clauses, new technology being developed by IBM, possible locations for the next G7 summit, celebrity divorce settlement details, and even the script of the Disney/Amblin film that isn't due out for the next few years. We have no idea where this is coming from, and the only thing we can find in common is that in three of the leaks, a staff member or a spouse of a staff member had dealings with an exclusive therapist type office named Chrysalis Consulting in the Tegler building here in D.C. However, all the people that were clients with Chrysalis Consulting passed lie detector tests with flying colors-but I can feel it that this place is somehow connected with the leaks. I was able to convince someone from the consulting firm; a Ms. Amy Todd, the receptionist there, to give me a list of the clients that came in and out of the office, to see if we could find a link to the other companies that suffered security breaches." Paul handed the photograph of Amy Todd to Billy.

Lee, who was becoming increasingly agitated, interrupted, 'What does any of this have to do with Amanda!?"

"Scarecrow!" Billy warned. He turned to Paul and said, "Continue."

"Recently, Ms. Todd became spooked and wouldn't allow me to directly contact her anymore. She felt like it was too dangerous, and became paranoid that her phones were being bugged, and they were on to her. Luckily, I ran into Amanda near the agency…she was finishing up her spring cleaning."

Billy nodded.

"And Amanda agreed to help. She posed as a new client so she could pass information between the receptionist and me without arousing suspicion."

"I'm not buying it! Not one word of it!" Lee roared standing and banging his hand on the table. "Amanda never said a thing to me about any case with you. She would've told ME if she had a case with someone else...and by the way, she is rarely paired with anyone else other than ME, her partner, who just so happens to be her husband." Lee thundered. "Besides, she would've told me," Lee repeated.

"Sit down, Scarecrow," Billy demanded.

"Lee, I swear, I thought she did tell you. She and I have been working together since last week. We've been investigating-"

"I don't believe you!"

"Give him a chance, Scarecrow."

Lee seethed as he slammed back in his seat.

"I went undercover...as a janitor...look at my uniform for God's sake!" Paul ground out, running his fingertips across his name, embossed on his blue shirt. "Would I ever step outside with a thing like this on? I'm used to wearing custom made suits and silk ties, for God's sake!" Paul's attempt at humor got him another nasty scowl from Lee; who glared at Paul's shirt; as if noticing it for the first time.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"I just assumed you knew-" Paul tried again. "That she'd told you. I would never try to get in the way of your relationship-"

"Wouldn't you!? What was THAT off-colored remark several months ago, huh, when I got married?"

"That was-"

Paul's words were cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Billy answered with a groan.

A young dark-skinned woman walked in and looked around the room, then said. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's okay, Ms. Peete. What is it?" Billy asked.

"Dr. Kelford asked me to come and get Mr. Stetson right away. They say it's urgent, that Mrs. Stetson is calling for him."

"You better pray that she's alright!" Lee stood up promptly, using the back of his knees to push his chair back, his hand slamming down against the table. "We aren't done with this conversation...not by a long shot!" He thundered, heading out the door, leaving a bewildered Ms. Peete in his wake.

After the door slammed, Billy continued to thumb through the photos until he came upon a familiar looking redhead and let out a low whistle. "Carol Reynolds!"

Paul started in surprise. "Yes, Carol Reynolds, one of the therapists at Chrysalis Consulting. What do you know of her?"

Billy turned to Paul, "Well, your decision to simply use Amanda as a carrier pigeon now put her in the path of Ivanov and Lukovich."

The blood drained from Paul's face. "Oh, God. What have I done?"

Thank you for taking the time to read another chapter.

.

.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Amanda picked her way carefully through a meadow, each of her steps releasing hundreds of jewel-toned butterflies into the air. Their wings caressing her cheek with a soft kiss as they rose to the sky. She lifted her arms towards heaven and watched as the last butterfly soared higher and higher until she lost sight of it in the sun. She spun around, her smile full and bright. Her mind wondering; her eyes now wide at the sight of miniature marshmallows appearing and dropping from the sky, falling into her mouth. She bit down on one, tasting the softness. "Yummy!" She opened her mouth and closed her eyes in anticipation of another marshmallow. "Ouch!" Amanda's eyes flying open, gasping out in surprise as tiny colorful rocks now showered alongside the marshmallows as the figure, the black silhouette of a woman's body with flames of crimson hair leaned over her, blocking out the sun. Amanda flinched, pulling back, her feet sinking in the boggy ground and her legs becoming too heavy to lift. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. A distorted voice in her ear, "Mrs. Steadman; it won't hurt…just giving you something to help you relax." Cold, icy blue eyes in spite of the kind words causing Amanda to shiver and wrap her arms around herself. White-hot stinging pain creeping up her arm. "Aw…no...stop..." She cried out, rubbing her arm, attempting to move away. Butterflies and rocks turning grey, falling from the sky, becoming ash before they hit the ground. The marshmallows following suit , now shimmering, but bursting into a masses of squirming maggots as they fell on her. Amanda tried to brush them off her, but her arms were so heavy._

"_This will help make you more comfortable." Another voice, a woman's hesitant, yet soft tones reassured her. A hint of the sun attempting to peek through, Amanda turned towards it while another shadowy figure loomed in the background; far corner of the meadow, a cold breeze moving more prevalently across the area where Amanda was sitting on the ground. _

"_Ugh, women!" A male's whiny voice pierced her eardrums. "You two should've been done already."_

"_Please hurry...need to leave...Lee will be looking...looking for me." _

"_Tell us everything, but you can't tell anyone." Both women's voices echoed at once, mingling together._

"_No, don't tell anyone, tell us everything," Man's voice snaking through her head. _

_Alarm bells ringing. This is wrong. No men. No men here. Must remember that-no men here. _

"_No...no...men…" Shoes shuffling across the field; the sudden appearance of a door, opening and closing, creaking, then another door slamming hard, violently. The darkness creeping over the fields; engulfing the meadows and taking away the shadowy figures, engulfing the ash. Amanda opened her mouth and screamed. _

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amanda struggled against the dark, as her body thrashed beneath the light blanket that covered her body. "Lee! Help me!"

"Amanda! I'm right here!" Lee cried out as he stepped into the room, rushing immediately to her side. He sat down in the chair that was placed next to her bed and he took her hand into his. "It's going to be okay. I won't let anyone or anything harm you." He cringed at how pale and fragile she looked in the thin white and blue striped gown she was wrapped in. _Damn ugly hospital gowns! He much preferred her bluebell volunteer's outfit to this._ "What's wrong with her, Dr. Kelford?"

"She is extremely agitated and she keeps calling out for you," Dr. Kelford said. "We don't want to sedate her until we know what types of drugs are in her system. It is against protocol, but I'm letting you see her; you may be able to help since she keeps crying out for you, but if you get in our way, you'll have to go, Lee. Understand?"

As he gazed down at his wife, looking small and helpless in the narrow hospital bed, and covered in so much IV tubing and electrodes that she looked like a freakish science experiment gone horribly wrong, Lee thought about the first time he met her at the train station. Even from the very beginning, when they were just barely acquainted; he'd felt the need to protect her. Over time, as their relationship changed; his feelings for her grew as well, becoming stronger; just as his need to keep her safe had grown. Now that they were married; that need to protect her was fierce, almost primal, like a lion protecting what was his but now he felt so helpless; weak even. He certainly hadn't done a very good job of protecting her this time.

"Scarecrow?" Dr. Kelford questioned. "You still with me?"

"Yes, I understand, Dr. Kelford," Lee nodded.

"Lee! Lee!" Amanda screamed out again, as she writhed from side to side, eyes now wide open in terror. "Help me!"

"Sweetheart, I'm right here! I won't leave you."

"Lee! Lee! Sor…so…sor-" Amanda began to croak out.

"It's okay; just rest."

"My...fault."

"None of this was your fault, and we will get to the bottom of things." Lee squeezed Amanda's hand, reassuringly. "Whatever it is-you and I will get through it-together, just like we always do."

"So so so sorry," Amanda said over and over again, her body trembling slightly.

"No need to be sorry," He said, running his hand over her free hand, "I need you to get better."

Amanda closed her eyes again and clutched his hand so tight it hurt. She croaked, "Better."

Dr. Kelford paused from checking the monitors and murmured to Lee, "Keep doing what you are doing. It's working."

Lee nodded and continued as he said, "Yes, better. So, I can take you home."

"Home," Amanda repeated.

"Yes, home."

Lee continued to repeat several words over and over again while he watched for a sign that she was settling down.

"Good job, Lee." Dr. Kelford said after a few minutes and awkwardly patted Lee on the back as he noticed that Amanda's vitals were improving as her body calmed and her respiration rate slowed.

"Lee, in all my years of practice, I have never seen anything like this before," Dr. Kelford added. "She must really love and trust you very much."

"Yes, she does," Lee said quietly, "And I love and trust her," he muttered almost to himself.

"I know you do. Keep up the good work, and I'll let you stay...for now. I'll be back soon. The monitors will alert us if she needs immediate medical attention."

"Thank you."

Lee continued to repeat soothing words to Amanda all the while keeping one of her hands in his while his other hand gently rubbed her arm until her cries were gone and her body was utterly calm. It was then, and only then that he extracted his hand from hers; yet remained by her side and laid his head down against her lap. "I love you, Amanda," he said softly, his eyes heavy, his breathing low.

The door to the room opened; Dr. Kelford opened his mouth to say something to Lee, realized that he was sound asleep; backed out into the corridor.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading another chapter and for your continued support.**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lee opened his eyes slowly blinked a few times, sat up and rubbed his hands across his face to reorient himself. "Amanda," he said quietly as he focused on his wife who appeared to be resting peacefully.

"How long have I been out? What time is it, anyway?" Lee asked looking around the room and rubbing his eyes.

"You've been here for a few hours," Dr. Kelford responded.

"I see you finally decided to wake up, Scarecrow," Dr. Joyce said, as she entered the room and stood behind Dr. Kelford. "I was going to tell them to throw you out, but you were sleeping so soundly, I said they better let you stay," she said with a short laugh.

"How is she doing?" Lee asked while keeping his gaze on Amanda.

Dr. Kelford motioned for them to go outside the room and spoke quietly once they were in the hall. "The most important thing right now is she gets to rest. Her vitals are stable, and her EEG shows increasing delta wave activity with even a few pulses in the alpha wave frequency."

"And that is a good sign?" Lee pressed for clarification. The medical staff at the Agency were brilliant-the best of the best-but Lee found it easier to communicate with goat herders in their native Urdu tongue than the Labcoats here who lived and breathed techno-medical jargon.

Both the doctors nodded in agreement.

"And even the parasomnia or 'night terror' your wife experienced was actually a good thing," Dr. Kelford added.

Lee looked at them in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! She was freaking out, and her heart rate was through the roof!"

"Yes, it was hard on her body, but it shows that there are periods when her brain is not unconscious but rather in a deep sleep. And the fact she was able to respond to your voice to calm her down also bodes well. These pulses of delta wave activity are increasing in number, and she is remaining in that state for longer periods of time.

"How long before she wakes up? Don't you have an antidote yet?"

Doctor Joyce spoke, "We still don't completely know what drug we are dealing with. Dr. Anderson is running it through our GC Mass Spectrometer to get a better idea of its structure. It seems to have a short half-life, and the best course of action is to continue to monitor her and let her body break down the drug and excrete the metabolites itself. If necessary, we do have drugs that can force consciousness, but those carry huge risks. In our medical opinion, it is best to take a wait and see approach."

Their conversation concluded, they stepped back into Amanda's room where Lee sat down in the chair and took Amanda's hand in his once again, and the doctors resumed looking at Amanda's monitors.

***SMK SMK SMK***

After checking Amanda's monitors and concurring that for several hours there hadn't been any significant changes; the doctors decided that it was time to broach the idea of Lee going home.

"Okay, Scarecrow, that's all the information we have for now," Dr. Joyce began. "We'll keep you posted, but right now we need for you to go home and get some rest!"

"I don't need any rest. I'm staying right here with Amanda." Lee said firmly.

"You should go home!" Dr. Kelford agreed.

"I know you mean well, but-"

"That's precisely why I'm here," Francine said as she walked into the room, having heard the last two exchanges. "Hello, Lee, Dr. Joyce, Dr. Kelford." She nodded to each of them in turn.

"I was just informing the doctors that I'm staying until I know that Amanda is conscious and can go home."

"And, we've already explained how it might be a while before she is fully awake, Stetson!" Dr. Joyce said.

"So, exactly how is Amanda doing?" Francine asked, looking towards Amanda.

"Better Desmond," Dr. Joyce replied, "there has been no change in the last several hours and that is a good thing. Scarecrow here was able to calm her down and helped stabilize her. There have been no episodes since."

"Yeah!" Lee responded as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She was pretty upset earlier, crying out, thrashing...whatever nightmare she was trapped in..."

"Wow, poor thing," Francine said.

"We are hopeful that she will come out of it; just not sure when that will happen, which is one reason we want you to leave and get some rest." Dr. Joyce said, looking directly at Lee.

"We are concerned about you, Lee," Dr. Kelford affirmed.

"Billy's exact words were, 'tell Scarecrow to get out of here and go home. Now! Get some sleep and get something to eat!'" Francine said in her best Billy voice.

"I am fine."

"I'm pretty sure it was an order and not a suggestion," Francine stated. "Besides, what good are you going to be to her if you collapse from exhaustion?"

"Amanda needs me here to keep her safe," Lee argued running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you think Amanda would want you to do right now?" Francine asked. "And what would you want her to do in the same situation?"

"She-I-" Lee turned stuttered while he contemplated Francine's last statement. "Look, I'm just trying to watch over my wife."

"Scarecrow, you know, you are really starting to bug me! How can we work if you keep looking on like Old Mother Hubbard?" Dr. Joyce said, but her tone was sympathetic rather than harsh.

"How about this, I go to your house and get you and Amanda a change of clothes for when she does go home," Francine tried. "And you go and get something to eat, stretch your legs," Francine continued.

"Then you can come back," Dr. Kelford assured.

"You can even stay the night," Dr. Joyce finished as she gestured to a small vinyl-covered couch pushed up against the far wall of the narrow room, away from the monitors and IV hook up.

Lee pondered this and said, "I can come back and stay?"

"Yes." Both doctors agreed.

"Ok," Lee replied with a nod as he stood up. He reached down and kissed Amanda on the cheek. "Don't go anywhere, beautiful; I'll be right back."

"Finally," Francine said with a sigh of relief.

"Who would have ever believed that the great Scarecrow would be so devoted to someone?" Dr. Joyce said as she watched Lee and Francine leave the room.

"Yeah, who would've thought?" Dr. Kelford agreed.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"I know we normally meet in unusual, out of the way places," Jonathan said to Carol as he veered the rented Lexus down the busy street that ran alongside Frankfort Cemetery and parked. "But this is ridiculous."

"Surprisingly enough, this was Ivanov's idea, this time. He has a thing for cemeteries; he likes to visit different ones and look at the names to see if there's anyone with the same last name of someone he knows. So, every time they go to a different place in the United States, they look for a different cemetery, and while they were out driving, they saw this one." Carol gave a short laugh. "He thought it would be fun to make the exchange here. Though, I don't think his brother is too keen on the idea."

"Hmm! I can't imagine why!" Jonathan replied sarcastically. "What makes you think that?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I heard Lukovich grunt in the background...or something...when we were on the phone."

"Oh-I thought graveyards were locked at night except of course in small towns like the one you came from."

"No one locks anything in that small backward town-" Carol said giving a brittle laugh. "We just go along through there," she said, as she pointed towards the narrow road and she reached in the back seat and retrieved a bag, then got out of the car. She stopped and waited for Jonathan to follow behind her. She moved quickly down the frosty dirt road; glad that she wore her runners and smirked as Jonathan struggled to keep up with her, slipping on the frozen rocks in his dress shoes.

"What's that?" Jonathan asked at the sound of something above them, causing him to slam into Carol.

"Hey! Watch it!" She hissed. "I know that we are about to enter a place reeking of the dead, but we still want to be quiet. Be inconspicuous."

"Okay," He commented back, stepping a few feet; then letting out a slight grimace.

"Jonathan, what the hell is it now?"

"My feet hurt!"

"Well, who told you to wear your dress shoes? I told you that you to wear your gym shoes."

"I thought that-well, I didn't think it was this far. I didn't want to scuff up my Nikes. They're brand new."

Instinctively, Carol rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it in the dark. "You are such a-" She stopped talking once at the entrance to the graveyard and walked towards the designated spot for their meeting. Ever on time, the two brothers moved from behind a massive monument and stood beside them.

"I see you found it, alright," Ivanov said.

"Yes. Your directions were impeccable," Carol said.

"You got da money?" Lukovich asked as he looked around. "This place gives me yeah, ugh, da creeps. Is that what you would say?"

"Yeah," Jonathan muttered.

"But Ivanov was determined to have our meeting here."

"I have what you want," Carol replied and nodded towards Jonathan, who opened the small briefcase.

"It appears to be all there," Lukovich said after he and his brother surveyed its contents.

"And the data?" Ivanov asked.

"Be patient," Jonathan replied.

"It's right here!" Carol said, holding up a yellow envelope so that both brothers could see it.

"Okay, if we're done, can we please get the hell out of here?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, yes, go!" Lukovich echoed.

"We didn't get our next supply of the stuff," Carol reminded him as she kept a tight grip on the envelope.

"Oh, yeah, that!"

Ivanov handed a small package to Carol and reached out for the envelope in her hands. The envelope fell from her hands.

"I'm sorry," Carol said. "Let me get it."

"I got it," Ivanov said and bent down to retrieve it.

"Yeah, you got it alright," Carol said, as she reached in her purse and pulled out a .22 Caliber pistol, and fired off two rounds in his back. "Oof!" Ivanov murmured as his body hit the ground.

"What the-?" Jonathan asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Говно!" His brother mouthed as he shifted to run.

However, Carol was too quick for him, and turned the gun towards him and shot him twice in the side. "You boys were expecting too damn much! Payment and our results! Now really? I found a seller who will take less money...and we won't have to give them any details or share our results either."

Still recovering from seeing Ivanov go down, Jonathan barely had a chance to move; his face lit up in somewhere between surprise and shock. "Wow! Damn! Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jonathan pulled her into his arms for a quick heated kiss. She returned his kiss quickly as she allowed their tongues to mingle for a moment before she pulled away. "We better get rid of these bodies, quick! We can finish this later!"

Despite himself, Jonathan said, "That should be easy enough; we are in a graveyard."

"Exactly!" With her feet, she pushed one brother, then the other brother over until they were on their stomachs. Then with Jonathan's assistance, they moved the bodies until they lay perpendicular to the nearest gravestone.

"You won't be needing this any longer!" Jonathan said and snatched up the money and information they'd promised to give them.

"You are so right!" she said and took the briefcase of money from his hands, leaving him with the envelope and the package that contained the drugs to carry. "Now, let's get out of here!" To which Jonathan smirked accustomed to her ways. "Still don't trust me?"

"Trust you about as much as I can trust anyone...any man…" Carol replied with a shrug and a short laugh.

"Well, I guess that's something," Jonathan muttered as they hurried down the road; the money along with the drugs, safely tucked in the bag they'd been carrying earlier.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Marshmallows, rocks, butterflies, shadowy images, don't tell...no men here..._Amanda's head thrashed on her pillow at the pictures playing around in her head. _Ugh! Maggots. _She sat up suddenly, her eyes flying open then quickly closing again as the bright lights felt like a searing knife through her brain. "Ooh!" She groaned at the sudden jolt and tug from the IV cord as she reached down to touch the gown she found herself in and gingerly felt the electrodes on her forehead. _Where am I?_ Amanda thought as she looked around at the decor of the room she was in, squinting her eyes to focus on the door and then to the monitors. _The hospital? _Her eyes then traveled towards the wall where a figure was uncomfortably sprawled out on the couch; his feet dangling off its edge. She closed and reopened her eyes to make sure she was seeing her surroundings properly and suddenly everything came into focus. _What is he doing here? What am I doing here?_

"Lee?" Amanda croaked, her voice was hoarse. She tried again, a little louder this time. "Lee!"

"Amanda?" Lee asked groggily and then quickly became alert as he stood up and moved over to the bed. "Thank God you're awake! How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I think," she replied slowly, her tongue feeling like it was made of thick cotton as she struggled to get into a seated position. "Where are we? Did you get the number of that truck?"

Lee almost laughed in relief as he helped her sit up by putting some pillows behind her back. _You bet I did._ He thought to himself but said instead, "We're in the Agency infirmary." He took her hand that did not have the IV line and kissed it, then settled into the chair that was still next to her bed. "Amanda, you scared me half to death."

She closed her eyes again. "Lee, I am so sorry. I feel awful."

He lost count of how many times he had awakened in a strange hospital bed, feeling the same way. "Amanda, there is no need to be sorry. The doctors said it would take a while for the drugs to clear your system." He struggled to keep his voice calm. "Paul should have protected you better-if only I'd known. Why didn't you tell me about the case?"

"Paul? Paul Barnes? What does he have to do with this? And drugs? Oh God, Lee- my mind is so foggy. And case? What case?"

Lee started to panic. "You can't remember anything from these last few days? What is the last thing you do remember?"

Amanda shut her eyes as she struggled to concentrate. "I remember you going to New York and missing you terribly and being very happy you came back safe and sound..." She paused, "and going on spring cleaning. The rest of it is so unclear-like my life was being played on a movie screen and I wasn't paying attention." Her breathing became shallow and rapid, and sounds from the heart rate monitor increased in frequency, reflecting her agitation. "Why can't I remember more, Lee? What happened? What is wrong with me?" She cried and held her head in her hands. "My head hurts so much," she added in a whisper.

"Shhh, Love. It's going to be okay. You are safe now." Lee reached over to push the call button and poured Amanda some water. He carefully held the plastic cup to her lips, telling her in hushed tones to just drink a little bit at a time. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Lee, this, none of it-is your fault. It's mine."

"No, it's not. It's this damn agency and these damn people. I promise you that I'm gonna get them...get whoever it is that was responsible for drugging you."

"Lee, I, ugh-"

The door opened, and Dr. Kelford rushed in. "Mrs. King-I mean Mrs. Stetson-I'm glad to see you are awake. You really have a lot of us worried about you." He adjusted his stethoscope and walked to the bed. "Lee, oh boy, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to kick you out." Seeing the mutinous look on his face, Kelford added, "I will only be a few minutes-I really do need to check her vitals, but you can wait in the hall and come back in as soon as I am done."

"Okay," Lee agreed reluctantly and turned to Amanda. "I'll be back just as soon as they let me come back." He kissed her hand then slowly walked out the door as Doctor Joyce pushed past him, giving him a curt nod of acknowledgment.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"So stupid! It's the holidays, and I can't believe that jackass of a boss still scheduled us to start at six AM. Idiot!" Ricky downed his last sip of coffee and grabbed the keys to the shed. "You coming, Tom, or are you going to snooze here all day?"

His coworker pulled on his gloves. "Hey, it is not like people are _dying_ to get in here-"

Ricky groaned at the pun he had heard at least once a week since he had started at the cemetery almost five years ago.

Tom continued, "But at least it is overtime pay. And we can finish here quickly, take a nice leisurely breakfast on the company dime and come back later to clock out."

"I like the way you think."

"You take the south part, I'll take the north, and we'll meet back here, in" he looked at his watch, "oh say in about an hour?"

"Whoa-I take that back. Why do you get the shorter route?"

"One of the perks of being the senior groundskeeper," Tom smirked. "Now quit whining like a little girl so we can finish and get out of here."

Ricky grumbled good-naturedly and grabbed the tools he needed to clear the pathways. Three rows in, he turned off the gasoline-powered snow brush and puzzled at the disturbance in the snow that was visible in the predawn moonlight. It was just probably some stray dogs got into a fight though it struck him as odd that it looked like something substantial had been dragged between the headstones. He swept and blended the snow as best he could to make the marks not so apparent because Lord knows the boss man would freak if everything did not look pristine. But the scene bothered him-something wasn't quite right. Maybe not dogs, but some kids or drunks were taking a shortcut through the yard or using it as a meet-up place. It was too late in the year for a Halloween prank but you never know...with people...and what they'll think to do, especially in the graveyard.

After almost five years on the job, there was very little that could surprise him, but...still... Usually, it wasn't anything significant, but every once in awhile, he did wish that they could find a way to lock THAT back gate area; keep people from coming in here all times of the night.

He continued to clear the path of footprints and stopped when he noticed dark streaks on the ground. He stopped and peered down at the discolored snow to get a better look. If he didn't know better, he would think...he let his thoughts trail off as he shook his head in disbelief, hanging on tight to the tools in his hand as he followed the trail stained with the mysterious drops. He turned towards Mr. Pickens's grave when the sight before him caused a slight scream to come out of his mouth.

"What the hell? Mister, you okay?" Throwing aside the shovel, he leaned down to turn the body over and started gagging at the sight of congealed blood and the cold, lifeless eyes staring at him. Placing his hand across his mouth, he quickly moved away and headed back to his car, his body now shaking at the thought of the dead body. "Shit! That's it! They don't pay me enough for this!"

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Several hours later, Francine opened the door to Amanda's room to drop off their change of clothes and was poised to give Lee a hard time about how his sense of fashion now could be described as a 'Suburban Dad', but the sight before her caused her to stop- "Aw," Francine mouthed. Lee was leaned back in the chair as far as his tall frame would allow; his long legs spread out in front of him atop a makeshift ottoman made out of blankets and pillows. Amanda was sound asleep in her bed next to him; their hands firmly entwined. _I'll just give them a few more minutes and come back later. _ Francine thought, smiling as she quietly turned around and headed down the hall towards the elevators.

"Where are you going?" Billy demanded as Francine passed him in the hall. "Didn't I tell you to get Lee?"

"Billy-" Francine began, linking her arm in his as he looked on confused; then nodded his head and smiled as he listened to what Francine was saying.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Not trusting Dr. Smyth or his cronies, Billy made a quick sweep of the area for listening devices. Satisfied the small conference room was clean, Billy addressed the people assembled before him. "We are in a very unusual situation, and before we start, I am going to insist that what is discussed here in this room goes no further until we know exactly what we are dealing with. If this leaks before we have a chance to do damage control, the future of Amanda's Stetson's career at the Agency as well the chance to stop a huge threat to our country's national security will be jeopardized. I estimate we can keep this under wraps for 24 hours, and then I will personally report what we have found to Doctor Smyth and the other directors. If any of you have a problem with this, you are free to leave now."

He waited several moments and was pleased to see that no one made a move to go.

Billy continued, making introductions around the room. "Paul, you, of course, know Francine and the other agents here; we also have Dr. Claudia Joyce-our expert on memory suppression and drug-induced psychosis and Dr. Chaz Anderson, our chief chemist, head pharmacist, and pharmacological researcher." He turned to the doctors. "Paul Barnes has Green Alpha-17 security clearance. Any findings you have can be discussed freely in front of him." They murmured their assent.

There was a quick rap on the door before it opened and Lee walked into the room.

"Lee, perfect timing, we were just getting started. How is Amanda doing?" Billy inquired. "Can you give us a full update?"

Lee scanned the room, scowled when he saw Paul and deliberately took the seat furthest from him. "Amanda has stabilized and is now conscious." He waited for the whispers to die down. "Kelford and Pfaff are examining her now and I should be able to take her home soon."

Billy had a genuine smile for the first time since Amanda was brought in. "Finally, some good news."

Francine spoke up. "What happened to her?"

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose before responding, "She doesn't know. She can't remember much; what she can recall is really jumbled."

"The most important thing is she is awake and able to talk," Billy said then nodded at Dr. Anderson. "I understand the blood work has been completed and her results are back?"

Dr. Anderson stood and refastened his lab coat. "This is such a fascinating case!" His boyish enthusiasm was in contrast to the somber mood of the rest of the room. "There have been rumors circulating that the KGB has been working on a drug, a new truth serum code-named SP-105. It is supposed to be extremely effective and undetectable. It is brilliant! It is tasteless, colorless and dissolves instantly in water and most importantly, the subject had no memory of what happened while they were drugged."

"So similar to the deja vu drug?" Francine asked.

"That is a very good question." The doctor beamed at her, clearly happy that he was able to share his expertise. "The deja vu drug is only good for recalling events that actually happened verbatim-a literal transcript so to speak. It wouldn't work for answering open-ended questions and it has a draw-back of needing to be administered in two parts. One part for sedation, the second part for the verbal recall. This new truth serum is a one-stop solution and whoever developed this is a genius! Slip a little bit in food or drink and the person is only too happy to tell you everything you want to know with no memory of it at all. We thought it highly unlikely such a perfect drug could exist-it seemed too good to be true, but luckily for us, Mrs. Stetson had such a high concentration of metabolites in her bloodstream-" he paused for breath in his excitement then continued, oblivious to the looks of utter disbelief around the table in reaction to him saying that Amanda being drugged was a good thing. "-that we were able to narrow down the probable chemical structure and what neural pathways it impacts. The drug appears to be in a similar class as Zybillium and we hypothesize it primarily affects the GABA receptors in the brain.

"GABA receptors?" Billy immediately regretted speaking up as Dr. Anderson walked over to the whiteboard and started enthusiastically sketching chemical reactions.

"Yes, GABA, a very important inhibitory neurotransmitter in the mammalian brain-also known as gamma-Aminobutyric acid-though if we used the standardized IUPAC nomenclature, we really should be calling 4-amino butanoic acid, because even though we are scientists, some beneficial changes take a long time to adapt."

Lee struggled to pay attention to what Dr. Anderson was saying-it was important to know exactly what happened to Amanda, but damn...it was like the doctor was speaking an alien language. This was even worse than the involuntary fifteen-minute lesson on how aspirin works when Lee went to him for some painkillers a few months ago. Neurotransmitters, chemical receptor binding sites, GABA analogs...With the poor sleep he had and his high school level knowledge of science, he just couldn't make sense of Dr. Anderson's words.

Billy interrupted, "Chaz-in layman's terms please!"

"But I was talking in layman's terms." The doctor sounded hurt and confused.

Dr. Joyce leaned over and spoke in low tones with him, who nodded.

"In a nutshell…" Dr. Joyce took over the presentation while ignoring Francine's comments of 'a little too late for that', "this drug affects the parts of the brain that control consciousness and activity."

Lee interrupted. "Will Amanda be able to remember what has happened to her this past week?"

Claudia elaborated, "Well, the odd thing is that she remembers anything at all. If she was dosed with this experimental wonder drug, what happened while under its influence is not supposed to be laid down in her short term memory. We don't know for sure why she is remembering. If this really is SP-105, it is still experimental, maybe the formulation isn't perfect, or it is due to the incompetence of the people administering the drug, or it could even be that it was a bad reaction to the alcohol she had at lunch so soon after being dosed."

Francine blurted, "I thought we had procedures in place to prevent continuous drugging like this from happening again!" She was still haunted by her experience with Mrs. Welch several years ago that cost several agents their lives.

"You can thank Barnes for what happened to Amanda," Lee muttered under his breath.

Billy replied, shooting a pointed look at Paul, "Yeah, we do have protocols in place...obviously not good enough."

Paul met his gaze and then turned his attention to Doctor Joyce. "Wait a minute! I don't understand. Why the needle marks on Amanda then, if the drug only needs to be ingested?"

Claudia explained. "We found traces of an antagonistic compound which we think acted as an antidote so that she would gain consciousness more quickly. The dose probably wasn't precise and that could explain her mood swings and tiredness. But the fact she is remembering bodes well for her getting her memory completely back. The next 24 hours could be rough for her as her body flushes the rest of the drug out of her system." She addressed Lee. "We need you to record any side effects Amanda experiences this will help us understand the drug more. Possible symptoms to watch for would be profuse sweating, trembling, nausea, dizziness, stomach cramping, nightmares, and panic attacks-these should subside by the morning. Just note them down, make sure she stays hydrated and let us know at her next checkup."

"Okay. Are you sure it is safe to take her home?"

"Scarecrow, I understand your concern. Amanda has made it through the most dangerous period. Any sudden spikes in temperature, breathing difficulties or convulsions from reactions to the drug would have been seen by now. What she needs now is rest." She scribbled her number on a card and passed it to Lee. "This is my personal phone number, if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call me."

Billy finished writing in his ledger. "Thank you, Doctor Anderson and Dr. Joyce for the update on Mrs. Stetson and your work to identify the drug." He turned to Paul. "Now, I need you to explain everything about the case that you and Amanda have been working on."

Francine and Billy's pagers went off simultaneously and Billy nodded to Francine. She slipped out of the meeting as Paul reiterated what he knew about Chrysalis Consulting and their link to the probable leaks.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Francine came back into the room as the pictures of Carol Reynolds were passed around the table. "We know the two cases are linked through this woman," Paul said, referring to the photographs, "and we can assume that Jack Worthington-Taylor is also involved.

"Amanda did say she recalled a man's voice," Lee added.

Paul was surprised. "At Chrysalis Consulting? That isn't possible! Their whole premise is women only. That is one of the reasons I had to get Amanda involved. It was too hard to get access to Amy to pass information."

Billy added, "I think it is reasonable to say that Jack is the man's voice Amanda thinks she heard."

Francine waited for them to finish and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, this case became a whole lot more interesting. Ivanov's body just turned up in a New York City cemetery."

There were several low whistles of surprise.

Billy responded first, "Are you sure it was Ivanov?"

Francine snarked, "It is not like he was carrying his Blockbuster card." At Billy's look, Francine continued, chastened. "But yes, the CIA is 85% positive it is Ivanov due to some rather distinctive tattoos. We should get the final confirmation by this afternoon."

Lee interrupted. "Just one body? What about Lukovich? Any other clues? Can we confirm that was just one of them?"

"No," She sighed. "We don't have much information. I guess it would be too much to hope that the brothers had turned on each other. Unfortunately, his body was found after the groundskeeper had swept the paths obliterating any footprints or other evidence. At least this time, the NYPD is fully cooperating with our affiliates up there because they are not happy that Ivanov turned up dead in their backyard. They are worried a bloodbath is going to break out."

Billy paused while he absorbed the new information. "Our priority has to be to figure out what our potential exposure is here. Lee, does Amanda know the name of your contact in New York or his connection with Ralphmore hotels?"

"No, she just knows I had to leave suddenly to follow up a lead. She did know I was in New York."

Billy was thoughtful. "Okay, if she gave that information over, that wouldn't necessarily tip them off we were on to them. Does she know any of the other classified cases you are working on? How about your Barnstorm list?"

Lee let his temper bleed through. "Barnstorm list? Why even bring that up? She knows some, not all the names. Listen, Billy! We don't even know that Amanda told them anything! And you are convicting her without proof?! Just whose side are you on?"

"We have a dead Russian, and a tox screen that says your wife has been pumped full of truth serum and she can't remember what happened the past few days. I think it is safe to assume we've been compromised! And it is my job to minimize the damage. If you are going to get in the way of what needs to be done, then I will bench you! Do I make myself clear?"

Lee glared at his boss but remained quiet.

Billy turned to Paul. "What else did she know about the case from your end?"

"Bare minimum. Amanda did know, of course, that Amy Todd was my contact inside. But we have no way of knowing if they knew Amanda was investigating them."

Billy said. "I think we have all the information we are going to get for now." He glanced at his watch. "I'm going to call the meeting over." Billy handed each of the agents a folder and said, "Investigate these leads and report your findings back to only Ms. Desmond or me. Lee, take Amanda home. Make her comfortable. I'll phone you as soon as we hear from the legal department."

"But, Billy-"

"No buts! It is too premature to move on Chrysalis Consulting now. We tip our hand too early and we risk driving them underground with any sensitive information they have. We can keep Smyth out of the loop as long as possible, but we are going to do this by the book and have the proper warrants in place. Your priority is Amanda." He turned to Paul. "Barnes, I need you to stay behind."

Lee walked up to Paul as the rest of the agents filed out of the room. "Don't think that this is over, PAL, because it isn't -" taking two fingers jabbing them into Paul's chest, "not by a long shot!"

"Look, Scarecrow, I already told-"

"And-I TOLD YOU- I am holding you personally responsible for what is happening to Amanda!"

Billy stepped in between them and barked, "Scarecrow!-We'll get to the bottom of things, but for now, I need you to get Amanda and go home! Now!"

Lee stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard the glass windows rattled.

Billy then turned to Paul. "Sit down!"

***SMK SMK SMK***

It was such a relief to get out of the God-awful hospital gown, into some fresh clothes and not be hooked up to all the monitors. Amanda looked at herself in the mirror under the harsh fluorescent lights and winced. The line of that ridiculous Billy Crystal-Fernando song that Philip and Jamie played repeatedly over the holidays, bubbled in her consciousness-'Nando, don't be a schnook, it's not how you feel, it's how you look' and truth be told she was about as far away from looking or feeling marvelous as she had ever been. She sighed at how greasy her hair had become and was grateful Francine brought some elastics with the clothes so she could simply pull the hair off her face into a ponytail. She put on concealer to try to camouflage the dark circles under her eyes and applied some lipstick. It would have to do. She turned as she heard Lee come in the room and took a deep breath. Time to face the music.

"You ready?"

She sighed. "No, not really but-"

"It'll be okay-" Lee said, taking her arm and then headed toward the door.

Walking through the agency halls with a grim-faced Lee was surreal for Amanda. Everything was too bright and too loud and the lights and sounds caused her headache to pulse with fresh waves of pain. Fragments of memories from the past several days flashed in her mind and it was impossible to make sense of them. It seemed several lifetimes ago rather than only yesterday she was in the bullpen arguing with Dr. Smyth and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment-she couldn't remember much from the past several days, but unfortunately, her telling off Dr. Smyth was vividly clear. But, that was the least of her worries. She wondered how much trouble she had caused, how many lives she had jeopardized and if she would have a job when this whole fiasco cleared up. It threatened to overwhelm her, so she focused on putting one foot in front of the other as they made their way down the corridor, ignoring the pitying glances and whispering from her co-workers who thought she wasn't paying attention to them. For people making their living blending into the background, they sure weren't very subtle. She sighed as they reached the parkade elevators, leaned against the cool marble wall and turned to her husband. "Lee, please take me home."

.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lee drove Amanda to their house in the Vette and parked the car in the garage next to the Wagoneer. He made a mental note to thank Francine for driving Amanda's car back to the house and getting Leatherneck to pick her up when she brought them the change of clothes. The ride had been quiet; both of them lost in their thoughts. During the drive, he had stolen several glances at Amanda, who was uncharacteristically silent, staring out the window with her arms crossed tightly in front of her, rocking in the passenger seat as the miles went by. _Damn, it was only Wednesday. It was impossible to believe that one week ago, he was in New York and thinking all was right in their world, _Lee thought as he opened the car door for Amanda while she carried the bags of Marvelous Marvin's take-out they'd picked up on the way home.

Once inside, and after washing their hands, they sat down to eat. Amanda took a few bites and began to chew, struggling as the bun stuck to the roof of her mouth, and the ground beef patty tough and more unpalatable every minute as she attempted to eat.

After chewing some more, she grabbed for the glass of milk Lee had poured her earlier, taking several quick gulps and swallowing fast.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, noticing Amanda reach quickly for her glass.

"I'm having a difficult time with the food," she admitted. "I can't seem to swallow."

"Something wrong with the burger? You want me to get you something else to eat?" Lee asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I think I'm just too tired, worn out...to eat..." she said and then added, "You aren't eating either." Lee looked down at his food that was mostly untouched even though they'd been sitting for quite some time.

"I guess not," he shrugged and pushed his food aside.

"I think I'm done," Amanda replied, looking around the dining room, her eyes taking in everything almost as if she'd never been in the room and startling at the sound coming from under the windowsill.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Lee reassured Amanda as he placed his hand on Amanda's arm, "it's only the heat coming on."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Amanda said, a nervous smile upon her face. "I think I'd like to go upstairs, perhaps take a bath and then lay down."

"That sounds like a good idea." Lee stood and added before Amanda could say anything. "I tell you what, give me a minute, just stay there."

Amanda looked confused but then smiled as Lee snatched up their plates with uneaten food along with the glasses and headed towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, he was back, "Now, how about I run that bathwater for you, and while you're soaking, I'll come back down here and see if there were any calls, look through the mail-"

"I can-" Amanda began to protest, but she was just too tired to argue, she nodded her head in agreement. She thought that if she was okay to go home, she was certainly capable of walking upstairs herself and getting her own bathwater. Frustrated at herself, Amanda released a sigh and a shudder.

He rushed to her side. "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Is something wrong?"

"Other than the obvious, no, nothing's wrong." She was trying really hard not to get irritated by his hovering.

Lee crooked his head to the side, looking at her inquisitively. "Come on," he said, pulling her chair out for her and gently taking her elbow as they headed up the stairs.

***SMK SMK SMK***

After checking the locks and setting the alarm system, Lee plopped down in the chair in their den, rubbing his hands across his eyes while attempting to clear his head. He'd long since removed his tie but now begun loosening the top two buttons of his shirt, then undid the cuffs of the sleeves as well, rolling them up to his elbows. He punched the play button on the answering machine, smiling as he listened to Philip and Jamie and imagined them fighting over the phone to excitedly describe their visit to the Kennedy Space Center, and grimacing at Dotty's messages that complained that no one was ever home to answer her calls and reminded them how much she hated talking to a machine. He decided to tell Amanda about the messages after her bath; he was sure hearing her family's voices would go a long way to making her feel better. He wasn't particularly religious, but he said a little prayer that everything would be back to normal before everyone returned home on Sunday. He inhaled deeply and then dialed IFF.

The conversation with Billy was brief; not much more to report concerning the case and no further information pertinent to Amanda's condition. He did not appreciate Billy's rebuke that it was too soon to expect any further developments and that Lee should wait for Billy to call him back, which HE would do so just as soon as he had more information. Less than happy with his conversation with Billy, Lee grunted as he replaced the receiver resisting the urge to slam it.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

SMK SMK

By the time Lee finished in the den and had returned to their bedroom, Amanda was done in the bathtub and was dressed in a plain and simple pale blue gown and was in the process of fumbling with the buttons on the back.

"Here, let me help you with that-" Lee said, coming up behind her.

"Thank you," Amanda replied as she stood up, presenting her back to him. "Lee, I thought if you didn't mind—"

"Yes?"

"I thought I'd sleep in one of the empty rooms; either Mother's or I could go and sleep in the den or on the couch, it's pretty comfortable and-"

"Why, for God's sake?" Lee asked, cutting her words off, his task done, turning towards her and gazing into her eyes.

"It's just that...well...I feel so bad about what happened yesterday-"

"That isn't necessary; there isn't anything to feel bad about," Lee offered, taking one of her hands in his. "We've already talked about this, it wasn't your fault and even if it was...it has nothing to do with us."

"I know," Amanda said, gingerly touching Lee's hand. "And I know we talked about it..a little, but...I still feel pretty bad about things."

"You have no reason to feel bad, Amanda. As Dr. Kelford said, this is just the drugs leaving your system."

"Yes, it is just the drugs-but I am feeling what I am feeling! It's real to me! Don't tell me how I should be feeling!" Amanda snapped at him. "Didn't you see how they looked at me today when we were leaving? You won't tell me what happened in the conference room, but from the look on your face when you came and got me, I know it wasn't good."

"No, I haven't. I'm waiting to hear from Billy before I give you more details."

"So, it isn't good." Amanda countered.

"It doesn't matter what was said, I know you Amanda Stetson and I know that no matter what went down, you were doing your job."

"But I need to know! Don't you understand? And I do have a really good reason to feel bad. I feel ashamed...that I allowed myself to be taken advantage of like that and that I caused so much trouble...the things that I must've said and did. With Dr. Smyth and…" Amanda's voice trailed off.

Lee took her hand and led her to sit down. "It's okay. In my opinion, Dr. Smyth was way overdue for a telling off anyway."

Amanda wanted to cry in frustration. "Lee!"

"Well, it's true, besides I don't see what that has to do with us. I don't think you have done anything wrong, and either way, we will deal with that if it comes to it." Lee tried to calm her down, recalling what the doctors said about how Amanda might not be herself for a few days and that the most important thing she needed was to rest. Seeing the look of annoyance on her face, Lee changed tactics. "Look, there was some concern at the meeting of what you might have revealed when you were drugged, but you aren't working on anything classified right now. Billy is figuring out right now what our move should be. In the meantime, if it will make you feel better and it will help you get some rest-I'll go and sleep in Philip's room, his room is the closest to ours. That way, if you need me, I'll be able to get to you quicker."

"No, Lee, I-"

"Look, I said I'd go!" He tamped down his temper, vowing he was going to throttle Paul when this was all over. "Do you need anything before I go to Philip's room?" She shook her head no, and Lee added, "I should probably Lysol his room first, no telling what it smells like in there."

Amanda's nose wrinkled up automatically at the thought of what her eldest son's room may smell like, and opened her mouth to insist that she should be the one to take Philip's room, but seeing the determined look on Lee's face, she walked over to the nightstand to retrieve the current issue of _People _magazine and climbed into bed instead. "I'm just going to read for a bit."

"Good idea. You need me to come back and tuck you in?" Lee questioned with an exaggerated wink and a smirk on his face.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Amanda answered, with a slight chuckle in spite of herself.

"Goodnight, darling!" Lee leaned in and kissed Amanda on the cheek. "I love you."

"Goodnight, sweetheart! I love you, too!"

"And Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget, I'm right down the hall if you need me."

"Lee, I will be fine, I promise."

.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Abby Reynolds leaned back against the leather seats of the sofa, her feet resting as an act of defiance on the imported Madrid oval glass coffee table and her eyes glued intently on Clark Gable as he moved across the screen. Chomping away on her fifth slice of pizza loaded with every possible topping she could think of-sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, black olives and onions. Abby made sure not to spill anything on the couch or the floor. She'd already cracked the window and lit several of her Yankee Candles to disguise the strong food odors that Carol would certainly disapprove of.

As the last part of the movie played out across the screen, Abby looked around for the remote control, so she could rewind and hear the famous last lines, "Frankly, My Dear, I don't give a damn" once more before she took the VHS tape out of the VCR. She wiped her hands on her jeans before reaching in the couch cushions where the remote was notorious for falling.

"What in the world?" She questioned, as she pulled out an envelope embossed with the Ralphmore Hotel logo. She immediately recognized the scribblings of Carol's handwriting on the top. She looked at it for several seconds, thinking out loud, _I shouldn't. I can't. _She was pretty sure Carol wouldn't approve, but it was not exactly like Carol was considering Abby's feelings these last several months. Between all the times away from the consulting firm on 'business trips' and spending time with Jonathan- She stared at the card several moments. _"Oh, damn, what the hell?_ Her curiosity got the better of her. She was certain her sister wouldn't be home for quite some time, but she still looked around the room cautiously, before pulling the card from the envelope. With the credits from the movie running in the background, Abby scanned the contents quickly, the blood draining from her face as she recognized names from their client list written beside dollar amounts. Even more disturbing were the words she didn't understand but knew enough to recognize they were written in Cyrillic script. Finally, done reading as the television screen turned black, Abby glared at the envelope as she tossed it on the floor.

"How could she?" Abby furiously questioned the quiet of the room as she clicked off the television with one quick push of a button on the remote control. "I knew she was keeping things from me, but I hadn't realized just how low down she really was…to jeopardize everything we have worked so hard for and to involve...him and the Russians! Now, she has gone too far!" Abby fumed, reaching for her coat that was thrown over a chair and putting it around her shoulders, she quickly blew out the candles as she exited the apartment she shared with Carol, heading down the stairs two steps at a time.

***SMK SMK SMK***

After tossing and turning for the umpteenth time in a futile attempt to get comfortable, Lee regretted offering to sleep in Philip's room. "Aargh!" Lee groaned, turning once more as he repositioned his body in the double-sized bed, which felt too short for his long frame. He missed Amanda and he missed his pillow. Damn THAT Paul Barnes! Lee thought, punching Philip's pillow several times as he turned over on his side and stared at the wall clock, which confirmed what he already knew; that it was pretty damn late. He should've been asleep hours ago. Being away from Amanda didn't help things at all; he'd grown used to sleeping by her side and then every time he was close to falling asleep, his mind would go back to Paul. _Well, Scarecrow, _Lee thought to himself, _fuming over the Wizard and the events that had occurred isn't going to get you anywhere. _He needed rest so he could handle the next plan, whatever that was. With that last thought, Lee closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

SMK SMK SMK

_Amanda and Lee stood side by side, Lee in his black tuxedo, Amanda dressed in her cream skirt and matching suit jacket. They were so full of joy and happiness that it illuminated and flowed throughout the room. Amanda smiled brightly, opened her mouth to say "I do," when suddenly a gust of grey sooty smoke blasted across the room, leaving Amanda's outfit blackened and charred. Tiny ants emerged from the soot and began crawling up her leg, causing her skin to itch. "Lee!" Amanda cried out softly. "What's going on?" _

_Amanda turned from one side to the other, her dream shifting as well to hoards of little butterflies flying across the room, several landing on the bed covers, followed by spiders and bugs moving atop large marshmallows. The words, No men; don't tell anybody, echoed in her head. Amanda pulled at the front of her nightgown, her hands swatting at the insects. She smashed one, then another, each swat causing them to dissolve and melt against the marshmallows, which burst into red and orange sparkling flames. Perspiration beaded across her brow, her gown feeling hot and sticky against her chest as sweat ran down her neck. She tried to shriek, but no sound came out. "Ouch! Ouch! Lee! Lee!" Amanda whimpered, trying to release the scream that was stuck in her throat._

***SMK SMK SMK***

Now fast asleep, Lee heard what he thought was ringing, followed by Amanda calling his name. Lee bolted straight up in bed. The ringing sound was_ no doubt the phone, Billy calling, _Lee thought and listened again to see if he did indeed hear Amanda's voice. _He must've imagined it. _

"_Damn!" _Lee cursed, jumping out of bed. N_ow he wished he'd granted the boys' desire to have a phone in their room, instead of them having to use the one in the den or the front hallway, which reminded him of THE talk he needed to have with Philip about his late-night telephone calls to his girlfriend._ He rushed into Dotty's room and snatched up the receiver, managing to catch it before it reached the fourth ring and went to the answering machine. "HELLO!" Lee hissed softly into the receiver.

"Scarecrow, sorry to wake you."

"Billy, I actually had just gotten to sleep not too long ago, but it's okay," Lee groaned. "Is it good or bad news?"

"Under the circumstances, I don't think any of it can be considered good news but-all things considered, I think we can count it as a step in the right direction."

Lee listened as Billy explained the progress they were making in getting the search warrants for Chrysalis Consulting and the other buildings that Ralphmore hotels owned in the D.C. area and the preliminary autopsy results on Ivanov.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Amanda reached out in the dark, her hands and arms flailing out in an attempt at putting out the flames. She struggled to sit up; her lower body was frozen, heavy like lead. _I need to get up..so I can...put out the fire. Oh my gosh, but I can't move. "Help...help...me! Leeeeeeeeeeee_! Help me!" Amanda screamed, watching as beetles popped out of the fire. "Aargh!"

Back in Dotty's room, Lee continued his conversation, "You are bringing in Amy Todd as well as Carol Reynolds, Abby Reynolds and Jack Taylor-Worthington in for questioning?" Despite his current contempt for Paul at the moment, Lee added. "Paul is not going to like that."

"It is a little late for Barnes to think he has a say in the matter." Billy's tone was terse. He continued, "I will call you later today to coordinate the sweep. If Amanda feels she is up for it, she should come too."

"But Billy!"

"Lee, first off, if I know Amanda like I think I know her, she's going to want to go and second, she knows about the place, the ins and outs. She is an asset to the case. How would you feel if it was-"

"I know, I know...but-"

"And whether I knew about the case or not, this is as much Amanda's case as it is Paul's."

"Don't remind me about-" Lee began then stopped. "Wait, Billy, I think-" Lee took the phone away from his ear. "Okay, I gotta go..." Lee rushed out as he haphazardly placed the receiver in place even as he was finishing his sentence. "...Amanda's calling for me!

Lee ran into their bedroom, rushing over to Amanda, who was sweating profusely, her arms moving about wildly as she continued to cry out his name.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Lee leaned in and gently stroked Amanda's hair as he wrapped his arms around Amanda, gently saying over and over again that he was there and that everything was going to be alright.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After having calmed Amanda down some, Lee helped Amanda change into a fresh nightgown. He now sat on the bed, his head against the headboard, Amanda cradled in his arms as he rocked her gently and soothingly rubbed Amanda's back as he spoke words of comfort to her.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart!"

"Do you think I kept the assignment from you on purpose?"

Lee was quiet for several minutes as he contemplated how best to answer her question. "Amanda, honestly, I don't know...I did think before I knew what was going on, though, that you were keeping secrets from me and more than that, I thought you were pushing me away."

Amanda leaned up a little so that she could look into Lee's eyes. "I need you to believe me...I was going to tell you...honestly, I was." Amanda paused then before saying, "Remember when Joe was in all that trouble and we decided to get married sooner rather than later?"

"Yes?"

"And what we talked about?"

"Yes, Amanda, I remember-" Lee replied slowly.

"How we talked about me not pushing you away ever again. Well, I wasn't pushing you away or keeping secrets from you, you have to believe me." Amanda gazed further into Lee's eyes as she reached out and touched his cheek with her hand. "I was going to tell you; I promise…honest…but when the assignment came up…so quickly and you were away. And on that first night, I wasn't sure how to tell you over the phone, wanted to make sure the lines were clear, then there was some commotion with the boys."

"Okay," Lee said slowly, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"And then," Amanda said, running her fingers through her hair. "I honestly don't know. I think that by the second time I went into the office, they started giving me that drug and that caused me to start to forget some things, my mind became unclear." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm truly sorry. I don't remember a lot about those days. It's like I can recall some things, but not everything. One thing I am certain about," she leaned closer towards him. "Is that I love you and along with the boys and my mother, you are the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't do anything purposely to jeopardize our relationship. It was all just a mistake, something I couldn't help, and Lee, believe me when I say this, Paul didn't know. Not once did he tell me to keep the assignment from you. When he asked me to help him, it was already a given that I was to tell you about it. And even if he had said to keep it from you, I would have told you anyway. I wasn't trying to push you away, honest. I promised you that I wouldn't do that again-" she stopped to take a breath, "and I intend to keep my promise."

Lee slowly nodded his head, releasing a breath as he processed everything she'd said. "I believe you. It's just that—I didn't know what to think, this past week, it felt like you were-," he paused. "I've waited so long for you-I was so lost without you, the boys and Dotty. I don't know what I'd do if you were no longer a part of my life." Lee pulled Amanda in closer.

"I feel exactly the same way," Amanda said against Lee's chest. "And Lee—"

"Yes?"

"Paul didn't know." She reiterated once again.

"I know! That still doesn't let him off the hook, though." There was quiet as they found comfort in each other's arms before Lee said, "I love you."

"Good, 'cause I love you too."

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.**

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Amanda woke disoriented to the weight of someone's arm snugly draped across her chest. Her eyes opened suddenly, panic rising up in her as she tried to figure out where she was until Lee's distinctive scent set in, calm replacing the fear and panic. The blaring of the telephone ringing intruded in her thoughts and alerted Amanda to the reason she'd awakened in the first place. She gently extracted herself from his embrace and rolled over to answer the phone on the third ring and smiled as Lee reached out for her, even in his sleep.

"Hello?" Amanda spoke quietly into the receiver. "Huh? Who is this? Oh, Ms. Todd...please calm down...say that again." She glanced at her bedside alarm, which read 7:00. Amanda waited patiently as Ms. Todd's words came through in a rush across the phone line. "What happened?" Amanda asked incredulously as she sat up, her eyes widened as she processed everything that Ms. Todd was saying. "Okay. Hang tight, me and my partner, Lee," Amanda said, glancing towards her husband, who was still deeply asleep, "will be there as soon as we can. Yes, we'll try to get in touch with Paul. I want you to get out of there now, meet us at the restaurant around the corner-Alexander's. It's always crowded in there, no matter what time of day it is."

After receiving a frantic confirmation from Ms. Todd, Amanda quickly hung up the receiver and reached out and shook Lee's shoulder. "Lee! Lee! Wake up."

Lee sat up and raked his hands across Amanda's back. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She hastily reassured him. "I'm fine but-"

"Was I dreaming or was there ringing?" Lee groaned, swiping his hand across his eyes, trying to adjust to the light that Amanda just turned on.

"No, you weren't dreaming," Amanda answered, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. "That was Amy Todd, the secretary and receptionist for Chrysalis Consulting-she arrived at the office early and she discovered that the safe was open, the cash, along with all the files, were missing." Amanda rushed towards the closet and began picking out clothes. "We need to get over there right away."

Lee stood up and moved over towards Amanda and opened his mouth to ask her to reexplain what she'd just said but then recognition set-in. "Did you just say that Ms. Todd called and ALL THE FILES are missing? Along with a great sum of cash?" But before Amanda could reply, Lee answered. "Oh, then we better get over there."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Amanda questioned back with a slight laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation, which in turn had Lee smile as well. "How about this?" Amanda asked handing Lee a pair of jeans and a polo shirt as he nodded in agreement, snatching up a shirt and a pair of jeans for herself as well.

Several minutes later, fully dressed, mobile phone in hand, they headed out the door.

"I know what Amy looks like, I should drive," Amanda said, keys to her Wagoneer firmly in hand, walking towards the driver's side.

"Amanda, I know what Ms. Todd looks like...I've seen a photo of Ms. Todd- I should drive." Lee persisted.

"I know exactly where the restaurant is; it'll save us time."

"Amanda," Lee let out slowly, smiling slightly as he shook his head. It felt like things were getting back to normal. "Please humor me." He gave her his most soulful look- the one he knew she couldn't easily resist. "Let me drive. We don't know if you are back to 100%"

She opened her mouth to protest, but took a look at his puppy dog eyes and sighed. She handed her keys over to him and walked to the passenger side. "Okay, you can drive. This time."

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amy Todd shivered, her hands shaking as she headed back to the office. She had reached the parking lot and was looking around for her car keys when she realized that she didn't have her purse. "Damn it!" She cursed out loud, quickly retracing her steps back to Chrysalis Consulting. In her haste to leave, she'd even left the door open. She stepped inside and headed towards the closet, where she usually kept her personal belongings. She had her purse firmly in hand and was just about to turn to the door when the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up on end as she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Forget something?" Carol asked menacingly, dangling the empty cash box in front of her as she stepped closer to her.

"But I-" was all she was able to get out as Carol smacked her hard across the face making her teeth rattle and her head spin causing her to reach out towards something, anything to keep from falling. Realizing that there wasn't anything to hold onto, she staggered slightly until she regained her balance. While she cradled her face with her hand in an attempt to recover from the blow, someone came up from behind, grabbed her roughly and covered her mouth, stifling the scream that threatened to come out.

.

.

**Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lee and Amanda pulled up to Chrysalis Consulting after having driven to Alexander's and not finding Amy there. "Are you sure she knew where she was supposed to go?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I was very clear about where I wanted her to meet us," Amanda hesitated. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"I don't know, Amanda. These people are ruthless. If they did indeed have something to do with killing Ivanov-" Lee paused, looking over at the worried expression on her face and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Amanda, don't worry, we'll find her."

"I know we will. We just have to."

Lee turned and gave her a reassuring smile. They both quickly sized up their surroundings. The building had a minimum of light peeking through some of the windows on the upper levels, the lobby was dim and devoid of any movement. On the sidewalk outside, two people walking, darting suddenly to avoid that day's bundled newspapers on the pavement, snowflakes already clinging to the plastic covering them. A few cars were moving down the street past the building. The street lights still on barely lighting up the murky grey sky as snowflakes swirled around buildings, landing softly on branches, softly blanketing the ground. A man stood on the corner, coffee in one hand, briefcase in the other, glancing at his watch, tapping his foot upon the ground until a car pulled up and he climbed inside.

It was quiet. Too quiet. "Amanda, I want you to stay in the car-"

"Look, Buster, you aren't going to start that again, are you? I thought we were-"

"Amanda, I don't know what we're up against."

"More reason for me to come with you."

"Billy and Paul said that they would be here soon. I need you to stay in the car and watch my back."

"How can I watch your back if I am in the car? Lee, you might need help, if Amy is in trouble..."

"Look, Amanda, I'm worried about you. We don't know if the drugs are completely out of your system yet and how this could affect you. Please, stay in the car—for me. And besides, we need someone to watch the entrance in case they somehow get past me."

"But Lee...well, okay," Amanda finally answered with a sense of resignation, seeing the look of concern on his face. "Be careful."

"I will," Lee replied, grabbing the keys and giving her a quick kiss before getting out of the car. He kept his left hand near his holster and started towards the building entrance.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amanda sat in the car, her irritation increasing as she surveilled the surroundings when she remembered seeing the third floor back stairwell door during her message drops for Paul. Figuring it made more sense to watch the back of the building, she decided to pull the Wagoneer around to the alley for a better vantage point. And sighed and rolled her eyes when she reached to turn the ignition on, realizing that Lee had taken the keys with him. HER set of car keys. Of all the times she nagged him not to leave the keys in the car, and teased him when he did, he decided now would be a good time to listen? She shook her head, got out of the Jeep and shut the door quietly, mindful not to lock it. Buttoning her coat tight against the cold wind, she kept to the shadows and hurried around to the receiving docks of the building, being careful not to slip on the icy patches. She stood behind some pallets and a dumpster, scanning the back of the barely lit building looking for anything suspicious when the side door violently burst open spilling light from the inside out onto the pavement. Three backlit figures appeared, and Amanda squinted to make out their features. A man dragging a struggling woman while the other stood behind her, gripping her tightly and pressing a weapon against her back came into view.

A wave of revulsion washed over Amanda and she tasted bile when she recognized it was Amy, Carol and a man she assumed was Jonathan. Horrific images from her drugged induced nightmares flooded her mind and threatened to paralyze her with fear but she shuddered and whispered to herself, "C'mon Amanda, you can do this! Amy needs you!" Taking several deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, Amanda plastered herself against the dumpster and quietly crept towards the trio as they headed to a waiting limousine, hoping she could find something to distract them and praying that Lee would appear soon.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"Get in the car!" Carol hissed at Ms. Todd, who dug her heels further into the ground as Carol and Jonathan continued to force her closer towards the waiting limo whose back door was open.

"I don't know anything...I tried to tell you that earlier," Amy cried, her hand instinctively going up to her cheek.

"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Jonathan questioned her through clenched teeth.

"You filthy little liar! And after all, we have done for you! Who else would take EVERYTHING that was in the safe?" Carol snarled, slapping her again, then grabbing her by her hair, shoving her towards the open door again. "GET IN THE CAR, NOW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!" As if to prove her point, Carol pressed the .22 caliber gun more forcefully into her back causing her to whimper.

"I wouldn't test her too much longer if I were you," Jonathan advised.

A shiver of fear ran up Amy's spine at his words; even before this morning, she had glimpses of how cruel Carol could be. She didn't need to turn around to see the look on her face. The menacing tone and words with the continued pressure of the gun in her back were enough to convince her that Carol meant business. She nodded dumbly and stopped struggling.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Finding the office of Chrysalis Consulting ransacked and Amy's purse on the floor, Lee flew down the three flights of stairs to the ground level. He shoved the metal door open and immediately saw the struggle at the limousine. Lee yanked his gun out of its holster and yelled, "Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Carol grabbed hold of Amy's arm more forcibly and shoved her unceremoniously into the car and Jonathan and Carol quickly climbed in after her. She barked at the driver, "Carl, step on it! Get us the hell out of here, right now!" Even though it was Jonathan Worthington, who signed his paychecks, Carl knew which side his bread was buttered on, who really was in charge and promptly responded, "Yes, Ms. Reynolds."

"Damn it!" Lee cursed, putting his gun in his holster, sprinting towards the limo as it was pulling away and lept onto the car, grabbing hold of the boomerang antenna that was mounted on the back and hoping it was attached more securely than it looked. The cold metal burned his hands and he wondered how long he could hold on as the limo accelerated and swerved as it roared down the street, nearly knocking him off in the process. To further complicate matters, the falling snow was making it very difficult to keep a grip on the antenna; the slush on the back of the limo soaking through Lee's jeans and making it too wet for his shoes to get any traction against the metal.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amanda was already sidling up to the parked vehicles along the back when she saw Lee burst from the building, and take a flying leap landing on the back of the limousine. Something she'd seen him do a hundred times, but made her heart lurch nonetheless. "Oh My Gosh!" She could feel her heart pounding in her throat and her mouth go dry as she ran to the nearest truck, peered through the window and saw a keychain dangling from the ignition. She held her breath as she yanked on the door.

_Success! It opened. _ Even though she bugged Lee about this very thing, she was grateful that people in D.C. often left their keys in unlocked vehicles. Amanda slid in behind the wheel, put the flatbed delivery truck in drive and peeled out into the alley, the tires spinning against the road as the tires met wet snow, and she pushed down on the accelerator to catch up to the limo that had her husband swinging precariously off the back.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Carol Reynolds rolled down her window and stuck the pistol out towards Lee, shooting off a few rounds that went flying towards the ground and ricocheting off the brick buildings and cement walls. As the car fishtailed from side to side in the narrow alleyway, Lee realized he was in more danger from losing his grip and flying off the limo than Carol actually being able to shoot him unless she decided to fire through the back window. He prayed his luck would hold and that she wouldn't risk shooting the gun inside the vehicle in case the bullets hit one of them instead. The muscles in his arms screamed in protest as he looked for a way to hold on more securely when he became aware of an engine revving at high speed and the sound getting closer. He tightened his grip and looked behind him.

Amanda! Why was he even surprised? The old pick-up truck with his wife behind the wheel was closing the gap between them. Now fear for Amanda's life replaced the anxiousness he felt for himself as Carol stuck the gun out the window once again and now took aim at the pickup truck, firing several more shots. Lee heard the sound of shattering glass and his heart stopped.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Pulling on superhuman strength he didn't know he possessed, Lee took advantage of the swerving and piked his legs to knock the gun out of Carol's hands. It went flying behind him, and he heard screams of pain coming from inside the vehicle. The limo drove even more erratically, knocking over garbage cans and boxes, which almost caused Lee to lose his grip, but that didn't matter because he could still hear the truck bearing down on them and getting closer. He twisted and looked over his shoulder and could see Amanda clearly through the shattered windshield, looking determined but unhurt. His relief was short-lived as he could sense the metal of the antenna groaning and starting to pull away from its base.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amanda ducked behind the dashboard when she saw the arm with the gun stick out the window and point straight at her. Most of the shots missed their mark, whistling by the truck harmlessly, but one hit with a sharp crack, followed by the sound of splintering glass as the windshield shattered. She raised her head back up in time to see Lee swing around and kick the gun out of the shooter's hand. _Good. Now the odds were more favorable._ With her eyes watering from the cold air, and shards of glass in her hair, Amanda edged the truck alongside the passenger side, getting as close as she dared and bumping against the door as best she could without knocking Lee off the trunk. Several times the vehicles connected, metal crunching against metal as she tried to force the limo to slow and stop, but each time she had to pull away to avoid hitting a pole or other obstacles. In the distance, Amanda heard the blaring sound of sirens, but she was afraid they would arrive too late to help. She risked looking out the driver's window and made eye contact with Lee.

"Amanda! Now!" He yelled.

Taking a deep breath, she cranked the wheel to the left and rammed into the side of the limo, Lee let go of the boomerang antenna and used the force from the impact to roll into the back of the pickup.

He slammed into the wooden sidewall of the truck bed; the wind knocked out of him for several seconds. He forced himself up, looking around and grabbed a tire iron sticking out from under the tarp beside him.

"Amanda! Get me closer!" he yelled as loud as he could, hoping that she could hear him.

Amanda nodded as she once again inched closer to the swerving limousine; Lee leaned over the side and smashed the tire iron against the passenger window, hoping Amy was far enough away that she wouldn't get hurt. The glass shuddered but remained intact. He shook his head in disbelief and hit the window harder. Again, the window did not break. _Third time's the charm._ Lee hoped he could keep from falling, and he hit the window again, throwing his weight behind it.

Finally, the limousine window shattered, but the truck had to swerve away again, as Amanda steered around some construction barricades and Lee grabbed on to the wooden rail to stop from toppling over the side.

"Amanda, hold it steady! Line up with the backside passenger window!" Lee screamed.

The truck moved over and Lee knocked out the rest of the broken glass, reached through the opening and yelled over the wind. "Amy, grab my hands!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" She cried.

"Don't try, Just DO IT! Come on, Amy-We've got you!"

He could see her struggle against the other two in the back seat and got her arms out the window as Jonathan clamped onto her legs and tried to pull her away.

Lee grabbed on to her outstretched arms and hoped the truck wouldn't veer away.

"Count of three," Lee coaxed her.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can! One…" Lee braced his legs against the wall of the truck. "Two...THREE!" He pulled on Amy as she fought to free herself from Jonathan's grip.

"Come on! We can do this! Don't let them win!" Lee saw the fear in Amy's bruised face replaced by anger and she kicked Jonathan in the head hard enough to loosen his hold and Lee pulled her through the broken window into the back of the pick-up and cushioning her fall as they both began to slide, smashing into the other side of the truck. He did not even want to think about how much this was going to hurt later.

"GOT HER!" he yelled to Amanda.

"Oh My GOSH!" Amanda slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop mere feet away from a parked delivery truck that was blocking half the alley. Amanda jumped out of the cab of the truck, shook most of the glass off of herself and laughed with relief when she saw that Lee and Amy were okay.

"See, I told you I was fine to drive."

He laughed with her. "I should have never doubted you. Come here!"

Amanda clambered into the back of the truck and embraced Lee and a shivering Amy.

She looked at the crumpled limo driving away, black smoke billowing from underneath its hood. "Oh no! They're getting away! I tried to force it to stop but it was too heavy. I'm sorry—my priority was getting you both to safety."

"Sweetheart, you were amazing! There is a nationwide APB out on Carol, Abby and Jonathan, I can hear Billy and the back-up team coming now-they won't be able to get far." No sooner than he uttered those words, a fireball lit up the surroundings brighter than daylight followed a split second later by a sonic boom echoing down the alley, shattering windows of the nearby buildings and setting off nearby car alarms.

"Whoa!" Amanda let out.

Lee pulled the women in more closely, placing his back towards the flames and car shielding them with his body; as the limo was engulfed in flames.

Seconds later, several cars arrived at the scene, Francine and Billy getting out of the same vehicle while the rest of the agents poured out of the other cars. Paul abruptly pulled up in his BMW, parking it several feet away from the other vehicles and caught up to Billy and Francine who were running towards the three huddled in the back of the truck while the remaining agents, with guns drawn, moved cautiously to make a wide perimeter around the fiery limo.

"What the hell happened?" Billy's voice boomed ineffectively over the sound of the secondary explosions that now tore the rest of the limo apart, sending pieces of metal into the air.

"We don't know, Sir!" Amanda replied.

"Are you hurt?" Billy asked.

"We're fine," Lee replied.

"Just a little shook up," Amanda added.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said softly then bellowed, "Then will somebody tell me what the hell just happened here?"

"Well, Sir, besides the fact that Carol and Jonathan snatched Amy, we don't know what happened," Amanda interjected.

"She's right," Lee added. "I don't know why the limo blew up; I didn't fire any shots at it."

"Well, let's see if we can get down to the bottom of this. You'll need to go back to the office, get debriefed. Francine, make sure emergency services are on their way and coordinate with them when they get here!"

"Yes, Billy!" Francine answered, walking off quickly to use the car phone.

"Paul, you stay here. Talk to Amanda and Lee along with Ms. Todd here and find out everything you can."

"Sure, Billy," Paul responded.

"The rest of you-" Billy addressed the group of agents, motioning with his hands towards the smoldering wreckage, "secure the scene!"

As the others left, Paul took off his dark navy pea coat and put it over Amy's shoulders, covering her thin ripped jacket. He knelt and looked into her eyes that were glassy with fear. "Amy, I am sorry. So very sorry. It was never supposed to get this far." He stood up and whistled to get the attention of the paramedics who arrived on the scene and motioned them over.

"It's all over, you are safe, it's over," Amanda repeated to Amy, holding her tightly and glancing at Lee and Paul with a knowing look.

They all hoped she was right.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After Amy's daring rescue and the limousine blowing up, they all drove back to the Agency to be debriefed and Amanda had insisted that Lee also get his injuries checked out. She'd given him no choice, making it clear that he either get examined by someone at the Agency, or he was going to the emergency room when they were finished. In the end, Dr. McJohn drew the short straw and gave him a quick once over and declared that other than being even crankier than before, Lee was banged up but otherwise fine. Amanda was a more agreeable patient for Dr. Kelford and Dr. Joyce and they were happy to report there were only trace amounts of SD-105 detectable in her blood, which should not cause any ill effects. Both doctors assured her that her body would flush out the remaining drugs within a few days.

While they answered questions and filled out the countless reports, a large package from Abby Reynolds arrived by courier, which allowed another piece of the puzzle to fall into place. Who would have thought that Carol and Jonathon would attempt to kidnap Amy Todd, thinking that she was the one that stole the money and the tapes when, in fact, it was Carol's sister Abby that had taken everything from the safe? The package the Agency received disclosed everything about Carol and Jonathan's involvement, a full client list, the tape recordings of all the 'therapy' sessions as well as financial records proving they had ties to Lukovich and Ivanov. Abby herself had disappeared, they were pretty confident she'd left the country for one without an extradition treaty with the United States. It appeared that Abby wasn't the mastermind behind the scheme; therefore, finding her was a lower priority, at least for the time being.

Finally finished after spending a grueling 16 hours at IFF, and told they were not needed until Monday, Lee and Amanda returned home to grab a quick meal of scrambled eggs and toast and collapsed into bed, totally exhausted, neither of them stirring until late the next morning.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Friday afternoon, Amanda stood in the dining room, her hands on her hips while she surveyed the table and admired her handy work. Lee had been gone for about an hour and was due back any minute, the anticipation of his return causing her lips to curve into a smile as she thought about their plans for that evening. She had offered to go to the store, but he refused, stating that moving around was the best remedy for his sore and stiff muscles after their adventure yesterday. Besides, he wanted her to take it easy.

The table was just about perfect, but Amanda felt like it was missing something, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She went through her mental checklist: light blue table cloth, matching placemats, plates, glasses, silverware and candles. Amanda scanned the table once more when it dawned on her. Flowers! She knew that she'd forgotten to put something on the list for Lee. After the day and night, they'd had, plus all the other craziness that was going on during the week, she wasn't surprised it got overlooked. "I guess silk flowers will have to do," she muttered to herself.

Amanda headed towards the kitchen pantry and immediately noticed Phillip's lacrosse stick propped against one of the shelves. _Now, what in the world is that doing in here?_ Then she remembered the boys returning from practice and Philip had gone in there, rummaging through stuff looking for the bag of marshmallows. She smiled. He never did find them, settling for chocolate chip cookies instead and, of course, forgot to return the stick to his room. "That boy! I'll put it away later," she said out loud, as she rummaged through the shelves. "Ah, these will do nicely," she thought, retrieving a vase with a beautiful array of purple, pink, white and yellow blossoms in it.

Flowers in hand, she returned to the dining room when she heard barking coming from outside. _Oh, must be the Reardon's' dogs; they have the darndest time keeping them in their yard._ Amanda stood still, listening to see if the barking would cease; the growling and yelping grew even louder and now a man's angry voice could be heard, but Amanda couldn't make out what was being said over the racket of the dogs. Then a resounding thud and more shouting.

"Oh, my gosh!" She pulled back the curtain slightly and peeked out the window, jumping back when her eyes were drawn to a male figure struggling in the bushes beside the fence; his foot caught in the Christmas lights. He was wearing a winter jacket with a hood that obscured his features; making identifying him impossible. She started to unlock the door to see if the mysterious man needed any help but then thought better of it. "What if it's a burglar—" Amanda spat out shakily, turning to the back door still clutching the vase tightly against her chest. "Or what if it is Lukovich, and he's found out where I live!?" After all, the forensic teams from the Agency and FBI had quickly determined that a bomb had caused the limo explosion and the deaths of its occupants-something that was a favorite intimidation tactic of the сводник. And even though Lukovich had seemingly vanished without a trace in New York, it was well known that the brothers had criminal connections all through the eastern United States.

There was another stream of unintelligible words as the man attempted to free himself from the lights. Trembling with fear, Amanda threw the flowers down and ran back to the pantry to grab Philip's lacrosse stick, and crept to the window. She stood back, peeking out of the curtains once again, this time, the figure staggering towards the door where the dogs' barking got even louder and more frenzied just outside the gate.

***SMK SMK SMK***

_That definitely took longer than I expected_, Lee thought to himself as he drove towards his house. Well, at least he and Amanda would have the remainder of the day and most of the next to themselves before the rest of the family came home. Lee quickly got out of his car, grabbing the bags from the passenger seat, noticing as he did so that the Reardon's' dogs were running towards the end of the block. _Those damn dogs just can't stay in their yard. If they kept the gate closed, they wouldn't keep getting out._

Moving even quicker now, and not wanting the dogs to see him if they came back his way, Lee's mind returned to Amanda. _Won't Amanda be surprised by the flowers and the wine that I picked_—Lee's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he noticed several sets of footprints tracked in the snow along the front yard and snaking around the house. Quietly unlocking the gate, Lee stepped forward, puzzling over the tracks when he heard Amanda's raised voice over a scuffle becoming louder and louder. _Someone was trying to get Amanda!_ He dropped the groceries and the flowers with a loud crash, barely registering the sound of the wine bottle breaking. Pulling his piece from his holster, he rushed into the yard, leaving the gate open.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Fighting to remain calm despite the adrenaline surge, Amanda waited inside by the back entrance with the lacrosse stick poised. She saw the door handle jiggle and prayed Lee had remembered to lock it when he went to the store. Taking several deep breaths, she snatched open the door and began swinging, hitting the intruder several times on his face and the top of his head, eliciting groans and grunts from him while he awkwardly attempted to grab the stick from her hands.

"Stop! Stop, it's-"

"What do you want?" Amanda shouted, giving off another blow just above his eye, dazing him, as he stumbled backward, a box in his jacket pocket falling out. Amanda swung the stick back again poised for another blow when suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lee rushing through the backyard, with his gun drawn.

"LEE!" Amanda cried out, dropping the lacrosse stick. Now directly in front of the man, Lee shouted, "Don't move!" while reaching out and grabbing him by the back of his jacket and pulling him up from the ground. Keeping the gun and his eyes trained on him, Lee turned him around so that he could get a better look at the intruder who was having a difficult time catching his breath.

"Amanda, are you okay? What the hell is going on?" Lee's voice was cracking as he hoisted the person up off the ground.

"Scarecrow!" The man's voice croaked out.

Lee's eyes narrowed as recognition set-in. "Paul? Paul Barnes?" Lee questioned, unceremoniously dropping him back down, and put his gun away.

"Paul?" Amanda repeated.

"What in God's name are you doing here? In the backyard?" Lee thundered. "Why didn't you just use the front door like a normal person?"

"I WAS at the front door," Paul answered, trying to catch his breath, pulling away from Lee, "I was at the front door until "THOSE Hounds from Hell chased me. I had to hop the fence to get away from them."

"What Hounds from hell?" both Amanda and Lee questioned.

"THEM!" Paul shouted, pointing towards the young German Shepherds that had taken advantage of the open gate and were bounding through the yard directly towards him, one of them grabbing hold of Paul's pants leg, the other whining and jumping up to lick his face.

"Oh, they're just playful. See? Hello, George!" Amanda pulled the larger dog over towards her, hugging him close while Lee began untangling the cord from Paul's foot while he pushed the other dog named Gracie away from his face.

"You call that playful?" Paul questioned, furiously shaking the snow from his jacket.

"Lee? Amanda? Paul? What is going on?" Francine questioned, hurrying through the gate. "Why is everyone in the backyard? And Paul, why are you wearing Christmas lights?"

"Very funny!"

Amanda and Lee let out a hoot of laughter as Paul frantically assisted Lee in removing the remaining cords.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda let out. "Paul, your eye!"

"What? What about my eye?"

Francine's hand came up to her mouth. "And your nose!"

"We'd better get him in the house, out of the snow," Amanda concluded, "and get some ice on Paul's face."

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"So what brings you two by anyway?" Lee asked several minutes later after he dropped off the Reardon's dogs and salvaged what groceries he could. The four of them were now sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and helping themselves to the appetizers Amanda had set in front of them. Francine had settled on the couch with Paul across from her in the armchair. Lee and Amanda were on the loveseat; his arm loosely draped around her back, his feet stretched out in front of him, his eyes contradicting his relaxed pose by occasionally glinting towards Paul. Lee's eyes spoke volumes; he was still upset from the scare Paul gave him over Amanda when he arrived home.

Amanda and Francine both picked up their cups and took sips of hot chocolate as they stared forlornly at the coffee table, where Lee had unceremoniously dumped the mangled package that had fallen out of Paul's pocket earlier. The dogs had taken turns chewing the box into pieces, but thankfully, Lee had been able to wrestle it away from them before they could consume any of it. The crushed box which contained an assortment of chocolates now lay there as flat as a squashed bug, the gold foil wrapping ripped into shreds, with teeth marks evident. Both women sighed before returning their cups to the table; while Lee grunted, and addressed Paul, "And why exactly did you bring my wife candy?"

"Not just candy, Scarecrow!" Francine replied haughtily. "But chocolate, and not just any chocolate, but Valrhona Chocolate-"

"The finest chocolate in the world," Amanda added, sadly.

"Twelve pieces of chocolate perfection-just the right amount to share, all twelve pieces, ruined…" Francine sighed again, which caused Lee's grumbles to grow even louder.

"I was just being nice, a friendly gesture," Paul began, trying to steer the conversation. "After all, all things considered, is the least I could do."

Amanda, trying to find the silver lining, replied, "Well, at least you got it away from George and Gracie before they ate any. I heard that chocolate could make dogs really sick."

Lee muttered something unintelligible as he reached for his own hot chocolate that was now lukewarm.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, the tapes we just transcribed and we figured—" Paul started.

"So we thought we'd come by and give you an unofficial report so you wouldn't have to wait until Monday," Francine finished for him. "Billy wanted to stop by as well, but he had a wedding to attend and told us to go ahead without him."

"We really do appreciate you dropping in. Exactly how much trouble am I in with Dr. Smyth?" Amanda asked.

"Considering Dr. Anderson is the darling of the Oversight Committee and you are now Dr. Anderson's favorite person," Francine answered. "I think your job is secure. He went to the Directors and excitedly told them how you personally, at great risk to yourself, brought him a large sample of the newest drug the Soviets were working on. And now, he can study it in great detail and probably come up with an antidote, thereby removing the advantage the KGB has over our operatives. He not only justified the expense of the gas chromatography-mass spectrometer for his lab, but he was also able to get his budget increased for more diagnostic equipment. He is over the moon."

"And, as I said earlier, the tapes from CC have been transcribed," Paul added, readjusting the ice packs on his face. His nose was red and starting to bruise and his eye was still swollen though the swelling had gone down considerably; the ice had done wonders in the past half hour.

"Paul, I really am sorry-" Amanda said, noticing Paul's attempts at keeping the ice packs in place.

"I know, Amanda, it really wasn't your fault. Besides, I think it saves your husband the trouble of beating me up for putting you in the middle of this mess, in the first place." Paul's grin turned into a grimace as he realized his lip was also split.

"Damn right, it wasn't her fault!" Lee snapped. "I think Amanda did a pretty damn good job of kicking your ass if I do say so myself. I bet you will think twice next time before you go lurking around in someone else's backyard."

Francine snickered, unsuccessfully trying to suppress her laughter. "You should talk, Scarecrow!"

"That was different and you know it!" Lee shot back.

"How bad are the transcripts anyway?" Amanda asked, trying to keep the peace and anxious to know her fate.

"Well, you did say that there was a lot more to IFF than meets the eye." Paul grimacing because his own eye was beginning to throb even more.

"Oh, No!" Amanda wailed, putting her hands up to her face as she flushed with embarrassment.

Francine chimed in. "Oh, come on! The fact that IFF is a front for the Agency is one of the worst kept secrets in the intelligence community. Even Carol and Jonathan knew it and that is why you got such a heavy dose of SD-105 on Tuesday-they got greedy and were trying to pump all the information they could get out of you."

Amanda hesitated. "What else was on the tapes?"

"They pressured you pretty hard and kept asking you what your most important secret was."

"And?" Lee and Amanda asked together, both leaning forward on the loveseat.

Francine purposefully gazed at the decorative wooden box labeled 'tax receipts' on the bookcase to her right before turning back to them. "Let's just say you need to find a new hiding place for the marshmallows."

There were a few seconds of silence as Lee and Amanda stared at her with mouths slightly open. Then everyone erupted in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! With all the commotion, I forgot all about getting us some marshmallows for the hot chocolate," Amanda said with a smile. "Well, I guess you're right, Francine, I'll have to find another hiding place for them. By the way, how is Amy doing?"

Paul replied, "Amy is doing fine. Just still shaken up. No charges will be filed against her."

"I should hope not!" Amanda exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, I would have done everything in my power to make sure it wouldn't have come to that." Paul continued. "She had no idea the women were being drugged. I did offer her a position with my company as a researcher, promising her it was extremely safe and boring but better pay than she had been making and she said she would think about it."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Amanda agreed.

Francine glanced out the window. "Look, the snow is really starting to come down now! Come on, Paul, let's give the Stetsons some much needed alone time," Francine said, as they got up out of their seats and headed towards the door.

She gave Amanda and Lee each a quick hug.

"Oh, Francine, you go on ahead. I want to talk to Paul for a moment," Lee said.

"Oh, okay, enjoy the rest of your day off," She said as she headed towards her car. "Take care, Paul," she called over her shoulder.

"I will. You do the same. Hopefully, next time, if there is a next time, it will be under different circumstances."

"I think we all hope that," Amanda said with a grimace.

Lee turned to her, "Amanda, do you mind if I have a word with Paul alone?"

"No, not at all." Amanda kissed Paul lightly on the cheek, avoiding his bruises and ignoring the look Lee gave her before she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, leaving them standing in the open doorway, the wind whipping the massive snowflakes across the front yard.

"What's up, Scarecrow? You can't still think that I had anything to do with Amanda being drugged—"

"No, yes, well, I don't think you did anything intentionally to have her hurt, but that's not why I asked you to speak to you alone."

When Lee hedged, Paul said, "What's up? You and I go way back, and you can talk to me about anything."

"Well," Lee began, "You know that bit, that you said at our wedding, about being careful—"

"Yeah—"

"What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know how I am."

"Yeah, that's exactly the point and the problem, I do know HOW you ARE!"

"I was only kidding, just pulling your chain," Paul responded, slapping Lee on the back. "You are getting too serious in your old age, my friend. You need to lighten up. Well, I better be going. I will see you."

Paul, putting his hood over his head in defense against the wind, started towards his car and turned, "But you know, if you aren't careful, I'm here for her, and with this handsome mug," Paul gestured to his battered face, "I don't think she would be able to resist."

"BARNES! I WILL KILL YOU!" Lee yelled with mock rage, scowling as he stepped down and he moved towards him, but then hearing Paul burst out laughing, Lee shook his head and began laughing too. After all, it was Paul Barnes, what else was there for him to do? Like he said, they did go way back. At the sound of Amanda's footsteps behind him, Lee stopped and turned towards Amanda, who was now standing at the threshold.

"Lee, what was that all about?"

Lee turned around and faced Amanda, the sound of Paul's car starting up and pulling off. "Oh, nothing, just...talked to Paul about that comment from—"

"From our wedding?"

Lee nodded, moving closer to Amanda.

"You know he's pulling your leg, don't you?" Amanda asked.

"He said as much just now, but still—"

"It doesn't matter if he's joking or not anyway."

"No?"

"No, because—" Amanda reached out and pulled Lee towards her. "I'll tell you why," she whispered in Lee's ear.

"Oh!"

"And what about dinner?" Lee asked, innocently.

"Later." She replied with a Cheshire smile. "Much later."

Minutes later, they were in their bedroom, where Lee leaned in and pulled Amanda into his arms, kissing her fervently.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"Amanda, did you hear something?" Lee asked.

"No, just the furnace is kicking in, oh, wait…..oh my gosh!"

"Is that the front door?" Lee questioned.

Amanda gave him a horrified look at the sound of the door opening and the excited chattering of her sons. "But they weren't due home until tomorrow—"

"Since when does Joe have a key to OUR house?" Lee asked; his voice began to rise.

"Ssh! Keep your voice down. Joe does NOT have a key," Amanda shot back. "But Philip does. Maybe he had it with him."

They could hear Joe's voice drifting up the stairs. "Maybe they are upstairs, why don't you boys run up and check?"

"Come on, we better go greet them-" Amanda said reluctantly, moving out of Lee's arms and readjusting her clothes at the same time.

"Dammit! We just can't catch a break," he grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you later—" she whispered, taking his hand and propelling him out of the bedroom.

Amanda beamed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hi!"

Philip and Jamie rushed in holding Astronaut action figures followed by Joe struggling with the suitcases, snow falling from their jackets and luggage, and their shoes tracking slush into the house.

"Here, let me help!" Lee offered, taking one of the bags from Joe's hand.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what? We're home! Oh, hi, Lee! Are you doing okay? Your face looks kind of red and sweaty." Jamie remarked.

Thankfully, the boys missed Lee's scowl and muttering under his breath.

Amanda turned to the side to finish buttoning her blouse and to smooth her hair. "MMMMMM, get your wet shoes off, come here guys and give me a hug. Oh, I missed you so much! Where did you get the cool Spacemen?"

"Mo-ooooom." Philip rolled his eyes. "We got them at the Kennedy Space Center? Didn't you listen to our message?"

She shot Lee a look who mouthed, "Sorry" at her.

"Of course I did, Philip. I was just teasing you. It sounds like it was a fabulous trip."

Joe shifted uncomfortably, "Hi, Amanda, hi, Lee! Umm. I'm sorry, I left a message on the machine yesterday about the change in plans. I guess you didn't get it."

"No, we must've missed it somehow—" Amanda began and Lee finished. "So, how come you're home so soon?"

Amanda jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "What Lee meant to say was we weren't expecting you home until tomorrow."

Joe explained, "I was watching the news and the weather report indicated that the eastern seaboard is due for a hell of a storm and I didn't want the boys and I to get stranded. So, I changed our tickets for today."

"It's good to have them home."

"We really are glad you made it home safely," Lee added.

Joe looked at them but didn't say anything; he had a pretty good idea what he and the boys had interrupted with their early arrival. Philip and Jamie chatted on excitedly another few minutes when Amanda said to them, "We want to hear all about your trip, but for now, I want you to go upstairs and get changed into some fresh clothes. You can put your things away later."

"Yes, mom!" was said in unison.

"Thanks for taking the boys to Florida! It looks like they had a great vacation."

"It was really nice having them for such a long time."

"Yeah, uh, huh!" Amanda said with a smirk. "I bet you are beat!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am!" Joe admitted.

Amanda and Lee let out a knowing laugh.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't just take them over to my place, I guess I wasn't thinking. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything-"

"Well, to be—" Lee began.

"No, no, you didn't interrupt anything." She shot Lee a look. "We're just glad to have them home, safe and sound."

"Well, I'd better get out of here and get home, before the weather gets worse, I asked the cab to wait." As if right on cue, they heard a car honking its horn. "Yep, that's him now."

A few more pleasantries and Joe left, leaving Amanda and Lee standing just inside the door.

"I have never seen Joe look so uncomfortable. Do you think he knew what he interrupted?" Amanda snickered softly as Lee pulled her into his arms and held her close to him.

"Probably."

"Yeah!" She replied softly against Lee's neck. "Well, I guess we better go check on the boys...", yet didn't move.

"Uh, huh!" Lee answered and remained still as well as they enjoyed being in each other's arms a few more minutes before they had to go be mom and dad.

"Mom! Lee!" Philip bellowed from upstairs. "We're hungry! What's there to eat?"

They laughed and she called up the stairs, "How do Sloppy Joes and apple pie with ice cream for dessert sound?"

She was answered with excited hoots from the boys as they stampeded down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"Okay, Jamie, you finish setting the table, and Philip come help Lee make the salad."

"Okay, Mom!"

She turned to Lee. "I guess we better go feed our two growing boys!"

"Yeah! But later, I expect you to keep your promise."

"You can count on it, Mr. Stetson," Amanda said saucily. "Come on."

Taking Lee's hand, they headed towards the kitchen.

That's all, folks!

The end.

P.S. Oh, but wait...for what happens later, you must read the epilogue: chapter 34; it will post in four days.

.

.

Thank you for reading another chapter and for your reviews/comments.

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue: Chapter 34

Two weeks later:

Lee, Amanda and the boys were in the kitchen, getting ready for their day while Dotty sat back and watched them intently. The New Year had gotten off to a great start after having come home from visiting her sister; she felt refreshed and rested. The boys seemed to have had a wonderful time with their dad, and from what she could tell, he actually left business matters at home and focused on them. The New Year, however, was also filled with all the busy work that came with it and the after holiday rush of getting the house back in order.

At last, all the Christmas decorations were down and put away, the boys were back at school and then there was the little matter of Lee and Amanda. Their work lives were busier than ever if that was possible, but there was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something wasn't quite right even though they weren't at odds with one another. If anything, Lee was even more attentive to Amanda than usual. For all the many ways they could argue and disagree because both of them were strong-willed individuals; she'd never seen a man love a woman the way Lee loved her daughter, and Amanda was, of course, devoted to Lee. But right now, the way Dotty saw it, there was way too much work and not enough time alone.

Just recently, she'd overheard parts of a conversation between the two of them when they didn't realize that she'd entered the room.

"_We're gonna be fine," Amanda said._

"_I know we are," Lee answered, pulling Amanda into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips._

"_It really was a close one this time," Amanda said against Lee's chest._

"_A little too close for my taste."_

"_Hmm, hmm!"_

_Her curiosity to hear what happened warred with her sense of decency to respect their privacy. She sighed and loudly cleared her throat, "Good morning, Dears!"_

_They reluctantly pulled apart. "Good morning, Mother!"_

_They were going to be fine?_ What exactly happened while she was away? More spy stuff she imagined. Maybe it had something to do with the Ralphmore Hotel scandal that dominated the papers recently. Of course, she knew a little bit about their careers; but she was sure they kept a lot of things to themselves, probably for good reason, but it made her SO ANGRY. But still, it was perhaps for the best, for her protection, as well as the boys.

"Lee—" Dotty began. "You know your cuts and bruises from a couple of weeks ago?"

"My cuts?" Lee stuttered, caught off guard, taking his last sip of coffee, trying to keep from spitting it out. "And bruises?"

"Yeah, the ones you said you got while…..how exactly did you say you got hurt, again?"

"Oh, just at work!" Lee answered.

"Mother! That was weeks ago, what made you think of that now?" Amanda questioned.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering about it, that's all. So, what did happen, exactly?"

"Oh, you know Mother, while we were on a case," Amanda stood and added before her mother could further interrogate them. "And you know I would tell you all about it if I could."

Dotty exaggerated her eye roll and threw up her hands for dramatic effect. "Well, I have certainly heard that one before."

Not eager to continue the conversation with her mother, Amanda turned to Philip and Jamie. "Boys, you better hurry up. Your ride will be here soon."

Nodding, they rushed off up the stairs to finish up their morning routine.

"Amanda, Lee, you two are okay, aren't you?" Dotty asked.

"Are we okay?" Lee questioned, puzzled as he stood to put away his coffee cup.

"Mother, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know; something just seems off to me."

"Dotty," Lee said, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for being concerned, but we are fine."

"Yes, Mother, thanks. Really, everything's fine." Amanda said, kissing her mother on the cheek as well.

"Hmm, hmm!" Dotty thought to herself as she walked towards the stairs. "Okay, boys, get a move on. Your ride will be here any minute," Dotty called up to them. "Lee! Amanda! Have a great day. I'm going to lie back down. I'll see you two later."

"Feel better, Mother!"

"I will, and please don't forget to run that errand for me."

"We won't!" Amanda answered, giving Lee a puzzled look. The boys barreled down the stairs past Dotty, calling their goodbyes behind them as they ran out the door at the sound of a car honking from outside.

"By the way, what happened to all the marshmallows?" Dotty called from the staircase landing. "I was thinking of having a cup of hot chocolate later. I looked in the usual spot and they weren't there. I could've sworn I bought a brand new package not that long ago."

Amanda choked back a laugh. "Mother, I'll explain about that later."

"Sure, honey," Dotty replied absentmindedly as she continued up the stairs.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"Lee, is Mother right?" Amanda asked as they headed out the front door.

"Hmm? Right about what?" Lee questioned then said, "Oh, no, we've just been busy and tired."

"Yeah, that's it...with all that went on recently," Amanda answered shakily. "The drugs, you were thinking I was deceiving you—" It had only been a few weeks since their world had been turned upside down, but it felt like so much longer.

"Hey! We're gonna be okay." Lee said, pulling Amanda into his arms despite them being on the front sidewalk in full view of the neighbors. "WE ARE OKAY," he said fiercely.

"I know. I know." Amanda said as they stood there for several minutes, relishing in the feel of one another before they walked the remaining distance to the car. Amanda waited as Lee opened the door for her. "Mother is up to something; she isn't fooling anyone."

Lee agreed as he climbed into the driver's seat of the Corvette. "Yeah, it does seem rather funny that she was sick all of a sudden."

"And she was talking quite a lot and was quite cheerful for supposedly having a migraine headache. And so insistent that we have to pick up a parcel for her from Aunt Lilian, and it has to be this morning." She smiled at her mother's retort earlier when they pressed her for more information that she was allowed to have secrets just like her daughter and son-in-law. Amanda continued, "It doesn't make any sense, but I guess we'll humor her. I know that area very well, it's practically the hotel capital of Washington, D.C."

"And, exactly, how do you know about that area, Mrs. Stetson?" Lee asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's my little secret, and I'm not telling."

Lee gave Amanda a stern look.

She smiled as she looked away. "Come on, start the car already; maybe I'll change my mind and tell you on the way."

Lee laughed, flashing his dimples, and backed the car out of the driveway.

***SMK SMK SMK***

"See, I told you it was a hotel," she commented sometime later when they arrived at the large sign at the turnoff for the Westmont Hotel and Suites.

"You would think by now; I would have learned not to doubt you." They continued driving along the topiary-lined lane and they got their first clear view of the grand building that looked like it came from one of Dotty's romance novels, complete with a long circular driveway, columns flanking the front entrance, and intricate stonework showcasing dozens of large arched windows.

Lee craned his neck to get a better look at the hotel. "Amanda, can you tell me something?"

"Sure," She replied, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

"What in the world, don't you know?"

She laughed, "Well, I don't know why my mother insisted that we come all the way down here...to a fancy hotel...and just before work!"

"I was wondering that too!"

She glanced at her watch. "Well, let's get this over with, go in and pick up whatever it is so we can get to I.F.F., we're running late as it is."

He pulled into a spot in the parking lot and, taking her hand, they walked around the building towards the main entrance, where a young couple, dressed in designer clothes exited and got into a late model black Porsche the valet had waiting for them.

Lee and Amanda acknowledged the uniformed doorman, who opened the wide glass doors as they approached the lobby entrance. They looked around appreciatively at the polished marble floors, mahogany furniture, and gold fixtures, and gazed at the 20-foot crystal chandelier suspended above them, which, even in the daytime, threw prisms of light on the floor and walls. The foyer was dominated by a large marble staircase with wrought iron railings that opened to an atrium with several wing-backed chairs and a fireplace. Lee let out a low whistle. Even though he had spent time in some of the finest establishments because of his career, he was still impressed.

Despite it being mid-morning, the main floor was busy. Several bellboys bustled around the lobby, moving luggage carts and weaving their way around men and women dressed in business attire. Lee shot Amanda a "Do you have any idea what is going on?" look and she shrugged. They walked past the people having coffee and reading their newspapers in the dining room and arrived at the front desk, where several clerks stood. Amanda approached the first available person, a young African-American woman and said, "Hi, there, good morning," she glanced at the name tag, "Ms. Williams."

"Good morning, welcome to the Wesmont Hotel and Suites, may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, do you have a package for Dotty West? I'm her daughter; she asked me to pick it up."

After typing on the computer and looking at her notes, Ms. Williams said, "Dotty West? I don't have anything under that name."

Lee stepped up to the desk. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm afraid so. Is there another name it might be under?"

"Oh, yeah, can you try Amanda Stetson?" Amanda supplied.

Ms. Williams typed on the computer once again. "Oh, yes, I have it right here for you," she said, pulling out an envelope and handing it to her with a cheerful smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Our stay?" Amanda questioned back.

"Yes, I have instructions here that say room 1018 is being held for a Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. Your envelope contains two keys. The elevators are around the corner to the right."

"Two keys?" Lee and Amanda questioned in unison.

"Yes, two keys. Open it and see for yourself," replied Ms. Williams.

"Are you sure this is for-" Amanda stopped talking as she noticed her name printed on the outside of the envelope. Reluctantly, she tore open the flaps to find two keys inside. Pulling them out, Lee and Amanda looked at one another in surprise.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know. I trust you will find everything to your liking," Ms. Williams added.

"Thank you," Amanda replied distractedly as she and Lee walked off towards the elevators.

While in the elevator, Amanda whispered to Lee, "What are we supposed to do now? We don't have any luggage, and we are supposed to be at work soon. Come to think of it, it was weird, the check-in staff didn't seem surprised about the luggage. They usually steer you towards the bellboy."

"That's right! Well, let's go up and see what your mother has cooked up, and then we can figure out what to do next."

Amanda nodded her agreement.

***SMK SMK SMK***

Amanda rechecked their room number as they stepped off the elevator. "You know, I get the feeling this is going to be much nicer than the King Edward Apartment Hotel."

"Hey, what was wrong with the King Edward Hotel, Mrs. Smith, I mean Smythe spelled with a 'y'... and an 'e'?'" Lee quipped. "If I remember correctly, that was the first time I got you into bed."

Amanda laughed and smacked him on the arm as they reached room 1018. "And, it was the first time I ever got kicked out of a motel; thanks to you!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Lee replied indignantly. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door and waited for Amanda to walk in ahead of him.

"Oh….My….Gosh!"

Lee followed close behind. "Wow! This room is nice! Boy, your mother has great taste."

The door opened to a spacious sitting area, decorated in neutral tones with navy accents. The long heavy drapes were pulled back, allowing light to stream in from the large balcony windows and the love seat, sofa and glass coffee table were arranged to make the beige and gold marbled gas fireplace the focal point. Several large vases of flowers decorated the table and the mantle, and the subtle scent of potpourri filled the room.

Lee reached for her hand and they moved further into the suite. Amanda, having immediately taken off her shoes, sighed as her stocking feet sunk in the thick plush carpet. "Oh, I think I could get used to this."

He kicked off his shoes as well. "I think we should see what else my mother-in-law has in store for us."

They both noticed a small hallway just to the right of the living area. Catching each other's eye, in silent agreement, they moved towards the door that was just a few feet in front of them and opened up to reveal the bathroom.

"Lee, look at the size of that Jacuzzi tub! It's big enough to swim laps! And the shower!" Amanda marveled as they stepped inside the bathroom. Thick Turkish towels hung on the towel rack, and a basket containing scented candles, bottles of bubble bath and lotion was on the countertop. "What was my Mother think-"

"I know exactly what your mother was thinking," Lee his baritone voice getting even lower, coming up behind her and nuzzling her neck, and she shivered, yet smiled as their fingers touched and their hands linked together.

"Shall we see the bedroom?" Amanda asked, leading him out of the bathroom, but took one last longing gaze at the tub.

"I thought you would never ask!" He replied, then stopped short. "Well, there's our to-go bags," looking in the closet and seeing their small suitcases that were always packed in case of a last-minute assignment on the luggage racks. The rest of the room was dominated by a king-sized bed, with its taupe bed covers turned partially down to reveal Wedgewood blue sheets. The heavy curtains were closed, giving an illusion of night even though it was only mid-morning. Unlit candles were on each nightstand, along with flowers on one and a small envelope on the other.

"Your Mother's been busy," he said, picking up the card, "it's addressed to the both of us."

"A card?" Amanda asked, taking it from his hand. Opening it, she began to read:

_Dears, _

_It's apparent that the two of you had quite a time of it at work, while the boys and I were away and it has only been crazier since we've returned. There's no point in denying it. Marriage is hard enough as it is, but with two teenage boys and a live-in mother/mother-in-law thrown in the mix, plus the demands of your jobs-it must be even more difficult. With a little help, I was able to put this together. Let's face it; we all need to get away once in a while. I thought you could use some time away out of the house just the two of you; consider it an early Valentine's Day present. _

_Enjoy,_

_Mother/Dotty _

_P.S. Oh, and by the way, I talked to Mr. Melrose, there isn't any need to worry about work! See you two Sunday, and don't rush home._

_No wonder Mr. Melrose was acting so secretive when they asked him about their next case._ Amanda turned to Lee to say as much, but then caught the direction he was looking and let out a resounding, "Oh, my gosh!" and laughed helplessly at the sight of champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the dresser next to a large box of Valrhona premium chocolates, wrapped with a gold ribbon.

"I think I'm beginning to love my mother-in-law more and more," Lee said, his smile wide.

She turned to the man she loved, who had an all too telling look on his face which matched her own. They moved towards one another, Amanda pausing just before she was in his arms. "Wait!"

"Amanda?" Lee groaned in frustration.

"Didn't want to forget—" Amanda said, walking out of the room.

"What for God's sake?"

"The 'do not disturb' sign," returning a minute later and walking into Lee's welcoming arms. "We've had enough interruptions, don't you agree?"

"I love the way you think, Mrs. Stetson."

"Thank you, Mr. Stetson."

"Amanda, I love you."

"I love you too, Lee."

And all was right in their world.

The end!

.

.

.

To Cindy from Samella: this story could not have been completed without your help. Although I had the initial vision for the story, it was with your help that I was able to develop it more clearly and to completion. Thank you for taking the time out to work on this with me; I have really enjoyed it.

Authors' Notes: A big thank you to MissMy80's Shows for her feedback and suggestions.

We hope you enjoyed our story. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!

Till next time! :)

.


End file.
